Rip Van Winkle
by Lords of Defenestration
Summary: You wouldn't normally expect your science class to change your life. But when there is little funding at your school and you end up with a baby and a new room mate... what do you do? Roxion. AU/OOC
1. Back Again

Disclaimer: Characters used throughout this story belong only to Square-Enix and Disney. MEANING, we don't own them, they are not ours. The end.

* * *

**Chapter One; Back Again**.

* * *

**PROLOGUE;**

It was the first day of school, summer had finally ended and the giant silver halls of Oblivion High were packed with the hustle and bustle of old friends catching up on their two months of freedom.

I stood staring at the entry doors of the school with dread; last thing I wanted to do was have my first day of sophomore year. With my luck, everything that could go wrong, would go wrong. None the less, I pulled the door open and walked inside. No more than two steps in Yuffie Kisaragi, Oblivion High gossip queen and my best friend, lunged at me screeching, stopping only inches in front, "Roxy! Oh my god, sophomore year! Aren't you excited?" The fifteen year old squealed.

In my opinion, she was too hyper in the morning. And I was certainly not excited to be at the dreadful place, if it weren't for the gossip and drama, she probably wouldn't have been either.

I shook my head. No, see, with school I was always compared to my "older, smarter, straight" brother. Nothing I did was ever good enough. In that aspect, school became my least favorite.

The dark haired girl understood, and didn't dwell on the subject. It was times like these that I was glad she knew me so well. "Hey, did you hear about Zex?" She paused for an answer and with a simple blank stare from me, informing her I didn't know, didn't care, she continued. "He tried to off himself this summa'. The way I hear it, it's all because his dad dumped him off with his uncle and Saix. How much more emo can you get? I mean, it couldn't be _that_ bad to live with your uncle and cousin. I mean, dang at times I would love that!"

Usually, I zoned out most of her drama rampages, but considering the day, perhaps a little bit of drama could lighten the mood. "Hold on a sec, what does 'off' mean? 'Cause if its something that has to do with sex, I'm not sure I want to know, and it doesn't seem well placed. Also, who is 'Zex' and lastly, why do I care?" I finished in a dull manner. Just because I might want to hear her gossip today didn't mean she needed to know that. If she found out, she'd assume it'd be a daily thing; it definitely wasn't.

"God Rox, get your mind out of the gutter!" She nearly yelled as I held my hands up in defense.

Normally, I'd use the defense that I was a guy. But the girl before me knew me too well. For a guy, I normally didn't think like one; probably the reason why everyone jokes about me being a girl.

Without anymore delay, Yuffie began to inform me on just what I was missing. "He tried to kill himself," She began in a hushed tone, "and you should know how he is. Considering whom you're dating, you should probably know his friends by now."

Slowly I began to push her down the halls; the least we could do was find our lockers and classrooms as she talked. Or well, so that she wouldn't rage at me in the entry way for what I was about to inform her. "About that… it's kinda… not happening anymore."

She stopped dead in her tracks giving me one of her most serious faces. "What happened?"

I tried to pull her arm, get her to move, but I was had no luck. The girl could be pretty stubborn when she wanted to be. "Nothing. We just… called it all off."

"You're lying."

I let out a sigh, damming her for knowing me well. "Okay fine, he kind of… dumped me over summer for some guy named Demyx. Or well, I dumped him… its complicated."

"WHAT? And you didn't tell me?" Yuffie screeched overdramatically. And that was the reason why I moved us from the entry way. But, at least the girl didn't have a one track mind. "Wait, Dem broke up with XemXem? Wow, I missed _so_ much! Damn Japan! I tell you, that is the last time I go to visit my relatives. Fur sure!"

"Don't tell a soul." I nearly growled using the one face I knew Yuffie feared. I already dreaded school, and I didn't need everyone in the school knowing all about my personal life, for example such things as breaking up with my boyfriend because he cheated on me. Yeah, not on everyone's 'need to know' list.

"Oh Roxy, you know I wouldn't dare. We are BFF's for a reason." She said sweetly, throwing out her arms to the sides and bringing to move once again.

"You told everyone I got Mono last summer."

"I didn't think it was _that_ big a deal."

"No one would come near me for a month, AND they kept asking if I had gotten 'healed'. _Healed_!" The worst part of it was that I wasn't exaggerating much. People, mainly my friends, refused to come within five feet of me until I was 'healed', as they so wonderfully put it. Perhaps it was a good thing I ended that relationship, it was bad for my health.

"That's not true Roxy, I was there." I turned to look at Yuffie who had on her biggest smile.

"Oh goodie, my consolation prize." I said with a dry laugh.

Yuffie pouted, disliking the term I'd used to describe our friendship, but she knew it was a joke. "So… how was your summer then?" asked the youngest of the Kisaragi family, trying to get onto a more positive topic. I was of course, no longer going to touch on one aspect of summer.

"I think something's up with Sora. He spent nearly every day with Riku. Every day! Leaving me to hang with Sora's pissed off girlfriend. You know how much that sucks? I swear she was PMSing the whole summer!"

The next thing I knew, Kairi was standing right between Yuffie and I, just in time to hear the insult I had directed at her. If looks could kill, the one the red head was throwing at me would have me dead ten times over. "Hey Roxas!" The girl announced in a cross tone.

Before I was able to even think, the bell rang blessing me with the perfect outing from the depths of hell known only as Kairi Yemen.

"Hehheh, well… see ya' Kairi. Class, don't want to be late of the first day." I quickly grabbed Yuffie's arm before she could start up some from of conversation with the other girl, and dragged her down the hall… My only hopes being to get away from the red haired evil incarnate as fast as I possibly could.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE;**

Two weeks since school started and yes, it was going to be another crappy year. Yuffie was still hooked up on sugar pills and Riku continued being an ass for jacking my brother and leaving me with the spawn of Satan herself. Sora just had to keep going with him too. I hated all three of them… mostly however, the red haired demon. You try playing the Bratz game for three hours while watching some stupid chick flick. I mean, I would never go back with a girl after she cheated on me with my best friend's brother. Not that I would go with a girl in the first place, but that's _so_ beside the point. Where did they come up with those story lines anyways? I mean really! His best friend's brother?

I did end up beating the game though. Take that Miss Kairi! Yes, you heard me; the spawn of Satan was none other than Kairi herself, my brother's stupid girlfriend. I didn't even understand why he dated her. Just being around her was as bad as… as having someone take your last Sea-Salt Ice Cream and skateboarding to the store, only to be hit by a car, then having be sent away from heaven. Yea, she was _that_ bad!

And poor Yuffie got to listen to me complaining all about it as I sat on her pink bed while she got ready for school. Pink, pink, pink. It nearly seemed everything of Yuffie's was pink; her bed, her car, her walls. I was quite surprised the first time I entered her room and her floor wasn't pink as well, probably due to the fact it was wood flooring. But I quickly dropped the thought as I continued to stare at my best friend as she stared at herself in the mirror. Being Yuffie, it took her 30 minutes to put on her make-up, just so we could leave. Girls were simply _ridiculous_!

However, no matter how much I ranted, it never seemed to faze the girl. She was always off in her own world of gossip and other peoples exciting lives, "Oh my god, Hayner and Seifer are _soo_ cute together, don't cha think?" She announced with that special fan girl smile of hers. Too bad it would be completely crushed by what I knew about the couple.

Truly I was surprised that she brought the two up, considering they were no longer together, which I felt obliged to inform her. "Yuffie, they broke up."

"WHAT?!" Yuffie squealed, successfully smearing her eyeliner and quickly grabbing tissues to try and fix it. I tried my best not to laugh as I darted my eyes away from her. It was easier not to laugh… if you didn't look at the subject in question.

Being friends with Hayner since 3rd grade, I found out about the break up the moment the incident happened. Still, to know something before Yuffie was _amazing_! "Yeah, Hayner dumped him for Olette. He seems to really like her from what I hear."

"That WHORE."

I gawked. Yuffie NEVER used that kind of language, but she really did like seeing Hayner and Seifer together. Apparently however, Hayner had liked Olettet for quite some time. Guess Yuffie will just have to get over it, not her choice in the end. And truthfully, I liked to see my friend with a person that didn't try to physically, mentally, or emotionally inflict harm upon me _every_ time I saw them. No, apart from Yuffie's ideas, Olette was a much better candidate.

Before I could comment on my ideas or even her strong profanity use, she sprung up from her mirror. "Ready-Freddy!" When she had the time to fix the horrible mess of eyeliner, I had no idea. None the less, I rolled my eyes and pushed myself off her queen size bed and out the door.

* * *

It only took us about seven minutes to get to school. When Yuffie finally found her 'perfect' parking spot and stopped her car was when I lunged from the pink bug. I love Yuff and all… but I didn't really want to be seen in that awful pink… cramped… metal torture chamber. The only thing was, when I lunged out I fell face first into a back of red spikes. There was only one family I knew with _that_ color and intensity of hair, and I it wasn't Kairi who was in front of me.

I internally cursed as I quickly apologized and prayed that I could go unnoticed.

My prayers weren't answered. "Roxas?"

Shit, not good. I shifted where I stood and did my best to avoid eye contact. I couldn't have imaged anything more awkward than running into _him_, unless the day I broke up with him counted… Even around school I rarely had to see him.

"Oh hey, Axel!" Yuffie cheered, but she must have seen the look in my eyes because she actually said a quick goodbye without a conversation, which was _very_ unlike her. "It was nice seeing you; we'll have to catch up sometime. But you see, me and Roxy here, we have to get going. Call me sometime though and we can chat it up, kay?"

As so as we were out of hearing distance, I nearly jumped my best friend. Mentally anyway. "Oh thank god Yuff, I _love_ you!"

She shot me a huge grin, "No problem Rox… Wait, what did I do?"

Damn her A.D.D. had kicked in. It always seemed to do that at the worst times. Or, well, the best times?

"Um, never mind. Let's just get to class." I said as I began to walk towards our first period. But my walking was stopped abruptly as Yuffie began to squeal. She could fangirl over anything, I swear. Once, for Christmas, my mom got me a limited edition copy of that movie Thumbelina, the one about the fairy? Yeah, it had a lot of special features and everything… When Yuffie saw it she insisted we watch it… five times. Then after we finished she wanted to watch dozens of other cartoon movies. I would blame my mother for her random gift giving but I knew the only one to blame was Yuffie and her fan-girling… talents. I'm not sure if it's a talent though.

Surprisingly, Yuffie's squeal was not a fangirl squeal this time. "But we'll be ten minutes early! Only nerds and geeks are in class ten minutes early! Do you want _us_ to be seen as geeks for the rest of our sophomore year?!"

"S-sorry, I didn't know." If it wasn't for her and her social standards, I could have gotten out of so many problems and uncomfortable situations. Or, at least the ones that involved people, trends, or gossip. The worst situations with Yuffie were when all three were combined. And that was pretty common in high school. An example; A girl was caught wearing a yellow shirt and a red skirt. Ugly outfit, sure, that's a trend and has to do with a person. So, then gossip starts to fly around about the girl and how she's so poor she can't afford matching clothes. From there stems the pity and the sad looks… Poor Namine never even had a chance once the gossip reached Yuffie.

Once again however, the dark haired girl was quickly distracted like a fish when it sees food. "Hey look, it's Zex." She said while pointing across the crowed hall like I was supposed to pinpoint the exact person she mentioned by some telepathic ability she thought we shared. I'm sorry, like I said, I love her, but if I had the same mind as Yuffie I might as well jump off a building. I couldn't live with thoughts that scattered.

"Who?"

"You remember, I told you. Zex is the kid who tried to kill himself. And you say _I _have a memory problem." Yuffie continued to point across the hall to a blue-gray haired boy who was actually almost shorter than myself, a miracle for someone as short as I. He had violet eyes, well I was guessing they were both the same color since only one was visible, and he wore black all the way down to his shoes, where he had one item, or two if you want to get technical, that weren't black. His shoelaces! They were white! It was such a surprise! I almost laughed at him, almost… But I bit the inner flesh of my cheek and glance at the overly excited Yuffie, who was nudging me in the ribs and whispering things about how I should know him.

And he didn't familiar in the least.

Before I could stop her, Yuffie called the little emo over. "Zex! How you been, buddie?" This 'Zex' boy looked un-amused and gave a careless shrug, though Yuffie simply disregarded it and kept talking as she made her way towards him. What else was new? So as not to be left wandering in the halls, I quickly trailed behind her like a lost kitten. I was often referred to as that when people commented on me and her friendship. I didn't appreciate it, no, but I could see why they would think that. Yuffie was just my best friend for some inexplicable reason. And despite her… downsides… there was no one else I really cared to hang out at school with as much as I did. So, I followed, and let myself be introduced to the boy with the hair covering half of his pale face. "Oh! Zex, this is Roxas!"

Now the boy looked _slightly_ amused. "Oh, so you're the kid who Axel dumped for Demyx."

My only thoughts? What. A. Jerk!

I was stuck in a state of complete and utter awe with my mouth practically hanging open to the floor when Yuffie decided to come to my rescue, "Zex! That was kinda mean! How did you even know anyways?"

The girl really needed to touch up her rescuing skills. Last time I checked, asking how they knew didn't help my half of the situation. It actually kind of made it worse… But I suppose it was an A for effort type of thing.

However, the boy paid no heed, "Yuffie, you for one should know how fast news travels around here. Now if you will, I have somewhere I have to be." 'Zex' said before he walked off without even a wave. From then on, I decided I hated that asshole.

"What his name anyways?" Not that I really cared. No, by the time he was lost in the crowds and out of site I was fuming. I could even feel my face get hot with anger, which many would probably confuse with embarrassment. But no, I was ready to kill the kid. Not for just what he said, but for the way he acted. Like… like he was better than everyone.

"Zexion." She said simply.

Good, now I had a name for my new enemy.

Seriously though, even Axel wasn't _that_ much of an ass!

* * *

The first part of the day went by alright. That is, until second period science. I was fully prepared to start a lab with my friend Olette when the teacher announced he would be assigning lab partners. I always had hated that man! But what could you do? Just because I worked with the brunette for nearly every lab since middle school didn't mean it would matter to this teacher guy.

That's when I studied the students in class for possibly the first time. _What_? I didn't pay attention to the other students. If I had, maybe I would have some kind of an idea who all the people Yuffie talked about were. But I didn't, and really, I didn't care to know.

I mean… that Marluxia guy she talked about today sounded pretty creepy though, luckily he was a junior and I didn't have to see him much. But most of the other people she talked about didn't sound much better.

I looked around again. Uhm damn. I didn't know who anyone in that class except Olette, Pence, who was still awkward around me ever since I told him I was gay, and… Zexion? Well damn _again_. I had never noticed that ass before.

I liked doing labs with Olette, though! I didn't want a new partner. She knew what she was doing. Errr, she worked and I slept. That's how it had been since middle school. I didn't want it to change now! It was a really well fulfilled process, and at the end, I'd read over her notes. Another reason in which she was better than Seifer in dating Hayner, she would actually get somewhere in her life.

But no! Now she was gone, all because Mr. Science Guy! Ha ha, Bill Nye the Science Guy, 'cept not really. But anyways, he just had to go and pick partners. And I get to sit and listen to find out who I'd be with.

The whole class was silent as the teacher stood at the front table and read off the names of partners. If luck was on my side I'd get Olette. Lady Luck hated me, however, and she got paired with some other kid. But I was up for seconds; I wouldn't have minded getting Pence. Perhaps we could have finally worked out that awkward-ness. I mean, just a little time together and BAM, it would be perfect. Until, like Olette, he got partnered with some kid I didn't know and left me without my window of hope.

But then again, how bad could getting partnered with some kid be? As long as it wasn't Zexion it'd be great. Perhaps I could even make a new friend, or learn a new name on Yuffie's list. Or even…

"Roxas will be with… ah, Zexion."

Fuck, why? Does god hate me? We'll maybe I could light Zexion on fire or something… I would have totally gone for the idea if there were matches involved in the experiment and my morals stopped strongly disagreeing with my ideas and informing me of how wrong it was to light a person on fire no matter how much they deserve it.

After I got situated at my new seat, and complained to Olette about the whole ordeal because she got someone who she had been friends with, Zexion sat down next to me, smug look still plastered on his face, and we learned that our lab had nothing to do with fire. Guess that option is out of the question now, if I could have ever even pulled it off. Damn morals.

And to no ones surprise Zexion still acted like a shit head. "What the hell do you think you are doing?! You're going to mess the whole thing up and we'll fail for sure! Is that what you want?" Surprisingly enough, his voice didn't actually rise at all. So what, he was a condescending jerk with voice control? Or was he always this unemotional when angry about something _I_ didn't even really do.

So I touched _our_ experiment. What was his problem? Well if that's the way he wanted things I would let him have what he wanted. I pushed myself back against my chair and crossed my arms. "God, if I'm doing that much wrong, why don't you just do the whole damn thing by yourself?!"

"Maybe I should!" He shot back, unfazed.

And then he did. The whole entire experiment. By himself. Not caring that I wasn't doing anything… or even acknowledging my presence for that matter.

The guy was an utter ass.

* * *

The rest of the day had gone by rather quickly, nothing really eventful or new. I didn't really listen to anything Yuffie said, she just continued with her usual gossip. Boring, boring, boring.

But to say the truth, I was quite pleased just to get home. As the saying goes, 'home, sweet home.'

"Thanks Yuff, see you tomorrow, kay?" We waved goodbye to each other and she drove off in the ugly pink bug she loved so much. I went inside to scavenge the fridge for something to eat, pass out on the couch, and wake up some hours later for dinner.

And so ends another _wonderful_ day of school in the life of the _great_ Roxas Leonhart.

I _need_ a more exciting life!

* * *

**Kitii;** Revisited, refurbished, re-uploaded, the new first chapter of Rip Van Winkle. Note, there is a seaway mention to a story called Reverse. It's under akuroku, really good story. You should go read it sometime. At the moment I don't remember who it's by. But they are amazing with words. GO READ IT!

**Kuri; **Yeah, we hope if you choose to reread it you had a more enjoyable time than before, because we realized how amateurish at writing we were when we started this. So we'll be doing this for every chapter. Nothing is going to change to affect the plot… just the content and details that help you picture the story better. I'd said read and review, but you guys who read this originally have already done the later, and… now the former, so, thank you!


	2. Detention

Disclaimer: Characters used throughout this story belong only to Square-Enix and Disney. MEANING, we don't own them, they are not ours. The end.

* * *

**Chapter Two; First Day of Detention **

**

* * *

  
**

Science the next day was a bigger hell than the day before. Zexion seemed to be PMSing. I would say that was it, if he was a chick… but he's not. So I just didn't know what to think.

"No! How stupid are you? Don't touch anything!"

Okay, I can handle being yelled at but… only for _so_ long, then I snap. Me and Axel had a lot of fights, they never did turn out that good.

"What the _fuck_ is your problem?!" God, maybe he is a chick, just without boobs or a vagina, well, not that I could be sure of that. It is possible, isn't it?

"You."

"Fuck you, okay! I _don't_ have to deal with this crap from you!" I fired back at Zexion as I got up to confront our stupid ass science teacher for putting me with _him_.

"Sorry, but I'm not switching partners for the rest of the semester. You'll just have to work out your problems together."

"How can we work them out _together_ when he doesn't even listen to me?"

"You'll just have to deal with it then."

As I trudged back to my seat, silently cursing out the teacher, I saw Zexion shoot me a self-satisfied smirk.

"I knew he wouldn't let you switch."

I glared at the little bastard and without thinking growled, "I… I wish you'd just succeeded in killing yourself!"

But, you know that feeling where you just want to shove your foot in your mouth? Yeah. That was me.

Franticly trying to cover my outburst, I started to babble an apology. "Oh my God! Oh my God! I am _so_ sorry! I didn't mean it! I swear I-"

Before I could even finish my sentence Zexion let out a sigh.

"For what? Saying what everyone hasn't had the courage to?"

"No… no that not true! I mean, you got lots of friends… Like, uh, well I don't know any at the moment but…"

"Friends like who?"

"Uh, uh." I stammered. "Just, I take it back okay! I was angry and that's all. I didn't mean it! I'm sorry… Oh, uh, I know! There's Yuffie! She's friends with everyone!"

"I _hate_ Yuffie. Too much energy."

I had to laugh, "Aint that the truth- _wait_! No! She's my best friend, I love her A.D.D.!" I covered quickly. If Yuffie ever, _ever_, found out what I said, no matter how small a thing, she'd tell everyone about that time on New Years. I mean, it was a God sent she hadn't already blabbed her mouth, but she had said she wouldn't tell anyone unless she _had_ to.

"It's fine. I feel the same about Demyx." Zexion said.

Demyx. He ruined my relationship, the only good one I had. Was it fair to hate the guy without even knowing him? I'd say it was pretty fair.

"So, you and Demyx are… friends?" This would explain why he knew all about my break-up.

"Yeah, he's basically my close- Uh, yeah we are."

"Oh… well see, uh, he's there for you. R-right?" Um, awkward. _Awkward_! I did _not_ do good with awkward. I mean New Years was bad….

"Sure, sometimes. Anyways, we should really get back to work. I have a 4.0 and I am _not_ going to lose it because of you, got it?!"

"Y-yeah, I-I got it." So much for the friendly conversation.

* * *

After class I walked into the hall to see Rikku and Riku in a full-blown verbal fight… er, Rikku was screaming at Riku, if you want to put it simply. But she was screaming loud enough she could wake the dead.

"I had this name first! And to think, I have to share it with a boy!" Rikku screeched.

"I didn't NAME myself!" Riku shot back, starting to get irritated.

Oh, this was a damn near _gold_ argument. Everyone had known it was going to happen eventually due to Rikku's constant rants, but finally seeing it was simply hilarious. I even leaned up against my locker to watch.

"Just get a nickname or _something_! This is _mine_, and mine _alone_! I'm _so_ sick of people coming up to me thinking I'm you! I mean can you say EW! Gross-o! Get your own friggin' name and stop jacking mine!"

"God, it _isn't_ my fault! And what the hell am I supposed to be called then, hmmm?"

"Hey Riri!" Sora called cheerfully, coming up behind Riku to meet him after class as their ritual. 'Riri' happened to be Sora's nickname for Riku from back when they were young. Sora was the only one who could pull off calling him that without getting a fist in the face.

"That works just fine… _Riri_." Rikku mocked, thrilled to have her name back. "From now on out!"

I couldn't help but feel sorry for poor Riku. Soon enough that name would be spread all over the school with the help of Rikku and, of course, our dear gossip queen, Yuffie.

After the fight finally ended, I began to head towards my next class. Passing time was about over and I still had to get to the other side of school, I didn't really have the time to keep loitering. That is why the made passing time so short, so you would get straight to class. Only another reason to dislike school.

Not really paying attention, I bumped into someone and dropped _all_ my books on the floor. Go _fucking_ figure.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't paying atten-"

"No problem, I wasn't either. Here let me help you with your books." The blond, mullet haired, boy I had bumped into leaned down and grabbed the books I dropped on the floor and handed them back to me.

"Thanks…"

"Hey, I said no problem. It's okay. By the way, my names Demyx. It's nice to meet you." He said with a warm smile.

Oh. My. God. So this was him? But why is he so… so nice? I didn't know what to do.

"Uh, R-roxas." I stuttered.

In one way I wanted to throw rabies on him! But on the other hand, he was just so nice!

"Oh! Axel's told me about you!"

There was still a smile on his face.

"Oh… uh… what did he say?" I was gonna weasel that information out of him and I was gonna weasel it out good.

"This and that, you know."

No, I didn't know, that's why I asked. But before I could say anything more the bell rang and Demyx started running down the hall.

"See ya later!"

"Wait, no! Come back here! Stop running! Tell me what he said." No, I wasn't desperate. I was just… just not desperate… that's I was not. Curious, heh heh, yeah. I was just curious, not desperate. Curious…

"Get to class!" a teacher yelled from the door of his classroom across the hall, which successfully made me jump.

So much for weaseling it out.

* * *

"Look who finally wants to join us. Hello there Mr. Leonhart, glad you could make it to class. And, lookie here, you're only," he stopped to look at the clock, "two minutes and forty-seven seconds late."

Vexen wasn't happy. He completely hated students to be late to _his_ class, even if it's only by a second, no joke.

"I think an hour of detention after school should help to teach you to show up on time, don't you?"

"Yes sir."

I walked from the door way to my seat and listened to the rest of the lecture, even taking a few notes here and there to show I paid attention, at least a little bit.

Why do we even have to learn history? Not like it's important. See, if I didn't have to learn it, I wouldn't have had to deal with Vexen and his stupid detentions.

Damn, I hated detention.

* * *

As if detention wasn't bad enough, I had the pleasure of being in it with the one person I would never want to be stuck in a room with, well, at least now that we broke up. I guess it wouldn't have mattered too much if we were still together. Axel.

I should've known. He _always_ got detention.

Basically, I now had a reason to _hate_ life.

"Roxas? In detention? Never thought I'd see the day." Larxene cackled from her seat in the back of the room. The teacher supervising detention shot her a look.

I made sure my seat was far enough away from everyone, especially Axel, so that even if we could talk, we couldn't.

The teacher, who must have been a senior or maybe junior teacher because I had never seen him ever, stood up from his seat in the front of the class and began to scribble the letters to spell detention on the white board behind him. Seconds later he picked up a white sheet from his desk.

"When I call your name, I want you to tell me why you are here." After his announcement he read the first name on the sheet. "Princely Beast."

The boy, who I assumed was Princely, replied the he was in for cursing out his math teacher and threatening to beat another kid with a wooden ruler.

"Larxene Fitch."

"Ha ha, kicked the shit out of this blond freshman. Her fault, you know. I mean, that's what she gets for flirting with my man. I aint just going to sit back and let it happen, cause-"

"That's enough Miss Fitch," he cut her off. "How about… Alice Iwonder?"

The girl shrugged. "Fell asleep during class."

Then I came up. I considered lying to make myself look better, but decided against it. Why lie?

"I was two minutes and forty-seven seconds late to class." Almost as pathetic as falling asleep.

"Lastly, Axel Yemen." The teacher said with a sigh and continued un-amused, "What did you do this time, Axel?"

"Set the chemistry lab on fire." He said with a smirk. "One little spark and they act like its some _huge_ deal. It _was_ pretty awesome though."

"Wow, again, Ax? Get more original next time, babes." Larxene shouted out.

The teacher look annoyed. "Okay, shut it. You are in detention and for the next hour you can _not_ speak. Atall! Think of it more as a… study hall. And that means do your homework. Your hour starts," he paused and looked at the clock, "now."

About five minutes into detention my phone started to vibrate, over and over and over again.

Fuck, I forgotten to tell Yuffie. She was going to kill me.

I began to text a message to her when the teacher started to walk around the classroom.

"I'll be taking that Mr. Leonhart."

Everyone turned to look at me.

Fuck.

I tried to hide the embarrassment on my face, by laying my head face down on my desk.

This was going to be a long hour.

I really hated school.

* * *

After detention I was allowed to have my phone back, with warning of course, and endured the painful screeching message. Yuffie _basically_ yelled about how she wouldn't wait any longer and that I would have to find my own way home for ditching her. Crap. That only meant one thing; I had to walk home.

It had gotten kinda late to be walking after school. But oh well. I started the three mile trudge home.

I was reminded of how much I hated walking, it started to rain.

Through my headphones I started to hear a muffled sound, which started to resemble my name. I looked up and to the right me was Axel in his old warn truck, the window rolled down.

"Roxas. Roxas do you want a ride home?"

"No, I'm fine. Uh… thanks anyways."

"Roxas, just get in the car." Persistent much?

"No really, I'm good, Axel."

"You live three miles from here!"

"I'm fine. It's not that long a-a walk"

Axel was never this persistent, just why in the world would he want to give me a ride anyways? What the hell was going on?

Axel lost his patience and began to get irritated with me, "Just get into the fucking car, Roxas." He shouted. Soon after, he let out a sigh with hopes of re-control his anger. Something he was never very good at. "I wanna talk to you anyways."

"Uh…" I stuttered as I tried to think of what to say next.

I never thought though, that my _savior_ would come in the form of Zexion.

He'd seemed to have appeared out of nowhere in his expensive sports car. Why did he have an expensive car anyways? Didn't his parents hate him or something?

"Roxas! Come on, we have to work on our science project, remember? I'm still not going to get an F because of you. So, come on."

Axel or Zexion? Which one did I hate… less?

I got in the car with Zexion.

"Sorry, Ax, we really do have to work on that science project. Heh, heh, heh. We'll talk later, kay?" I was a horrible liar, but whatever. My lie had seemed to work well enough as Axel rolled up his window and drove out of sight.

Zexion's car smelled… nice. It really did, maybe just the props of those nice expensive cars… or something.

Zexion hit the acceleration and we began to drive down the road.

It was silent for the first few seconds, which felt more like hours, as I soaked in what just happened.

Everything had happened too fast, then… then he said the unexpected. The unexpected meaning something I would never have thought I would hear from Zexion, _ever_!

* * *

**Kuri; **Ha ha! Cliffhanger. Sucks 4u, we know what happens! 3

**Kitii;** And guess what, guess what! It involves the destruction of the world! Just kidding. That doesn't happen till chapter four.

**Kuri;** I thought that was in the fifth…

**Kitii;** Silly gurl, that's when they get eaten by aliums!

**Kuri;** Tune in next time!


	3. The Baby

Disclaimer: Characters used throughout this story belong only to Square-Enix and Disney. MEANING, we don't own them, they are not ours. The end.

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Three; The Baby**

_**

* * *

**_

I didn't expect him to say…

"But now you owe me _big_! Anyways, where do you live?"

"Wait what?! How do I owe you?"

Zexion smirked. I really wanted to smack the grin off his face.

"I saved you from an awkward car ride with your ex-boyfriend, that's how."

I gaped. And THIS wasn't an awkward car ride? I frowned and grumbled out my address.

"Wow, that's a bad part of town."

I rolled my eyes.

"So?" For me, living in the bad part of town had never bugged me. I'd learned _two_ things:

_One_; never look anyone in the eyes.

_Two_; keep your expensive belongings put away.

News to you all right?

We arrived at my house not too long later.

I got out of his car, "Uhm, thanks for the ride. I, uh, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Yeah. Okay. Uh, bye."

With that is shut the car door and I ran inside my house.

_**

* * *

**_

The next day I had to get my parents to take me to school, _early_, because whenever I called Yuffie, she would hang up on me. Man, now I would have to explain.

I went to my locker, only to see Yuffie standing there glaring. Why was she even at school this early? Damn her for knowing how early I would have to be here if I need a ride from my parents.

"Explain."

"Okay, don't be mad. _None_ of this was my fault, none of it!" I said in my defense. It didn't even seem to faze her.

"Spill it."

"Okay, so I was late to Vexen's class, right. You know how he is, and well, the bastard gave me an hour of detention. And I totally meant to call you, I mean, I tried texting you, I really did! Except that the stupid teacher who was supervising detention took away my cell phone. And well, yeah."

"Is that all?" She said sternly, but seemed to lighten up, "How'd you get home anyways?"

"Um, I, uh, got a ride."

"From who?" Yuffie asked suspiciously.

"Uh, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"WHO?!"

"Zexion."

Yuffie gawked at me, her mouth threatening to hit the floor.

"Why?!"

"Well Axel-"

"Axel was there?!" Yuffie squealed, hands covering her face.

I sighed, "Yeah. He tried to get me to ride with him after detention, but Zexion _saved_ me?"

"Wow, Rox. You should totally date Zex!"

It was my turn to gawk at her. He was my _enemy_! My enemy I tell you!

Before I could object to her obscene statement, a hand was placed on my shoulder. Which like always, made me jump.

"Rox, we still need to talk." I knew who it was without having to turn around. Been though too much not to know.

"Um, now?" I slowly turned around to face Axel.

"Yeah, Rox, now. Yuff, I'll see you later, then maybe we can finally catch up. Kay?" Yuffie's call to leave.

Axel led me over to the school library.

"So, Ax? What did you want to talk about?" I tried to sound cool and calm. But inside I was screaming how this all could have been avoided. You know, if I just went to class early, but damn that Yuffie and her social standards. I swear that whole nerd thing is a crock!

"Well you see, Dem told me that I needed talk to you."

"Oh." All calm and coolness dropped dead and faded away.

Demyx, really? Only to talk to me 'cause your new boyfriend told you too. How depressing is that?

"I don't think it should've ended with you finding Dem giving me a bl-"

I stopped Axel before he could continue. I really didn't want to reply the events. Let's just say I was scarred for my whole childhood.

"Axel, I just wanna know one thing. Did you do it because I wouldn't have sex with you?" I truly was curious. I told him from the very begining that I wasn't ready, and probably wouldn't be for a long time. Me and Ax had only ever made out, that was as far as I went.

Axel turned nearly as red as his hair. "Well, a man has his needs… Rox."

Great, so I was right.

"That's all I wanted to know." I started to turn around and head to the door.

"Rox, wait!" He grabbed my arm to stop me. "Really, I didn't mean for it to end that way, just… Uh, yeah. Dem really is a nice guy, you know. I mean, in different circumstances, I think you two would have totally hit it off. So, just don't… don't blame him, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. I really do have to go. Nice to have the conversation. Great catching up, we have to do this more often. On that thought, maybe not." I pulled my arm away from his grasp and walked out of the library leaving Axel behind.

_**

* * *

**_

Science was less awkward then previous days, but I was still wondering about the favor I owed Zexion.

"Class, today we will be raising babies!"

I think I misheard the teacher.

"Every group come up and collect a baby!"

Mortified I walked to the front of the room to collect mine and Zexion's baby. Oh God! That sounded _so_ wrong!

"You have to take good care of these little _blessings_ for two whole months! And then you and your partner get to write a fine little essay about what raising a child was like and how you and your partner dealt with everything you encountered in the process. Aren't you excited?!"

"Uh, sir," Olette spoke up, holding her hand in the air, "Why are we raising babies in science?"

"Funding was cut and we get to combine classes. Any other questions? No, good."

I looked at the baby. Oh God this would _not_ be fun. Suddenly something stuck out. You know how usually it will say 'made in china' on the foot of a doll, or something like that, well, I didn't.

The only thing inscribed on the foot was 'Van Winkle'. Maybe that was its name? Did the baby doll even have a name?

"By the way, Roxas, I'm the father, just so you know." Zexion said, he looked like he should be smiling but he just kinda… smirked, as always.

But, oh no, I was no girl!

"Zexion, you're the girl! Besides, you're the one who was PMSing the first few days!" Oh, I went there.

"Takes one to know one."

"That's the best come back you can think of?"

"Better than yours."

I groaned in frustration, "Fine! You can be the dad!" I hated him all over again.

_**

* * *

**_

It was hard to explain the baby under my arm as I got into Yuffie's car.

"Um, Roxas, what's that?" She pointed to the doll.

"Yeah, it's our baby."

"'_Our'_? Who is 'our'?"

I sighed. "Zexion's and mine." Her look was indescribable. "It's for SCIENCE! They have to combine classes, or some shit like that, and we got a baby, okay?! It's _not_ what you think!"

She continued to gawk. "Sure Rox, whatever you say."

"Can we just take me home now?"

Yuffie started her pink bug and began towards my house.

"So what's its name?"

"'_Its'_ a _he_ and _his_ name is Van Winkle."

"What kind of name is that?!"

"The kind of name that's on its foot."

She looked at me with disbelief, "You're lying. There's _no_ name on it's foot!"

"HIS foot! And yes there is, here, look!" I held up the baby doll's foot.

Yuffie turned to look, nearly crashing into a stop sign.

"Rox! I told you not to disturb me when I'm driving!"

I gawked. Oh, well, whatever. I was lucky I wasn't dead. Yuffie was such a careless driver.

_**

* * *

**_

I grew quite tired about being asked about my baby quite fast.

It was the first thing Yuffie said, the first thing my dad said, _then_ the first thing my mom said!

"Oh Roxy-poo! I never thought I would ever get grandchildren! So… Who's the lucky daddy?"

"Mom! _First_ it's a science project and _second_, why do you assume I'm the mother?!"

"Oh, Hunny Bun. It's okay. I'm a mother and look how happy I am!"

"MOM!"

She took the doll from my hands. "We'll have a whole wardrobe for this darling yet! But really, Hun, you must tell me who the father is."

"Mom, okay, there is no father! It's a _doll_! And I'm only doing it with my partner. The end!" I didn't mean for it to sound like that. It had sounded perfect in my head.

"My Baby has a partner! And you haven't told your beloved mother?! I thought we had a better relationship then that!" She cried overdramatically.

"MOM!"

"Hunny! Just tell me who the daddy is, please."

"You're never gonna meet him! He's just my science partner. Anyways, I'm going to work on my homework now." I proceeded to run into my room and shut the door, getting as far away from my mother and any other questions she would have. I threw the baby doll on my bed and got out my homework.

_**

* * *

**_

Another hour and a half later I was called down for dinner. The conversations went downhill very, very fast.

"Squall, dear!" Only my mom was allowed to call my dad by that name. Anyone else and he would correct them on the dot!

"I don't wonna know." My dad said quickly. He never was quite fond of me after I _came out_. Of course, that wouldn't stop my mom from telling him whatever it was she wanted to say.

"Roxas won't tell me who his baby's daddy is!"

Sora, after swallowing a whole piece of pizza shouted, "Roxas has a baby?! Oh man, why didn't you tell me?!"

"It's a science project! Jeez!" I hated my family.

_**

* * *

**_

_Toughguy11 signed on._

_Toughguy11_; OMG, UR ON!

_Toughguy11_; UR NEVER ON!

_Bladebarer13_; yeah, amazing.

_Bladebarer13_; anyways, I hate my life.

_Toughguy11_; dude, not this AGAIN!

_Toughguy11_; wut this time?

_Bladebarer13_; besides fucked up convos with my ex, my science project, and my family?

_Toughguy11_; dude get over it and move on

_Toughguy11_; wait, whats so bad about science?

_Bladebarer13_; oh, I guess you wouldn't know. we have babies in science now. its fucked up.

_Toughguy11_; lmao, sucks fur you!

_Toughguy11_; least your with Olette

_Toughguy11_; I don't have any classes with her, its sucks

_Bladebarer13_; oh yeah, btw, Yuffie's pissed at you.

_Toughguy11_; wait why?

_Bladebarer13_; break up with Seifer

_Bladebarer13_; "you two were just sooo cute together"

_Toughguy11_; lmao

_Toughguy11_; Olette is ten times better then him though

_Toughguy11_; fur realz man

_Toughguy11_; guys are too much to deal with, there image and everything

_Toughguy11_; haha, no offence

_Bladebarer13_; WOW! Hayner

_Bladebarer13_; harsh

_Toughguy11_; but oh SO true

_Toughguy11_; FUCK, moms coming

_Toughguy11_; gtg

_Toughguy11_; nite

_Bladebarer13_; night

_Toughguy11 signed off_

I turned off my computer.

Midnight, damn, what had happened to the rest of my evening? Why was Hayner's mom so anal about the computer anyways? There goes my entertainment, guess it was time for bed anyways.

I lunged onto my bed and pulled to covers over my head, knocking the doll onto the floor with my feet.

_**

* * *

**_

Science was always interesting. Why did I dread this class so much, oh yes, Zexion.

As I sat down, with our baby, whom we had to take to school each day, he _immediately_ started a conversation, which was very unlike him.

"So, Roxas, you know how parents usually live together, and how you owe me that favor?"

I raised an eyebrow, "What're you getting at?"

"We'll I got into this fight with my uncle, some _not so very nice_ things were said, and done. And well, he kicked me out and told me to never come back. That pretty much sums it up. And I really don't want to live in my car…"

"Wait… are you saying you want to… live with me?!"

_**

* * *

**_

**Kuri;** Guess you're pretty much mad, huh?

**Kitii;** Whatev, guess you just have to wait. But bby, it will be gooood.

**Kuri;** Oh yes, will it be good!

**Kitii;** Anyways, time for bed! Night!


	4. Favors, Mothers, And Unruly Fathers

Disclaimer: Characters used throughout this story belong only to Square-Enix and Disney. MEANING, we don't own them, they are not ours. The end.

**NOTE;** READ THINGS AS THEY ARE WRITEN, THAT'S WHY THEY ARE WRITEN THAT WAY! WE MEAN TO USE CHAT SPEAK, **GOT IT!**

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Four; Favors, Mothers, And Unruly Fathers. Don't Forget the Condoms **

_**

* * *

**_

"For the baby."

"The BABY! The baby is FAKE! Wait… in your car?" I was almost completely shocked.

"Um, yeah."

"Hey wait, why with me? What about your friends?"

"I don't want to be a burden. Besides, they don't owe me any favors."

Well, I suppose I did owe him a favor, for as he says, saving me from one awkward conversation, only to put me in another. And I suppose I did tell him to _off_ himself. See, using trendy terms now, thanks Yuffie.

"Uh… guess, I guess you can." Wow, didn't think this would ever happen.

"I will meet you after school then?"

"…K."

Fuck, Yuffie is going to have a field day with this.

_**

* * *

**_

"He is gonna _live_ with you?!" Yuffie screeched, as expected.

"Only 'cause he was kicked out."

"So he goes straight to _you_ for assistance? Sure, you guys are definitely hooking up now. I mean, already living together and all. You two will just be _so_ cute together!"

"Uh… no? What the hell, Yuffie, is that _all_ you think about?"

"Of course not. I think about everyone else too."

Of course. Great.

_**

* * *

**_

Maths was my second most hated subject, next to science.

The teacher was Lexaeus. No one could understand him. I mean, he _did_ speak English and all, but he grumbled. Everyone just hoped that he wrote what he said on the board. It was _not_ my fault that I almost failed maths last year; I couldn't understand him then either. It's a surprise _anyone_ passed.

I hated maths. Yes, maths. It _has_ an 'S'.

"24 grumble grumble." The teacher… grumbled.

I leaned over to Hayner, who was in this dreaded class with me for two years.

"Did you catch that?" I asked.

"You think I caught it?!... No, I didn't. Sorry."

Best thing about this class? We could talk all we wanted. Lexaeus never said anything about it. Well, if he did, no one heard it.

"So… uhm… how's Olette?"

"Roxas, you saw her in science. I have _no_ classes with her." Hayner replied with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Uhm, she's _your_ girlfriend! Besides, I was occupied with… stuff."

"Whoa, Rox. What happened?"

"I don't wonna talk about it." How could I explain me and Zexion's baby PLUS living arrangements? That's just too much, isn't it?

"Come on, we have told each other everything since elementary school. That is with the exception of New Years, which I am still dying to hear. So either, spill this or New Years."

"I don't want to talk about it." I grumbled. Not New Years… again! Why cant people just get over that, it's in the past.

"Come on, buddy." He insisted.

"No." I scowled.

"So then what's the new drama?"

"Nothing. How. Is. Olette?" Take the god damn hint!

Hayner laughed. "Silly widdle, _Waksiss_, getting a tad bit agitated?" He teased.

_**

* * *

**_

"Laughs!" Rikku screamed from across the hallway.

"Cries! My name is _not_ Riri!" Riku yelled back.

"Laughs at your pain!"

Another wonderful argument; got ta love the two, except Riku who leaves me with that Kairi. I . Hate. Her. _So_ much.

"Stop calling me that! It is _not_ my name!"

"Is now, buddy! Laughs till cries!"

"Rikku, shut up!" Riku snapped.

"Who there Riri. You did _not_ just say the 'S' word!"

Oh yeah, the wonderful 'S' word. Got to love that. Last year Rikku made everyone who said it pay her five money, each time. Do you know how quickly you can go broke from that?

"I don't even care! Stop fucking calling me 'Riri'!"

"Aw, but you let Sora, what makes him _so_ special, hmmm?" Rikku taunted.

"It's uh… that's different!"

Considering I had to get to class I hurried down the hall. I didn't want detention, _again_.

_**

* * *

**_

Zexion's car still smelled nice. I would have lived in there… for a day. Then I'd probably mooch off someone, kinda like what Zexion is doing.

"Will your parents care?"

"My mom wont, my dad might. Doesn't really matter though, 'cause what my mom says goes, she controls the house."

Zexion sighed and pulled into my drive way. My mom, seeing it was not Yuffie's obnoxious pink bug, ran outside to great us, leaving the front door wide open.

"Oh my God! Roxas has a new friend!"

Zexion smirked. "Sort of. I'm Zexion Strife."

My mom blinked, "Strife. My long lost love." She did the dreamy look of her's again, remembering some _long lost love_…? "Oh Zexion! Yuffie's told me all about you! Do you have any STDs?" My mom said this all so easily.

Zexion looked unfazed. "Nope, clean as a whistle."

Haha, caught him this time.

"Well actually, whistles can have Mono-."

"Roxas, shut up, you're the one who had Mono! Besides, I want to hear what Zexion has to say."

I was not surprised at my mother's rudeness. She did it to my dad all the time. Not that he cared much anymore.

As we started to walk to the house my mother finally realized the baby doll under Zexion's arm.

"Oh. My. God! You're the daddy?!" Mom screeched.

"I guess you could say that."

"Roxas, hun. Why didn't you tell me the daddy was so cute? So I assume Zexion, here, is on top?"

"MOM! We're not together, it's a science project!"

"Well actually, it's not really science." Zexion corrected.

Suddenly Sora ran down the stairs, Riku in toe, "This is the guy living with us?!"

"How did you know?!"

"Well… Yuffie told Rikku, who told Selphie, who told Yuna, who told Tidus, who told Wakka, then told Paine, who told Riku, who told Kairi, who told me."

"Fur serious, Sora, did you really have to say all that? I mean that wasted 15 seconds of my life!"

"And, what would you be doing if you had them back?" Riku winked.

"Riri, I hate you! Don't talk to me. You are not allowed to talk in my presence, get it?!"

Mom giggled.

"My name is NOT Riri!"

Sora giggled. Zexion smirked.

"Well, everyone else calls you that now. By the way, I think Rikku deserves the name more."

"Wait, that's Riku!"

"Sora, you're dumb." I announced.

"I am not! Cries! Mom, Rox is calling me dumb! Riku beat him up."

"Sorry Sora, I don't fight girls."

Zexion finally laughed.

I was about to rip Riku's head off, bare handed I might add, and put it on a shish-kabob, then fed it to Sora.

"Take it back!"

"No!"

"Now boys, calm down. So Zexion, you will be staying with us then?" Mom _finally_ butt in.

"If it's alright with you, Mrs. Leonhart."

Suck up.

"Oh, of course. Boys, do I need to go buy some condoms? I can get the flavored kind! What's your favorite flavor Zexion?"

"MOM, NO!"

"So _That's_ what you'll be doing with your 15 seconds." Riku smirked. Stupid smirks. People shouldn't smirk.

"No it's not! Mom! I'm a virgin!"

"Not for long." Riku nudged me in the ribs.

Before I could tear off his arms and throw it to the neighbor's pit bull - I am not a violent person - Sora grabbed Riku's hand and ran back inside.

I was stuck helping Zexion bring in his stuff. Cries.

_**

* * *

**_

"So, Roxas you have a lot of pictures of you and Yuffie." Zexion commented.

"Well, we are BFFs forever fur life."

"Dude, you sounded so gay."

"That's what you sound like every day! OWNED!"

Ohh. Score one Roxas. Score Zexion… a lot. Cries.

"Wait, why are there pics of Riku in here?"

"Uhm. Me and Sora share this room. Our house is small, remember, we live in the '_bad'_ part of town." I mocked.

Score two Roxas. Score Zexion… still a lot.

My door slowly opened.

Fuck.

"Roxy-poo! Guess what I got?"

I sighed. I hate my mom.

"I got the condoms!"

Zexion suppressed a laugh.

"W-what!?"

"Well, since you two wouldn't tell me, I called Yuffie, and _she_ informed me Zexion's favorite was cherry. But just to be safe – haha, get it, safe? – I got cherry, grape, lime, strawberry, bubble gum, chocolate, and vanilla." She handed me a bag. "But remember, you got to be quite. Don't wake up Sora, he's a growing boy who still needs sleep. And we're right next door, I don't want to hear any cries pf pleasure, or pain!" She half-glared at Zexion.

"Why are you talking to Yuffie?! She's MY friend, not yours! Stop talking to her!"

"But she tells me all types of juicy gossip. And I got to know about your life Roxas, you won't tell me anything." And with that, she skipped out of the room screaming, " Riku, are you staying for dinner?"

"I love your mom."

"I don't."

_**

* * *

**_

We all sat down at the dinner table.

"Ah, all my favorite boys!" Mom squealed.

"And, _who_ is he?" Dad pointed at Zexion, annoyed.

"Squall, it's rude to point. Sorry hun. Zexion, this is Squall. Squall, Zexion. He will be staying with us for a while."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Leonhart.

"Well, well. Finally someone who has manners. Wait Aeris, where will he be sleeping?"

"In the boys' room, of course."

"We don't have any other mattresses."

"Don't worry hun, they can just share a bed."

"WHAT!" I gasped in unison with my father.

"He cannot sleep together with my faggot of a son!" Dad burst.

"Squall, don't call him that! Roxas is not a faggot."

I sighed, best to stay out of things like this. Guess everyone felt the same, since they just sat there picking at there food.

"You cannot deny what is the truth, Aeris, no matter how much you try. I don't know what I did wrong with him. I mean, look how well Sora turned out."

"Squall, we have company!"

"Whatever, Aeris." He went back to eating.

"I'm not really hungry anymore. Mom can I be excused?" I didn't want to be around dad when he was like this.

"Rox, you didn't even touch your food."

I pleaded with my eyes.

"Fine, go ahead. See, look what you did, Squall!"

"Little sissy boy cant even take a fight."

"That's it, Squall, this is your son! The least you could do is _pretend_ to care! You're sleeping on the couch tonight.

I trudged upstairs. I hate him more then I hate her.

_**

* * *

**_

I sat down on my bed with my computer in my lap.

"No new e-mails…. Damn."

I closed my lap top and placed it on the floor. I examined the room.

Where the hell was Zex going to sleep? Wait, did I just call him Zex?

I considered calling Yuffie, but she'd make my head hurt worse. Father would like that.

Before I could think of anyone else to call, Zexion walked in.

"Hey, is dinner over already?" I asked, knowing the answer would be '_no'_.

"Not really. Man, your dad's almost a bigger ass than mine."

I sighed.

"Can we not talk about that?"

Zexion shrugged, sitting next to me on my bd.

"You know I won't rape you in your sleep, right?" I asked, hoping he DID know that.

Zexion was looking through the bag of condoms. "Cherry really is my favorite flavor, you know?"

"Uh… oh. Wait, why would Yuffie know that?!"

"Lets just say I've had some very _open_ relationships."

"Oh."

"Yeah, see, I was dating Fuu, then we had sex. Then I found out she was my mom."

"WHAT?!"

"Just kidding. My moms dead."

"I don't like your sense of humor." I grumbled.f

"You'll get over it."

"So, how long do you actually plan staying here?"

"I-D-K, as long as you let me."

"K… so…"

The door burst open, Sora and Riku came prancing in.

"Guess what guys! Riku's sleeping over! So we can have a slumber party! Like old times, you know?"

"How does dad _not_ see your gay?"

"'Cause I'm not, silly Rox. I _do_ have a girlfriend, or have your forgotten Kai already?"

Asshole.

"Yeah, well, I dated Olette in the second grade for two whole weeks."

"Oh, wow." Zexion commented.

"Roxas, that doesn't count." Riku teased.

"Riku, I _told_ you 'bout talking to me!"

Sora giggled.

"So guys, we should play some party games!"

"Uh, like what?"

"I don't know… Wait, wait! I know, I know! Truth or dare!"

"Sora, can you get any lamer?"

"Do you have any suggestion, Riku?" Sora yelled in his defense.

"I'm down for dare or double dare." Zexion suggested.

"Okay!" Sora squealed, excited.

_**

* * *

**_

**Kitii;** Can you say awesome?

**Kuri;** I. Hate. Squall.

**Kitii;** I hated him to begin with. But at least Zex is there now, right?

**Kuri;** Zex isn't so bad. I love him.

**Kitii;** Too bad Cloud doesn't. He kicked him out, then his uncle kicked him out. Doesn't look good fur him and Roxas.

**Kuri;** Squall hasn't kicked him out…. Oh wait, I hate him!

**Kitii;** Poor lil Rox has to live with him. Oh, dude! Did you notice we didn't really add anyone else in this chapter, well little of 'em anyways.

**Kuri;** Well, we will next time! Uhm… See ya next time.

**Kitii;** BTW, I'd go with the strawberry instead of cherry, if you know what I mean.

**Kuri;** Good Bye! O BTW…. Bubblegum FTW!


	5. God Bless the Weekends

Disclaimer: Characters used throughout this story belong only to Square-Enix and Disney. MEANING, we don't own them, they are not ours. The end.

**NOTE;** READ THINGS AS THEY ARE WRITEN, THAT'S WHY THEY ARE WRITEN THAT WAY! WE MEAN TO USE CHAT SPEAK, **GOT IT!**

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Five; God **_**Bless**_** the Weekends**

_**

* * *

**_

"I am _not_ going to lick the window that you just spit on!" Sora squealed.

"Dare or double dare, Sora, you gotta do it." Riku smirked, as he thoroughly enjoyed the disgust on Sora's face. Riku was such an ass.

I sat perched on my bed, yet to have had a chance to be asked the horrid question…

"Dear or double dare, Rox?" Damn! I missed Sora licking the window? Things just weren't going my way today.

"I don't care. Not like it matters either way."

"Kay buddy, it matters. Dare has chickens, double dare doesn't. But remember, you only have _four_ chickens!" Sora announced in his 'wasn't he just _so_ smart' tone.

"Uh… dare then, I guess."

No sure this was the best game; then again, thank God it was only Sora telling me what to do.

"I dare you to sing the Barbie girl song!"

"Uh… fine. I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere…." I continued the song, Sora eventually joined in and sang with me. Though I might mention how incredibly off key we were, and perhaps tone deaf.

"You actually know that _whole_ song?"

"You don't?" Pure disbelief oozed out of my mouth. How could anyone not know the Barbie girl song?

"You have to remember, Rox is our little gay boy."

"Shut your face." I knew the song because of Yuffie. That's my story, and I was sticking too it. "Riku," I glared at him, "dare or double dare?"

Now was my chance to-

"What's the worst thing _you_ could do, Roxas. Double dare."

Oh no he didn't! This was going to be great!

"Okay, I double dare you to…" I paused to think of how to get him back.

"See, you can't event think of anything, HA! Failure."

Asshole.

"I double dare you to… make out with Rikku at school Monday!"

"…What?" Riku gasped.

"Ha ha, double dare. Guess you got to Riri." Sora grinned his usual toothy grin.

Riku simply glared at me. I was dead. Maybe that was a bad idea after all.

"Okay, fine. Monday it is. Now back to the game… Zexion, D or double D?"

"Double dare, I guess."

"Good. Zexion, I _double_ dare you to kiss Roxas, _right_ now."

"WHAT!" My voice creaked as I nearly screamed. "I don't think so."

"Sorry, Rox. It was a double dare, he _has_ to."

"What an asshole!"

"Aw, Roxas, you don't want to kiss me? That hurts my feelings." Zexion joked. At least I hoped he did.

"R-right now?"

"Right now, Roxas."

Zexion face got closer and closer, and then…

He kissed my cheek and looked at Riku.

"You never said it had to be on the lips." Zexion smirked, and for once, I liked the smirk.

Even so, I was still probably bright red. Sora didn't take any time to point that one out.

"Whoa! Rox! You're the perfect shade of red, like Santa Claus' outfit. You know, the red one-"

"Sora, I'm pretty sure _everyone_ here knows what Santa looks like."

Riku sat and grumbled angrily to himself for his own stupidity.

Okay, so maybe Zexion was pretty smart, and maybe he wasn't the _hugest_ jerk on the planet. Not that I'd ever tell him that though.

We were about to continue the game until my mom happened to walk in.

"Oh my, what are you boys doing in here? And, Rox. Dear, why is your face bright red? Are you using the condoms?"

Everyone laughed except me, and well, Zexion didn't really laugh much either. Kinda made me wonder if he ever did. CRAZY, I tell you, crazy.

"Well, just checking on you. But, I hate to be the barer of bad news, BUT your dad wants lights out. You know how he is sometimes. Also he _does_ have to work tomorrow. Good night boys, see you all in the morning." She turned off the lights and closed the door.

Fuck, that made it too dark to see anything. I got up, off my bed, to try and clear everything from it, that everything consisting off my lap top and clothes. One step, two step, three… fall. 'Cept, there was more than just the floor under me.

"Fuck, sorry."

"Uh, it's fine… just get off."

"Oh crap. Sorry." I jumped up and backed onto my bed.

"Wow, Roxas, can't even wait a minute after lights out to get all up on top of Zexion."

"Shut up! It's not like that!"

"Funny, I always thought Zex would be on top."

"Fuck off, Riku. I hate you! Go die… _now_!"

"Temper, Temper. Though, you should know, denial is the first step." Riku continued.

Was he deaf or something? "It is _not_ like that!"

"There you go again…"

"Shut up and go to fucking bed. God, some people are trying to sleep so that they can go to work in the morning and make money to feed your fucking stomachs." My father screamed from the living room. He was unhappy, mostly from having to sleep on the couch.

Everyone quieted down instantaneously.

"So, uhm, Zexion, you will sleep that way, and… uh, I'll sleep this way." I pointed to each side of my _twin_ size bed as our eyes adjusted to the dark. I hoped this wouldn't turn out to bad.

I threw some pillows down to him.

"Why do you have a stuffed turtle here?" Zexion lifted my stuffed pink turtle.

"Give me Shuffle! Yuffie gave me that for my sixth birthday." He handed me Shuffle. "I can't sleep without him."

"Oh."

"Shut up, guys, we _are_ trying to sleep!" Riku said, as he lay next to Sora in his _twin_ size bed. Goodie, not awkward for them, just for me.

"Move your feet, there in my face."

"Sorry."

_**

* * *

**_

I slowly opened my eyes. There was someone next to me. It was cramped and really, really warm. I turned to my side, only to find Zexion was starring right at me.

I freaked. "What! Why did you move over here?!"

"You moved over _here_."

I looked around to realize that my head was at the foot of my bed; the side I made Zex lay on. Crap. When did I do that?

"W-when did I move over here? Wait, what time is it?"

"It's about 11:30, or so. Oh, and to answer your previous question, about 1:00am."

"Uh…. Uh… sorry." I had seemed to be saying that quite a lot.

"Whatev'."

I sat up and stretched, "Do- Do you want b-breakfast?"

"Dude, it's about lunch."

"So… brunch then?"

"Ha, sure."

I got out of bed to find Riku and Sora already gone. Figures. Can't waist the day with those two. Bet you they weren't off to go hang with Kairi though.

But sleep was _not_ wasting the day. Sleep was nice. I could sleep _forever_. Sometimes I wish I was a bear so that I could hibernate. Just… there wouldn't be a… Zexion bear in my cave. And… well, bears are scary. In some ways, I would like raising fear in peoples' hearts… In other ways, if people saw me they might tranquilize me, kill me, and then have bear-meat sandwiches.

Why the fuck was I still on the subject of bears?

"Roxas? You okay? You've been staring at the wall for like… five minutes."

Instantly I snapped out of my daze and scrambled off my bed to join Zexion walking to the kitchen.

My mom sat at the small table talking with… Yuffie… and eating… cookies… and… drinking… tea.

"Mom! I told you! Yuffie's _not_ your friend!"

Yuffie's eyes got big. "I am so!" She shouted, arms thrown across the table to pull mom into a hug.

"See? Me and Yuffie are buddy-buddies!" Mom said.

I glared at… well… everyone and trudged to the fridge.

Leftovers from dinner…

I'll make pancakes.

_**

* * *

**_

"So what do you want to do today? Well, the day we have left. You two just get up _way_ too late. It's already like, what… _noon_!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatev' Yuffie. I'm a growing boy, I need my sleep." I threw my hand over my chest and got out my puppy dog eyes.

She burst out in laughter. That excuse would have worked for Sora, _and_ he's _older_! I don't see why I couldn't get away with it. Cries. At least she wasn't sitting, chatting with my mom anymore.

"What did you guys," Yuffie glared, "or shall we say girls, talk about?" I asked.

"Oh, you know. This, that, and maybe more of this!" She pulled out a picture and held it in front of my face. I examined the photograph. The scenery looked somewhat familiar. Wait… it was my room… my bed! Shit! The picture was of me, asleep… cuddling with Zexion. Do _not_ like!

"Why!?"

"Haha, I'll need it someday. Plus, isn't it cuu-te! Least Aeris and I think it is. That's why we're making copies!"

My jaw dropped. Sometimes I really did not like being Yuffie's best friend.

"Cries!"

"Oh come on, Roxas. You're really going to cry 'cause there's a picture of you sleeping next to me?"

That wasn't all the picture was of. I mean sleeping is one thing, but cuddling. "Uh…" I paused, "Yes! Cries, cries forever! Get rid of it!"

Yuffie butt in as I continued to rant about the picture of doom. "Don't worry 'bout Roxy. He's just doesn't like showing his sensitive side."

"I HEARD THAT!" I glared. "I am going to get dressed, then we can go out… or something. BRB buddies." I ran to my room to get 'freshened up'.

_**

* * *

**_

When I got out to Yuffie's car, I noticed her speaking rapidly and Zex holding his head in his hands. Headache, I knew how that felt. Yuffie, she… just loved to talk. I guess me and her made an odd pair. I was antisocial… and she was the social butterfly.

"Zex! Zex!" She yelled, obviously trying to ask the boy a question.

"What?!" He snapped.

Yuffie grinned, not catching the tone in his voice. "If your parents kicked you out… how did you get such a nice car?"

Whoa! Yuffie! Touchy subject…. But I was curious myself.

"They used to buy my love. So, in turn I got this; until I started fighting back." He paused, "That's how I got it."

Maybe I should try fighting back against my dad… but, no, I liked being alive. Dad would kill me if I talked back.

I… uhm… 'walked into a door' last year. I don't remember what I did to get him so pissed but, I did. He lost it, and so goes the story. He isn't usually that violent though. Most of the time mom has him under control.

"So, what else did you get?"

"This and that, mostly non-essential things."

What is with everyone saying that?! 'This and that'. What is this and that?! Not that I cared…

"We should play some music. I know! Play Kana!" I suggested, since she _did_ have the CD.

"I hate Kana, she sounds like a dying cat!"

"Whoa, buddy, she does not!" Zexion stayed silent throughout our debate. "Yuffie, she sounds wonderful! You just don't understand!"

"Damn right I don't understand. There is nothing wonderful about that screeching, ear bleeding voice of that god awful person."

"You're just mad because she looks younger then you… and she's 25!"

"Shut up!"

"So, where are we going, Yuffie?" Zexion asked, successfully ending the conversation that was at hand.

"It's a surprise, silly!"

Of course a surprise. It was always a surprise. Sad thing is… I didn't usually like Yuffie's surprises. They're never very fun for me.

_**

* * *

**_

"No, Yuffie. Why are we even here?! It's September, almost October!"

"Rox, you are no fun! Zex, you'll go swimming with me, wont you? It'll be fun, I promise!"

"Uh, I didn't bring a bathing suit…" he said unenthusiastically. You could tell he wasn't so keen on the idea.

"You have boxers… don't you?"

"Yeah…"

"So, come one! You know you want to! Besides, I won't stop bugging you till you do."

Zexion sighed. "Will it get you to shut up?"

Yuffie nodded with a grin. As she took her shirt and shorts off to reveal a pink bikini. Guess she had this planned all day long. "Rox, you have to come too. You're not a very good host if you won't even entertain your guest."

"T-that doesn't even make sense."

"Just do it!" By the time she said that she was already over by me pulling my shirt over my head.

"FINE! But can I _please_ undress myself?"

She laughed, "Oh you're no fun, Roxy. I guess, but since when have you had a problem with me undressing you?"

"Yuffie, you have never-"

"New Years." She interrupted.

"New Years NEVER happened! I disregard it from my life!"

"What happened on New Years?" Zexion asked, already having his shirt and pants off. He… didn't look too bad. What am I say?!

"Nothing! Nothing happened on New Years!"

"Wow, Roxy, it wasn't that bad."

"It never happened!" I whined, "Never!"

"Whatev'! Lets go swimming boys!" Yuffie screeched as she ran to the water.

The beach really was quite nice. Not what you would have expected for fall. And the water wasn't terribly horrid either. Except when Yuffie got Zexion to tag team with her against me in a water fight. Something I would have _never_ expected from someone like him.

"W-what the hell guys! Stop splashing me! What did I ever do to you?!"

Yuffie giggled. "Widdle, Roxas, have a problem? Ha ha!"

"Jerk."

Zexion smirked.

"So how is the lovely couple anyways? I think you forgot you're off spring at home."

Silence.

"Oops. Whatever, it's only a doll anyways. I don't think it will be needing anything anytime soon."

"Roxas, you'd make a horrible parent."

"What are you talking about? I'd be a great daddy."

"I think the word you're looking for, Roxas, is 'mommy'."

"Shut your face, Zexion."

"Ooh, the happy couple is fighting. I don't think the baby will be very happen if you got a divorce." Yuffie giggled as we walked out of the water and back to her car. After the hours of so called _fun_.

"We aren't a couple, Yuffie."

"Not yet, Rox. Not yet."

Everyone got into the, _still_ ugly, pink bug after the 'exciting' time at the deserted beach. You know why it was deserted, maybe because it was fucking fall. But none the less, I could not deny it was a little fun.

_**

* * *

**_

Another awkward dinner with my father. He didn't say much this time, just glared at his steak. He was probably imagining it was my face and thinking of horrible ways to deform it. I nearly shuddered.

"Did you boys have fun with Yuffie?" Mom asked, breaking the silence with a bright smile on her face.

Damn, since Sora wasn't here, tonight that meant she'd question me and Zexion to no end. Stupid Sora, and having to spend the night with Riku. I mean, he was just over here. What the hell. Plus… if Kairi called one more time, I would rip my hair out and strangle her with it!

"Uh, yeah. She would have been here to fill you in, except she had to drive her mom to the hospital."

"Oh God, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just going to visit a family friend." I began to pick at the veggies on my plate. How I hated veggies.

"So what did you all do today?"

"We, uh, Yuffie surprised us and took us to the beach."

"Oh… God…" Dad mumbled. "Not again."

"That sounds wonderful!" Mom cheered.

"Wonderful…" Dad continued, still deforming his stake with his knife and fork.

"Well, we've heard enough from Roxy-Poo. What about you Zexy? Did you have a good day?" I cringed at the pet name.

"Well, Me and 'Roxy-Poo'" Zexion smirked at me, "got to go swimming."

"I'm glad you guys had fun." My mother smiled and put a piece of stake in her mouth.

Awkward silence filled the room until someone's phone started to ring. It was Zexion's, considering he'd pulled it from his pocket.

My dad scowled, "No phones at the table!"

Zexion continued to stare at the ringing phone. "But… it's my dad."

_**

* * *

**_

**Kuri; **Kekekeke. I bet you're wondering why Zexion's dad is calling.

**Kitii; **Too bad he dies before you get to find out. Wahahahaaaa.

**Kuri; **Wait… WHAT?!

**Kitii; **Death to them all by tsunami!

**Kuri; **THAT WAS NOT PLANNED!

**Kitii; **Since when did we plan things? Did I just hear MAN WHORE?

**Kuri; **Uhm… well, catch us next time and maybe we'll explain what happened on New Years.


	6. Pokemon Help Steal Chairs

Disclaimer: Characters used throughout this story belong only to Square-Enix and Disney. MEANING, we don't own them, they are not ours. The end.

**NOTE;** READ THINGS AS THEY ARE WRITEN, THAT'S WHY THEY ARE WRITEN THAT WAY! WE MEAN TO USE CHAT SPEAK, **GOT IT!**

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Six; Pokemon Help Steal Chairs**.

_**

* * *

**_

"Your dad? Why is he calling?" I was slightly confused.

"I… don't know." He said as his phone continued to ring.

My dad grew irritated with the ringing quite quickly and snapped, "Aren't you going to answer it?"

Zexion slowly opened his phone and pressed the send button, answering the call, "Hello?" There was slight murmuring on the other end of the phone. Zexion turned to my mom and dad, "Excuse me." He got up from the table and walking down the hall toward my room, phone still glued to his ear. He looked slightly tense.

My mother was the first to break the silence that was once again consuming the dinner table. "I wonder what that was about."

"Does it really matter Aeris? Just for once, leave it be."

We continued to eat our food ion silence until Zexion returned to the table. He sat down and casually started to eat, as though nothing had happened and he had never left.

Everyone stared, but no one said anything, even though we were all dieing to here what had happened. We all, meaning my mother and I. My dad was just simply waiting for the evening to end and return to his room, like always. Or at last that's what's usually going threw his mind, he has even said it on a few occasions.

"This is really good steak." Zexion complemented my mother, not showing any signs that anything was wrong.

"Thank you, Zexion, Hunny."

Finally, I couldn't stand it. I mean I wasn't one to be nosey, that's Yuffie's job, but this was too much. "What the fuck happened?!" I nearly yelled.

"My dad called, I though you being a sophomore in high school would have been able to figure that one out." He answered calmly.

Ouch.

"Thanks for your concern, but yes, with being a sophomore in high school I was well educated enough to figure that one out. So, let me restate my question-"

"Roxas, if he doesn't want to talk about it; we aren't going to make him."

"Finally, now can we all just shut up and finish the meal. God."

I grumbled at my dads outburst that wasn't an actually outburst, just kind of his usual unhappy self. "Whatever." I finished my food, cleaned up my plate, then finished the day by retreating to my room. My father only glared as I shut the door behind me.

Zexion came in not to long after me, most likely thanking my mom for dinner and helping her clean the table. But the conversation at dinner, it wasn't over yet.

"What happened on the phone with your dad?"

Zexion opened his mouth to speak but just as he did the door burst open and Yuffie flailed in. Damn, foiled again.

"Hey guys! Can I spend the night? Okay, good! 'Cause, you know what? I didn't really want to go home; my mom's a little too emotional. But, I mean, why waist time going home when I'm going to have to come right back tomorrow, right?"

I stared at her blankly before turning back to Zexion.

"OMG! Did I interrupt on foreplay?" Yuffie screeched as her hands hovered over her mouth.

I shook my head. "Zexion's dad called and he won't tell me what about."

"O-M-F-G! Tell me what happened!"

Zexion sighed, "Okay… my dad asked to talk about…" He paused, "Well, he just heard about my uncle and asked where I was staying. That's about the gist of it. It really wasn't anything special; I don't see what the big deal is."

"Ooooh, did you tell him you were staying with your future lover?"

"Uh, no?"

"Yuffie, we are _not_ lovers!"

"I said future! Geez, you guys need to just get over the fact it's going to happen _and_ I'll be there to say 'I told you so' and pick out Roxy's wedding gown!" She giggled.

"What?! Wait… why, why am I always the women?! I am not a woman! I can be very manly." I nearly screamed, for the millionth time that night.

"Quite the _fuck_ down!" My father screamed pounding on the wall separating the two rooms.

I still didn't feel Zexion was telling all about his phone conversation, 'cause it does not take _that_ long to say you are staying with a friend. Am I even considered his friend? I… I mean, by now I would think so… right?

"Well guys, I'm pooped. I'm going to bed, Kay?" Yuffie slid onto the side of my bed. But before I could tell her that it was only 9:30, she was out.

Wow, I guess she has been able to fall asleep that fast since I met her, I just never really noticed since, I was kind of, going to sleep at the same time. But really, damn. My attention towards Yuffie's sleeping patters didn't last long though.

"Really?"

"Really what?"

"Was that really _all_ you talked about on the phone? 'Cause honestly, I don't buy your story."

Zexion sighed.

"Can we talk about this in the morning?"

"You want to talk about it when Yuffie is awake? Not that I mind, but not the best idea, if you ask me. But whatever, fine."

"It really was not that big a deal."

I just sat there on the floor and stared at him for a moment "Your idea of a big deal and mine are somewhat different. I mean, once you spend time with Yuffie, everything changes." I rolled my eyes at everything, hoping he'd get the point.

He thought for a moment, "Kay, here's the deal; I'll tell you… _if_ you tell me something in return."

"Uhm… what did you want to know?" I didn't like where this had gone.

"To make things interesting, tell me about… New Years."

"WHAT!?" I instantly quieted down in fear of my father's fury. "What? That doesn't even compare!"

"So then, you are belittling my problems?" He said with a smirk.

"What no! I- it just doesn't, I assure you…. wait, I thought you didn't have a problem!"

"I don't, but that's my deal. Take it or leave it, your choice."

I sighed. "Okay fine, but you go first."

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas. If I went first, then how can I be sure you'll tell me your part of the bargain?"

"What? I-it's the same for me to you."

"Have I ever once given you a reason not to trust me?"

I glared at him and sighed, once again. "Fine."

Zexion smirked, _once again_.

I stared at the floor, deciphering in my mind how I was going to say this. "So, it was New Years…" I paused.

Zexion leaned back against Sora's bed, making himself comfortable, as he threw his arms behind his head. He raised an eyebrow as a paused, but silently waited for me to continue.

"Yeah, it was New Years…" I pulled my hands into my lap.

"I got that."

"Well, it was New Years and uh… there was a party. Yeah, there was a New Years party… on New Years. And I was there."

"Go figure."

I sighed, "So, I was at this New Years party, you see. And, uh… yeah, I was there. Just, you know, chillin' with my peeps." I laughed a little, but stopped suddenly when I saw the look on Zex's face. "Uh, my friends…. I was chillin' with my friends. Who were also at the party… on New Years."

No response. I stared to fiddle with my hands.

"Okay, so, there was punch… and we drank the punch. I-it was fruit punch, 'cept it wasn't really punch. Though we always thought I was, 'cause you know, it looked like punch. So we drank the punch, or what we thought was punch. You know, at the party on New Years… yeah. Heh, heh, heh. There you go. How's that for a story?" I gave him a pathetic thumbs up and a cheesy nervous smile.

He didn't say anything though, just sat there. Along came an awkward silence.

"FINE, so, we drank the punch, and got a little… uh, n-ot exactly normal, I guess you could say… due to the punch."

"Drunk?"

"If you insist on calling it that, then y-yes, we got d-drunk. Anyways, we drank the punch and you know, so you know… we drank it. And, uhm, people were runnin' around, you know. And, uh, it- it seemed like fun? So… I wanted to join them… yeah. Well, after drinking the punch, most things seemed like fun. So, then I wanted to run around… with everyone else. Well, everyone that was- running. B-but, I just felt so restricted, you see. I mean, you would too… totally. And Yuffie being the kind hearted friend she was, and also drinking punch… kinda, you know… you know, did what every good friend would do… you know?"

Wow, I said 'you know' an awful lot of times, how pathetic.

'Go on' was all I got in response.

"Well, she made it so I was… less restricted when running around."

'How so?" I- he, I know he knew what I meant.

"She, uh, she un-restricted me… you know."

More silence.

"Uh, well, you know. Uhm, by, er, takingmyclothesoff." I mumbled.

"What was that?" He smirked.

"She took my clothes off. My best friend took my clothes off. Okay? And I-I ran around… So, that's what happened on New Years. Except, it never happened!" I scowled. It might not have been the whole story but I was hoped it was enough to let me slide. I would have even crossed my fingers if it weren't noticeable. "Your turn."

"Well, I think it's about time for bed." He faked a yawn. "Took you like a half an hour just to say you streaked and Yuffie helped."

"_Hell no fucker, _a deal is a deal!" I screamed.

My dad once again pounded on my wall, harder than before, meaning it was his last warning. "GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP!"

Somehow, it didn't wake Yuffie.

I scowled and lowered my tone to my 'inside' voice. "What happened on the phone?"

"Why do you care so much?"

Why did o care so much? I wasn't really sure. Simple curiosity turned into a need to know, and I wasn't even sure why. But, I guess since I told him my 'horror' story, he has to tell me something in return. "You made the deal."

He sighed. "He just called to bitch me out, that's all. I guess my uncle called him after what happened and that's pretty much the end of the story. He didn't really care where I was, never really did, now that I think about it. Dad was just pissed because he got bitched out by my uncle about his parenting skill, and my supposed anger issues. Not my fault Saix was a pussy and couldn't take a fight, 'cause the blender being thrown at him was _pure_ accident, especially when it turned on. His fault anyways, that's what he deserves for trying to shave my head. I love my hair!" He had somehow removed his hands from behind his head and began stroking his hair without me even realizing it. "It wasn't a funny joke." Finally, he sighed. It seemed that most of the time he was talking more to himself then he was to me.

"By the way… what does your right eye look like?"

Zexion raised an eyebrow, the only one viewable, "The same as my left, why? What did you expect it to look like?"

I could already feel my face turn hot with embarrassment. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at the floor. "Uh… I wasn't sure. I kind of thought it didn't exist."

"Wow. Rox, you really are a blond."

I was offended so what did I do? I pouted.

It was getting late though; I looked over towards my bed. Fuck. Yuffie was sprawled out engulfing my bed with her body. And again, I was displeased. Why did she have to be at my house anyways?

Zexion followed my gaze then looked behind him at Sora's empty bed. "Guess we're bunking together again."

"Or, I have an idea!"

_**

* * *

**_

Yuffie was _not_ pleased as we tried to roll her off my bed. I guess we should have put down pillows, but the ground, the shag, it looked soft. Kind of. I mean, no need for pillows… right? Well, Yuffie didn't think so. Sometimes I think she might need anger management more than anyone else. She broke my favorite lamp. It was my purdy star lamp that _she_ gave _me_ for Christmas. Now it's in millions of pieces on the floor. Good thing her aim was off, or else I would have brain damage. You'd think, by now, I would have known not wake her. It wasn't my fault; I just wanted my own bed. Was that too much to ask? I mean, really!

But for my punishment, I got to sleep with Zexion. Uh… not sleep, like you know… all we did was sleep, like dream land and all that shit! Yeah… we just slept and that's all! God, what were you thinking?

By the time I woke up I was on the other side of the bed… cuddling up to Zexion. Someone had to be doing this to me, 'cause… I… it couldn't be me! It just couldn't! I didn't do those kinds of things!

Yuffie, as you might have expected, gawked and made a big ass deal. I just pouted at my best friend and denied whatever I could.

The rest of Sunday went by uneventful.

_**

* * *

**_

Monday, school. How I hated school, and how I hated Mondays. The day would suck and I already knew it for a fact.

_But_, Riku would hafta kiss Rikku, which would make every hour of suffering worth it.

Yuffie was also a bit upset, if you will, with me these days, due to the fact I didn't ride with her to school in the mornings anymore. But which would you choose, Yuffie's pink Slug-Bug _Princess_… or Zexion's super cool _unknown name_ car?

Plus, teachers seemed to like me better when I showed up with Zexion. Maybe because he was a smart, straight A, student and Yuffie is… well, Yuffie. I don't really know though, that's all I got.

None of the classes were even worth remembering, other than homework I got from each. Writing a paper about the best foods to feed a baby for science, about three dozen math problems, studding for my spelling test, and reading chapters in my text books for every other class, go homework. But there was still the epic-ness of the Rikku-Riku scene. I mean, usually I wouldn't like those kind of things, but this was just the funnies thing ever.

I leaned up against my locker knowing right where I would find them.

Rikku was completely unaware as 'Riri' just got up in her face and plowed their lips together.

So what would you except her to do? Well, she slapped him across the face, kneed him in the groin, and while he was down, side kicked him head to the ground.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

Groaning was all Riku had in his response.

Sora magically appeared beside Riku and started to tend after his best friends wounds. Really where does he always come from?

Rikku marched off to the bathroom muttering about how she would have to wash her mouth out with lots of antibacterial soaps.

I giggled as a trudged off to my next class, didn't need detention.

_**

* * *

**_

"Why are we hanging out with Yuffie?"

"You're living in my house, you'll live my torture. " I mumbled, half joking, making sure Yuffie couldn't hear.

Somehow we all ended up piling in Yuffie's Bug. Why her Bug instead of Zexion's car, I have no idea.

"So guys, we kinda have to baby sit my brother…"

"Denzel… again?"

"Uh… no choice, and now you get to suffer with me."

"He's seven… I think he can take care of himself."

"Roxas! That's horrible, he's just a lil' kid."

I scowled as we arrived at her house. We still had an hour before Denzel got home.

"So… what are we going to do?" Zexion asked.

"Idk, what so we _want_ to do? Wink wink, nudge nudge, point point!"

"W-what? That doesn't even make sense."

"Doesn't it, Roxas? Doesn't it?"

Once again, Zexion remained silent. It's like he doesn't really like talking when hanging with Yuffie and I, or at least not often… not that he really talked that much when it was just him and me either.

Suddenly a familiar ring tone went off. Yuffie and I turned to stare at Zexion as he pulled out his phone.

"I'll be right back." He slowly walked outside; flipping open is phone in the process.

"So…?"

"So… what, Yuffie?" She was implying something, I just didn't understand what.

"So… have you two gotten any closer?" She nudged my arm.

"Uh… sure, I don't know. Not in anyways you're thinking. Geez, Yuff, sick perv." I giggled as she glared at me. Honestly she most likely wasn't thinking anything horrible, though I often accuse her of it. She was a good girl inside… at least I hoped. "What about you, Yuff? Got anyone _you_ like?"

She blushed. "Well… there is this one guy. He's just… oh my God, so amazing!" Yuffie began to giggle, reverting to her own little fantasy world.

"Who?!" Last time Yuffie liked someone was 5th grade, she was always too busy with other peoples' relationships to find anyone she wanted for herself. Let's just say, I was a tad bit surprised.

"Well… his name is Vincent, Vincent Valentine. He's kind of… older."

"How old?" I asked in a skeptical tone.

"Well, he's in college."

"Yuffie!"

"Heh, heh. Now, don't overreact, Roxas. He's really sweet and nice and charming and wonderful, and-"

"Yuffie, he's probably just some sick-o. You're only 15! I do _not_ approve."

"Sweetie, you haven't even met him. He's _really_ cute! I'm sure _you_ would have liked him if I hadn't caught him first."

"Whatever, Yuffie. So, when do I get to me the pedo?"

"Never if you're going to call him that!" She put her hands on her hips and scowled at me.

"Well, think about it, Yuff, he kinda is."

"He's only 19. So that's only like a four year difference. _And_, on top of that, he _just_ turned 19 and soon I'll be turning 16… so it's more like only a three year difference."

"Well, until your birthday he is, according to the law, a pedophile." I smirked as Yuffie huffed in frustration. She knew I was right, and for me, it was the best feeling ever.

Before we could continue our little conversation, Zexion came back in and took his seat in the big red comfy chair, which was usually _my_ chair, but I let him us it. All because I was a good person, a _very_ good person, and you know it!

"Soooooooooo, who was that, Zexion?" Yuffie asked, attempting to look nonchalant, but ending up really badly curious.

"It was just Demyx."

My eyes rolled. I still hated that guy no matter what. His nice-ness will not penetrate my hate!

"So, what did I miss when I left?" Zexion asked.

"Yuffie has a pedo boyfriend."

"ROXAS!"

_**

* * *

**_

By the end of the afternoon we had successfully watched three full Pokemon movies. Basically, Yuffie's brother was going through his Pokemon faze, you know how it is. The good old days, when that's all that was really important. Oh how good those days were. They were cute movies, sure, but they did get a little… boring. I just think… I grew out of it. Cucario was cool though, for about ten minutes before I could barely keep my eyes open. But I managed, as did Zexion, still sitting comfortably in _my_ chair.

I wanted my chair back… really, really bad. So, I made a plan.

"Hey, Zexion?"

He looked up from the movie, "Hmm?"

Okay, plan was working.

"Could you get me a glass of water?" I made my eyes _really _wide. This had always worked on Axel. Well… almost always.

But, I wasn't expecting his response. He didn't actually snap or anything, just kind of… said it, and _it _wasn't a yes.

"Get it yourself. Oh, and stop doing that thing with your eyes, you look like an alien."

Yuffie, of course, burst out laughing. "PWNED!"

I glared at Yuffie, ready to spat my comeback when Yuffie's little brother screamed, "Shhh! I am _trying _to watch a movie over here!"

Oh, come on, it's not like you can miss _that_ much.

_**

* * *

**_

The rest of the evening went the same, and on top of that, I never got my chair back. Nothing I did worked. And you know what? By the end, he even smirked and asked why I wanted him out of the chair so badly. Smirked, like he knew everything.

What a cocky ass.

Starting to think about it… he and Ax really aren't so different at times. Except, of course, that Axel would have given my chair back to me.

Anyways, we went home, piled into my bed, and went to sleep. Oh. The. Joy.

_**

* * *

**_

"Dude, why do we have to do this? I mean it's not like anything has changed, it's a damn doll! What could have changed about the damn doll in a week? This is crap!"

"Doesn't matter, Roxas. We got to bring it. Just stuff it in your bag or something, then when we get to school you can shove it in your locker… nicely shove it that is."

"Why do I have to be the one taking it?" I flung my arms in the air, "You're the one who wants the A so badly!"

"Mothers have to take care of their children, it's the least you can do after neglecting little… uh, what did you say its name was again?"

"_Her_ name is Van Winkle…. Don't look at me like that! I didn't make up the damn name; it's on the damn foot!" I murmured while shoving the doll into my backpack.

Great, now there was a bulge. Damn doll. And that whole comment on neglect? What the hell? Yeah, I left it there in the corner of my room, on the floor, for a week…. But really, what else was I supposed to do with it? Feed it? Change it? Bath it? _Love_ it? It was a _fucking_ doll!

I contemplated this whole ordeal the entire ride to school. There goes the scenery… if there were any scenery to be seen anyways.

I even went trough most my classes in a daze, even science. All of them, well until fifth period. We had to go to the library for some reason or another. I ditched and walked off to the restroom.

Before you say anything, I know, I know. What kind of loser ditches class and hides in the bathroom? Well for one, I was not hiding anywhere. And two, there really was no where else to go… leaving me with my destination of the restroom.

So I walked with my class down the halls of my school. Going from room 1107 to room 1256, the library, my teacher in lead. As my class turned left, I hit my detour to the right.

Where was I going with all this you might ask. I mean 'cause why would I tell you of my trip to the restroom. Well, the point of this isn't really about the restroom, but more about the person I found in it. Because apparently, I wasn't the only one who ditched fifth period.

_**

* * *

**_

**Kitii; **Well, that's the end of it. Sorry we took so long.

**Kuri; **Yeah… and uh, thanks to everyone who reviewed! It makes our bleak lives full of happiness.

**Kitii;** And when we say bleak, oh god do we ever mean bleak. So yes, thank you very much. Oh and also the people who stayed with us. See, see. I can be nice. I say thank you too.

**Kuri;** Mhm, bleaker than a crow's life. So many tests, so little time.

**Kitii; **Speaking of crows, you know what? I sat there and watched one yesterday, during lunch. First day of school yesterday, go me!

**Kuri;** Oh, I watch crows all the time. School started 3 weeks ago for me! Ugh. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Kitii; **I was trying to feed it, but the wind kept blowing the chips back to me. But yeah... KK. Good, good. Uhrm. Bye.


	7. The Worst Day of My Life

Disclaimer: Characters used throughout this story belong only to Square-Enix and Disney. MEANING, we don't own them, they are not ours. The end.

**NOTE;** READ THINGS AS THEY ARE WRITEN, THAT'S WHY THEY ARE WRITEN THAT WAY! WE MEAN TO USE CHAT SPEAK, **GOT IT!**

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Seven; The Worst Day of My Life, and I Solved it with a Potty Mouth**

_**

* * *

**_

"Roxy!" Arms flung around me attempting to pull me into hug, but only making me crash into the body in front of me. I quickly regained my balance and backed up.

"Are, are you okay?"

Giggled echoed threw the room. "Like, DUH!"

"Are you… high?"

No response, only a blank stare.

"…Axel?"

The red head's stare turned into a smirk.

"Roxy, now why would I be high?"

Unfortunately for Axel, I could tell. Hell, when we were dating I had to deal with it all the time. Well… like three times, but whatev'. Never at school though, ever never.

"Axel, why are you doing this at _school_?! Did your new boyfriend knock common sense out of you?" I wanted to slap him. Seriously, who's _that_ stupid? Our school was very strict on their drug policy. Hell, one kid brought TYLENOL to school and was suspended for two whole weeks. _Plus, _Axel's record wasn't exactly… good. It was horrible actually.

Me and him had made quite a pair, I suppose. And to think, he broke up with me because I wouldn't have sex with him. Because I wasn't ready. He was such a… _jerk!_

"Uh… I was bored, Roxy-baby. But, now that you're here, I'm much _less _bored." He grinned and wrapped his arms around me, basically pressing me to close for comfort.

"Axel, let me go."

Wasn't my attempt to break free great?! No, it was pretty pathetic, I know. But what was I supposed to have done? Axel was in a bad position. And, as much as I hated what he did, I couldn't just go and let him get expelled from school, right? Well, I actually could if it were possible for me to get free. He'd always been stronger than me. Well, strong in general, I guess. Since I'm as weak as a…

"Oh, Roxy-baby, why would I do that?"

Okay, this was not fun. Not fun at all! And then the last person I ever expected to save me came into the bathroom. Not that he really saved me… just kinda, sorta helped in an odd little way.

Demyx.

_Uh-oh_.

Axel had his back to him, so I was the only one who saw the devastated look on his face.

It took him what seemed like _forever_ to say anything. He just… kept staring as Axel groped my ass. I turned slightly red, erm, extremely red, as I tried to break free even more.

"…I'll- I'll just leave you two alone…" he trailed off as he ran from the room.

"A-Axel! Your boyfriend just ran off."

He looked at me blankly, "So?"

"Sooo… you should go after him… I mean he _is_ your boyfriend."

The boy just didn't get it. He didn't let go. "But, Roxy, I have you now."

"Axel, let go."

He faked hurt. "You don't want me anymore?"

I… didn't really know what to say. I mean, I didn't want to do anything to make him overact… not when he's like this. Remember, I _have_ dealt with it… a few times.

"Axel…"

He smirked. "Yes, babes?"

"You should really go get him. I think you really hurt his feelings." God, if I didn't want away so badly, I would care less about the fucking kid's feelings. Shit.

"I'm good at that though, aren't I? But, why do you even care. I though you would love to see him like this. Right, Roxy. Little _miss _Roxas Leonhart. You know you still want me. I mean, if you had seen your face that day. I was everything to you and right now I'm yours. You should be happy." He grabbed my ass, _again._

Ouch, that hurt. He's was on drugs, he didn't mean it. He's was on drugs, he didn't mean it. He's was on drugs, he didn't mean it!

Okay, I still wanted to kill him; very badly and in many, _many_ ways. But, that would have made the situation worse, a lot worse. So, I would not attempt to snap his neck.

"Yeah, I was hurt, and yeah, you _were_ everything to me; but, now I'm working on getting over you, _and_ it _is_ working. So, go back to your _new_ boyfriend." I did my best to remain as calm as I possibly could.

I would not cry, I would _not _cry!

Axel didn't grasp what I had said though.

"J-just, lemme g-go, okay?" Oh God, my voice was cracking.

"Rox?"

Maybe Ax finally got it, but just to be safe, "LET ME GO, YOU FUCKER!"

I had perfect timing, because, just as I said, yelled, that… a teacher came in. "I heard something in the hall… _What_ are you two doing?!"

Axel, oh wonderful, wonderful Axel. He responded for the both of us, with being the wonderful guy that he was. "What do you _think_ were doing?"

The teacher shook his head in disgust, his lips even curled up. "Both of you have detention, give me your names."

_**

* * *

**_

I hated Axel. I had fucking detention because of that… that… that high bastard! He would burn in hell! A nice fiery hell with… with burning babies!

Once again we would have to say why we received detention and what the hell was I supposed to say? I don't even understand that fucking rule. What was the point; just to fucking humiliate the student? Fuck, most kids in there were proud of what they did. But me, I didn't even do _anything_! There was absolutely no point to being there. I hated my school.

As the final bell rang and school ended I had ten minutes to get to room 2136. I hurried to my locker to grab my homework that would entertain me for the next hour and on the way I texted Zex about how I'd be an hour late. I even got him to wait, go me and my wonderful convincing skills! Well… he actually offered to wait… but that was _so_ beyond the point!

When I finally reached my locker, I notice someone was already there. From a distance he looked familiar, but I couldn't quite tell who it was. I had an excuse though, his back was towards me. I slowly walked over and right on queue the mystery figure turned around.

I froze.

He said nothing, only looked blankly at me for what seemed like forever. Until he finally broke the silence, "I…I was pretty sure this was your locker. Kinda glad I'm right." He paused a moment to build up courage, at least that what it seemed like, "Can… I talk to you?"

I took a moment to register everything that was said, "Uh…"

"It's a simple yes or no question." There really wasn't much of a tone in the boy's voice. In fact it was nearly monotone, nonexistent of emotion.

My mind finally clicked back on as I remember I was in a hurry. I quickly opened my locker, after two tries, and grabbed my books. Then slammed it shut. "I kind of have detention right now, so if you have anything you want to say to me, make it quick. Else, I really do have to go."

I expected the blond boy to scream at me, the devastated look on his face would have done so earlier. Fuck, if I were him I would have exploded… erm, well maybe not. I didn't the first time around. So, you know what he actually did? Nothing, he did nothing. He stood there, silent, doing nothing.

I looked at my watch, four minutes left. I looked at Demyx one last time. "I have to go." Then, I ran off; ran off to… detention.

The classroom only had about twelve kids in it… a few more than last time I was in there, but still not too many. I sat down in a seat by the window. Alone. With no one around me. One minute left until we were in hell. And then God just has to come down and grace me with his blessing. How you may ask, well… Axel sat down right next to me. I think I'm becoming Atheist. Or, like, I don't know. I wanted to die. Just kill me and then I would go somewhere where there were _no_ Axels'.

But no, I had to sit there and tolerate him whispering in my ear until he was called up the state the reason why he was in detention. "I was just having a little fun with my bud, Rox." He winked at me. Oh God. What did I ever see in him?

Well, there was the hair, and the voice, which was very, _very_ nice. And we _did_ have some great times together. When he wasn't being a big jerk face mother! What the hell, Rox? Get a hold of yourself. No, you do not like him, he _is_ a big jerk face mother!

The teacher finally called my name and I stood up. It was a different teacher then last time, even went backwards on the roll call, oh the joy. "I skipped class." Then I sat down and Axel glared at me.

"What?" I hissed over at him.

"_You_ were _supposed_ to say, that _you_ were hanging with _me_."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." Axel crossed his arm over his chest and continued to glare at me for the duration of the hour. It was pretty uncomfortable. Like seriously, being glared at for awhile, really makes you feel like crap.

Luckily the hour ended and I finished all my homework. Like, I probably got half of it wrong, but oh well. Who really cares anyways? I'd do fine on my finals and have a nice happy ending. I hoped. I mean, that's what happened the year prior.

Only, as I started to leave Axel grabbed my shoulder. "Hey, babes, need a ride home?"

I quickly shook my head no. "I already have one."

Axel raised an eyebrow, "With Yuffie?"

I shook my head again, "No, Zexion." Like hell Yuffie would wait for me _this_ long after school.

I didn't really expect him to pin me to the wall though. I mean, who _would_ expect that?

"Are you two dating?"

"Uh… no… Why? Does it matter?" This was awkward, too awkward. Why couldn't someone just kill me and get it over with.

"Good." Axel said and released me from the pin attack on the wall.

W… T… F?

"Wait!" I stated, hands on my hips, "Why does it matter to you who _I'm_ dating?"

For awhile Axel was silent, and then broke it with a grin. "In case I want you back, of course."

Oh, he did _not _just say that! My mouth was actually hanging open. I stared blankly at him for a while…

He grinned, "Is there a problem, little Roxy?"

I blinked a few times, a few being like five. By this time I had learned to not leave my mouth open any longer. "Who… who said I would take you back?"

"Oh, Roxas, you know you would, in a heartbeat." He snapped his fingers.

He was so fucking full of himself.

I glared at him a few more times in disbelief, and yes I said a few more _times_. Then, I simply turned on my heels and strutted off the other way. I could still hear him cackling. I… did _not_ like him anymore! Bastard. Talking him back, fuck that shit.

I walked down the hallway and up the stairs to the library. I expected it to be only Zex inside, reading or something, but… to my surprise he wasn't alone. Him and… Demyx were sitting at a table together. Their backs were turned to me, but I hid behind a bookshelf, just in case, trying to listen to what was going on.

"Dem, Dem. Calm down. It's okay."

Oh god. This was… all my fault. Well, Axel's, but I was still involved. I mean, I could've talked to him before detention. It wouldn't have been too much of a hassle; except being late to detention got you _another_ detention. I didn't really need another detention. I mean, we weren't even that far into the school year yet and I've already had two. Both were Axel related as well. Ugh. He got me into too much trouble. And I wasn't even dating the jerk anymore.

Right, right; back to Zex and Demyx. Demyx was… crying? Fuck, no I felt worse.

Okay, I'd just call Yuffie and have her pick me up… then, once in here car I would text Zexion and tell him I didn't need ride. Sure, he'd be pissed but he'd get to keep talking to Demyx. Well, that would have been a _great_ plan, if while trying to sneak away I hadn't knocked over a book… and they both hadn't turned and stared at me. AH, why couldn't I simply maneuver around a damn bookshelf? Seriously, how much of an idiot was I?

As they looked at me, I could tell I was in trouble. Big trouble. Man! I never did anything! Ugh. Stupid fucking, good for nothing, Axel.

"Roxas." Zexion said, sounding a little… irritated. God damn, I had to sleep with this kid. Worst, I was a tab bit scared of his facial expression.

"Oh… hi, Zex. Just got back from detention, fun stuff right there. You should really try it, I mean… you have so much time to do homework… or, er, read. Yeah…" I averted my eyes to my feet. Wait! Why was _I_ ashamed? UGH! That was so fucking not fair! I didn't do anything, and I would say that a million more times until people finally understood. Nothing, was what I did! _Not fair, not fair, not fair! _Not fair, at all.

"Oh?" Okay, he was acting… different.

"Uh, Demyx, Axel's high. So, what happened was… well, his high-self. I'm sorry if it misled you." Oh I sounded _so_ smooth. Hehehe. Unfortunately, Demyx didn't look too satisfied.

But with a little luck from the heavens, or where luck comes from, he started to talk. Too bad my luck was absolutely horrible. "Roxas, t-this," the boy _really_ needed a tissue, it was just… gross. "t-this is all _your_ fault!" He screamed and ran out of the library.

Well, now he knows how I felt. I suppose that was fair, first fair thing to happen today actually. But, unlike him, I would fix my problem. Not the boyfriend stealing whore.

Zexion stared, "Good job, Roxas."

I blow up, "Shut the fuck up! I didn't do anything wrong! Nothing, zilch, noda! _I_ was the pathetic boy who walked in on _his_ boyfriend getting a blowjob! _I_ was the one to be broken up with because I wouldn't have sex! _I_ was the one assaulted in the school bathroom, and by a _high_ Axel! It's not… None of it was my _fucking_ fault! OKAY?!" I guess we were lucky the librarian wasn't in, could you say _another _detention?

Crying in front of Zexion would have been worse than crying in front of stupid Axel. So, I bit my lip and just glared, watching understanding appear on his face. "So, you two didn't meet in the bathroom to make out?"

…WTF? Who would tell him that? "What?"

"Thats the story Demyx told me. Though, he might have been confused. I'll inform him later. Are you ready to go?"

I couldn't process anything. So, instead I just nodded my head and followed his lead.

_**

* * *

**_

It was an awkward ride home. No one said anything… at all. On top of that, I went straight to my computer when I got home, finding any way possible to completely block out Zexion. I didn't want to have to deal with any of it. What was there to say to him anyways? He just flat out thought I would do something like that. Do I really seem like that much of a home-wrecking tramp? I kind of wished I hadn't done all my homework in detention, and then at least I would have had something to do instead of sitting aimlessly in dead silence on my bed while Zexion sat on the floor reading a book.

I signed onto AIM.

Yuffie was on, my savior. She sent me a message before I could type anything, not that I really cared. And so came the BING-ing noise of death. I thought about turning off the volume on my lap top off, but decided against it, he didn't deserve that silence.

_GreatninjaYuffie;_ HEY BUDDY!

I quickly typed back.

_Bladebarror13;_ …hey

BING _GreatninjaYuffie; _What's wrong?

She knew me too well. I was still pretty mad though, if you couldn't tell.

_Bladebarror13; _I HATE my life.

BING I couldn't wait until he started to get annoyed with the BING of death, the fucker deserves it!

_GreatninjaYuffie; _Whats wrong THIS time?

I even glared at the computer screen, I was not happy.

_Bladebarror13; _Eveything.

_Bladebarror13; _I got accused of being a home-wrecking whore after **I** get molested in the bathroom.

_Bladebarror13; _I even got fucking detention and I didn't do anything fucking wrong myself.

_Bladebarror13; _FUCK!

She didn't write back for a few minutes and I tried to calm down. Deep breath in, deep breath out. I engulfed myself in the scenery outside my window. Oh, how I longed to be out their rather than where I was. To just be away from all the drama in my life, that all seemed to take place in one day. Then there was that all too familiar noise. BING

_GreatninjaYuffie; _Who?

_Bladebarror13; _What?

BING. Any moment, any moment he should start to get pissed. Any moment.

_GreatninjaYuffie; _Who molested you?

_Bladebarror13; _FUCK! Axel.

_Bladebarror13; _I fucking hate his guts! He was fucking high!

_Bladebarror13; _I just wanted to fucking skip the fucking library.

_Bladebarror13; _I went into the bathroom AND there the FUCk he was!

_Bladebarror13; _**THEN…**

_Bladebarror13; _His fucking boyfriend had to walk in!

_Bladebarror13; _Everything just went worse from there.

_Bladebarror13; _**D;**

… I looked up and saw Zexion staring at me.

"What?!" I nearly snapped, inside I was grinning like a mad man. Damn right you better get annoyed!

He only shook his head and went back to his book. I glared at him, displeased.

BING. _GreatninjaYuffie; _Damn Rox. What the hell kind of drama do you get attracted to?

_GreatninjaYuffie; _Soooo, what are you doing to do now?

_Bladebarror13; _I… I don't know.

_Bladebarror13; _Any help?

"Roxas, Zexion… dinner." Mom called through the house. I honestly didn't know where the time had gone, or how it was already 5:30. I got up from my bed and laid my lap top down, leaving the room.

I took my usual seat across from Sora, who was actually there to the amazement of everyone. Zexion came not _too_ long after me and sat down.

"So boys, how was school? Learned anything knew?"

"School was _awesome!_ I learned all about cultural communication. Really, I love that class!"

"That's wonderful, Sora." My mom praised. The turned to the two of us remaining, "What about you two?"

"…"

"Okay then… not want to talk about it, I get it. Zexy?"

He gave a soft smile to my mother. "Just the same as every other day, Mrs. Leonhart."

"Oh please, you don't have to call me that. You've been with this family long enough, called me Aeris." She smiled… she would. Zexion nodded in acknowledgement.

And we ate dinner. The whole time dad was bickering about his company and Sora just wouldn't shut up about his god damn _great_ life. I couldn't help but wallow in my own pity. Zexion was even talking to my dad about economy. What the hell?

I finished my food and walked back to my room, picking my lap top back up.

FUCK, I had forgotten to tell Yuffie I had to leave for dinner. In fact, I didn't tell her I was leaving at all. She'd be pissed that I left. I was about to type up some apology and bag her to spare my life for one more miserable day when I realized she was offline. I scrolled down to see what I missed, if she had yelled at me for not responding or anything. But there was nothing of the sort, just a simple 'hope you were things out and TTYL.' Thanks for the good advice Yuffie. I rolled my eyes, closing the AIM chat window… only to find another underneath.

What the hell?

_Bladebarror13; _I'm sorry about earlier today, it really was a misunderstanding. I truly didn't go in there to steal Axel from you.

_WaterboyNumber9; _… You promise?

_WaterboyNumber9;_ I mean, I know I took him from you and all.

_WaterboyNumber9; _But…

_Bladebarror13; _Promise.

_Bladebarror13; _I'm sorry, I have to go. I'm getting called for dinner. I just wanted to clear the air between us.

_WaterboyNumber9; _Bye.

_WaterboyNumber9;_ Oh and Roxas…

_Bladebarror13; _What?

_WaterboyNumber9; _Thank you.

I automatically existed the screen after reading what was supposedly _my_ conversation.

How the fuck… SHIT! Bastard! That's why Zexion was so slow at getting to the table. I left my fucking lap top open and signed out of AIM. I had _no_ reason to apologize to that prick. I did nothing worth apologizing!

I even thought about saying it wasn't me, but decided against it. Nothing good would have come from it if I had. But, I guess Zexion knew Demyx would forgive easy… 'cause really, it didn't take much. Come on, a fucking promise. What are we, kindergarteners? Come on!

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and both Sora and Zexion walked in.

"Oh, Roxas! Guess what! Well… I know you don't really like Kai, but you don't really know her. So… were all going to her house tonight! I figured you were all done with your homework from doing it in detention and this should be fun! But you have to promise to be nice, okay?" Sora said in what, at max was about four breathes. He had a tendency to do that.

I stared blankly. "Do I have a choice?"

His grin widened. "Nope. Now grab your coat. I told her we'd be there in less than ten minutes."

I groaned as grabbed my coat and allowed Sora to push me out the door and into Zexion's car.

I really didn't think Zexion would want to hang out with Kairi, so… I kind of wondered why he would agree to… then I remembered who Kairi's brother was. I don't really know why it took so long; I mean, I dated the guy. It really was quite funny that Sora and I, two siblings, dated two siblings. Which will never happen again! Ever!

But again, being as Axel's friends with Zexion, it explained why he would agree to go with us. It kind of explains a few of their similarities as well. Damn.

_**

* * *

**_

We got to the all too familiar house and walked to the door. A kind, red headed woman answered smiling. Kai's mom, explains the hair in the family. "Kairi's in her room, you kids can go right up."

Sora grinned, grabbed my arm, and dragged me up the stairs to the _devil_'s bedroom. She was sitting at her computer, myspace, and listening to some crappy chick music.

"Hi Kai!"

"Sora!" She nearly lunged at my brother; then looked at me… almost in a glare, "Roxas." She couldn't look that way at me; I finished her damn Bratz game and watched those fucking movies.

By this time Zexion was already gone. Off with Axel, I presumed.

"Sora, Hun, why is _he_ here?"

He only grinned. "Well, Kai, I thought you two should become better friends. So…," he pushed is us so that we were in arms length of each other, "become better friends!"

"Uh…"

"Sora, sweetie, there really is no need for this."

Bitch. Not that I disagreed agree.

"I mean, were already so close. _Right_, Rox?"

"Err… right."

Sora gave a skeptical look. There was really no reason he would believe that, unless he had amnesia and didn't remember the constant rants of absolute, undeniable hate towards each other.

Silence.

"I know! Let's play a board game! That should break the ice!" Sora suggested.

And we did, we played a boardgame, well... two. Shoots and Latter to be exact, I couldn't help it; I absolutely loved that game, no joke. Then… Candyland. Once we finished our third round of Candyland, Sora stood up and stretched his arms.

"I'm going to get food, kay guys!"

"Sora, you just ate no more tha-" Too late, he was gone and I was alone with… her.

Along came the death glare, again. "Why did you come here?!"

"You know, I don't want to be here just as much as you don't want me here."

"I doubt that." She huffed. "Couldn't you have just stayed at home? _God_! I hardly get to see my boyfriend and then when I do _you_ have to come and ruin it! I. Hate. You!"

I sighed, "Sorry for being forced out of my room to have to come to _your_ house. Fuck, the day just gets worse and worse."

"Oh, fuck you. You could have stopped it!"

"Sorry Kairi, not interested." I came back.

If it were possible, flames of fire would have shot from her eyes and burned me alive. I took it that she didn't like what I said too much.

"Can you _pl-ease_ turn off this damn chick music, it's _so_ annoying. God!"

She only grinned, walked over to her computer speakers, and twisted the dial, turning the volume up more.

Why didn't Sora just come back, where the hell was he? It doesn't take _that_ long to get food!

"Well… I'm going to the… bathroom."

"And I care, why?!"

I rolled my eyes and walked out into the hall, where I bumped into Axel, who was leaving the bathroom. Why the hell did we meet in bathrooms all day? God hated me. He fucking hated me to death. I was for sure going to hell now.

"Oh, Rox… why are you here?" He didn't look high anymore, I hoped he wasn't anyways.

"Sora, Kairi, personal hell. Need I say more?" I was trying not to act bitter.

Axel stared at me strangely. "Uh… Hey! Me and Zex could hang out with you guys."

My eyes widened, "Uh, I don't think Kairi would like that-"

Then, my brother decided to ruin my life even worse than it already was, "OMG! That would be great! Come play with us! We want you to come play with us!"

Axel stifled a laugh, sick bastard. "Okay, we'll be right there." Axel said as Sora cheered, bags of chips and soda cans in his arms. It seemed a little extreme and truthfully I'm still surprised he wasn't 500 pounds already. Sora skipped back to Kairi's room to tell her the _great_ news, leaving me alone with Axel.

I couldn't take it anymore though, "Axel! I hate you! You said such horrible things and I hate you!" Good thing the walls were pretty thick in his house, and of course the fact that his parents room was in the basement helped. Then… out of absolutely nowhere, he kissed me. I was shocked, especially since I… participated. Oh God, I _was_ a home-wrecking whore. Once he finally released me I stood there gawking. "What… the… hell… Axel?" He smirked. "I… I have to go to Sora."

He shook his head. "Roxas, Roxas, Roxas. You cannot deny the fact you liked it by running off to your brother."

I stopped. I didn't… I didn't know what to say, I think I liked it better when I was simply angry. It was much easier to get across. I hung my head in defeat, which only made him smirk more. Fuck you man! Fuck you! He grabbed me by my arm and pulled me close to him… and we kissed… again.

What was I doing? You'd think I would have felt terrible about all of that, but, I didn't. I felt warm, fuzzy. Like old time, I liked old times. And I'd have to admit, I did miss his touch. He was _mine_ first anyways, that gives me enough ground for my actions… yeah.

"And… I believed you…"

Instantly I broke the kiss and spun around, "Z-zexion. I-it's not what it looks like."

"Well, it looks pretty bad. What about Demyx?!"

"Heh, what about him?"

"Axel! What the hell! How could you?"

He shrugged it off. Then no one spoke. Glared, yes, there was a lot of glaring going on; mostly between Zexion and Axel. I couldn't take it any longer though and I ran to my brother.

"Sora, can we go home? Please!" I begged.

Again with the glaring, only this time from Kai.

"Roxas, what about the games?"

Forget it. I pulled out my phone and hit number two on my speed dial. Number one, of course, being my voicemail.

"Hello?"

"Yuffie! Uh… can you pick me up?"

Without hesitation, "Are you okay?"

"Just… can you pick me up?"

"Uh, yeah. Where are you?"

"Axel's."

"Why? Forget it; I'll be there in a few. Meet me out front. Well talk from there."

"Thanks." I hung up my phone and turned to Sora. "Sorry, but uh. Yuff's coming to pick me up. I'll hang with Kai later, I think she wants some alone time with you anyways since you've been so busy with school and crap lately. So, another time, I promise."

He gave me a slightly disappointed face, "Okay, but remember, I'll hold you to that promise."

I half smiled and ran down the stairs. The hall was empty outside of Kairi's room, so I assumed the fighting, glaring, went on in some other part of the house. I reached the door and stepped outside. Not a good move. Simply because when trying to exit, I bumped into… Demyx.

"I- I thought, I thought you said it was a misunderstanding!"

I was confused until I remembered the fake conversation I, Zexion, had with Demyx. "I- what, it is. I'm here with my brother. I- I was. I'm leaving," Yuffie pulled up in the nick of time, "See, there's my ride. Got to go." I ran passed the confused blond and to Yuffie's pink bug. There was absolutely no way this day could have gotten any worse that that.

_**

* * *

**_

**Kuri; **Intense, yes, yes. It was all my idea!

**Kitii;** Whoa buddy, I wrote so fucking much at school.

**Kuri;** But it was all my ideas. Laughs.

**Kitii;** Hells no. Mostly the end though.

**Kuri;** Glares. Ahahaha. Oh, and don't worry, this IS **roxion!**

**Kitii;** Yeah… it's coming, just you wait.

**Kuri;** Oh, and we'll be adding a new story soon, be sure to read it.

**Kitii;** That's if we ever finish the first chapter… not an easy thing to do.

**Kuri;** Yeah, so… stay tuned, k? Oh and thanks for everyone who reviewed.

**Kitii;** We said that last time…. Ermmmm…. BYE.


	8. Pep Talk

Disclaimer: Characters used throughout this story belong only to Square-Enix and Disney. MEANING, we don't own them, they are not ours. The end.

**NOTE;** READ THINGS AS THEY ARE WRITEN, THAT'S WHY THEY ARE WRITEN THAT WAY! WE MEAN TO USE CHAT SPEAK, **GOT IT!**

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Eight; Pep Talk**

_**

* * *

**_

"So… you never came home last night."

"Yeah, I spent the night at Yuffie's house… I just need some time to get some stuff together, you know?"

Sora shook his head. He had tracked me down before school to… talk? Nothing usual about that.

"Dude, I had the whole room to myself, it was kinda lonely. I should have just called Riku or something…" He trailed off.

Double take… to himself? "Where was Zexion?"

He stayed over at Kairi's.

"But weren't Axel and Zexion fighting? I mean, weren't they mad at each other?" I was slightly confused.

"They seemed fine to me. Had that blond kid over too, it was like a party. I want to go to a party…"

This only made me _more_ slightly confused. Scratch that, I was full on confused. I had no clue what was happening and when this happened, I actually _wanted_ to know the latest gossip. I went over to find none other than my best friend… Yuffie. Of course, before that I stopped at my locker to stuff my baby in it, God that sounded bad. I WOULD BE A WONDERFUL MOTHER… er, _father_, SOMEDAY! GAH. Anyways while at my locker I started to talk to Olette, do to the fact her locker was so conveniently place right next to mine.

"Rox, let me see your baby, here look at the foot of mine!"

I was curious to know her baby's name, so I traded. I almost snorted when I saw the name: Lizza Belle. What kind of name was that anyways?

Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of Yuffie.

"Gotta go, Olette! See you in science!" I slammed my locker shut and ran off with the baby in hand. When I realized this I groaned and stuffed the plastic child into my backpack. So much goes for putting the thing in my locker.

"YUFFIE!"

This caught her attention and she quickly ran over to me. "What is it, Rox?"

I fidgeted, "Uh, I… do you know the deal between Axel, Zex, Demyx?" She had to know, she just had to.

"Huh? What about them?" Yuffie just blinked for about five seconds before shrieking, "OH MY GOD! I don't know what's happening! I'll get back to you on that, Rox. Like, seriously BRB!" With that, she scurried off, probably to find someone to get some info from.

That wasn't normal, in fact, it was down right weird. The great gossip queen, Yuffie, didn't even know what was happening… so, I guessed it couldn't be _that_ bad. Perhaps I was just overacting. That had to be it…?

_**

* * *

**_

I guessed wrong. It was very bad. Zexion kept glaring at me through the whole lecture of '_good baby feeding habits_'. Y'know, couldn't let your plastic baby get malnutrition. I hated the schools lack of funding, seriously, that was crap.

When it was time to discuss with my partner, I found myself immersed in silence.

"Zexioooon! Please talk to me! I already feel bad enough, okay?"

I swear I saw a smirk brush upon his lips, but it was gone so fast I simply dismissed it. "Good." He replied, taking the time of my own silence to turn ad stare out the window.

Class finished _very_ slowly. That was the longest hour of my life. Damn, that was kind of an oxymoron. The bell finally rang and the kids started to leave the classroom.

As I started to head out myself Zexion _finally _spoke, for what I would say as the second time within the hour. "Roxas, this is _not_ our baby."

I blinked, "That's ridiculous… I mean-"

He shoved the foot in my face… Shit. I inwardly sighed as I read the name 'Lizza Belle' written on the plastic foot of the doll.

But I tried to play it off cool, yeah… "Oh! It's okay, I knows who I switched it with!" I know, what the hell, Roxas. That is not playing if off cool. Again, I inwardly sighed at my own stupidity.

As I left, Olette's baby in hand, I heard Zexion mutter, "He'll be an awful parent." How RUDE!

_**

* * *

**_

I had decided there was a conspiracy against me. That was the only explanation. I mean, Yuffie _still_ hadn't found out what was going on. It was 6th period, people were starting to ignore me, and some even glared. Let's just say it wasn't the best of feelings. Then again, I'd already explained that when I'd been in detention with Axel… Yeah.

So, there I was, utterly lost at why people seemed to be so mad at me and not sure who to get a ride home with.

I texted Zexion, "_r u going to my house… or Ax's?_" Then, I waited… and waited… and waited. No answer so I tried again… sorta. "_WTF, can't you at LEAST answer my fucking question. GOD DAMNIT._" My fingers started to hurt. I was about to blow him off completely and call Yuffie when my phone began to vibrate in my hands.

"_Later._"

What the fuck was his problem?

I called Yuffie and went off to her house, not pleased.

_**

* * *

**_

"Any idea yet?" I didn't even have to explain what I was talking about to send my best friend into a panic.

"Oh my God! No one will tell me anything. NO ONE! It's ME, how could they not tell ME. What's going on? ME, YUFFIE, gossip _queen_! This is _not_ happening!" By the end of her rant she began to get completely frantic. It was kind of… sad.

I would have felt sorry for her… if it wasn't me people seemed to hate. I just… I just wanted to know why.

"Yuffie, Zexion won't talk to me… since last night." She stopped flailing around and looked straight at me.

"What… exactly happened last night? You never really told me the whole thing… or any of it for that fact. We kinda just came home and watched Beauty and the Beast. So… now you tell me. HEY, it might even fill in the blanks! So, yeah?"

"Um…" My face turned slightly red. "Nothing of _great_ importance…" I wasn't sure why I had such a problem telling Yuffie, she was my best friend and all. I should have been able to tell her anything… everything.

"Something happened between you and either Zex or Ax. 'Cause I know you would care less what happened between you and Kairi, you never fight with Sora, Dem didn't show up till I was there picking you up… leaving only those two. But then…," she paused a moment to think, "you're worried about Zex and why he isn't talking to you. But it could just be because… hmmm, no. it was definitely something between you and Axel. So don't even try and deny it because I know. And when I figure these things out, I almost 99.9 percent right. So spill." I stood there, completely shocked. I could easily see her becoming a cop of some sort and I didn't like that idea too much. "So, what did you two do, you better tell me Roxas Leonhart! And you better tell me right now!" She demanded with a glare.

I dropped my head. "We kissed… er… twice. Then Zexion walked in. Well, walked out actually, we were sort of in the middle of the hallway…"

Her eyes bugged out. "Rox, sweetie. It was _not_ in the plan to get back together with you EX, who _has_ a boyfriend. What were you thinking? You've been through that ordeal, how could you possibly do that to someone else?" I really didn't need her lecture, I already got that what I did was wrong, damn.

"In my defense, he kissed me… kay? Then, then I was going to go to my brother but he pulled me back. So it wasn't _entirely_ my fault."

"Roxas…"

"What! Don't look at me like that!" I sighed, "Do you have any better idea of what's going on now?"

"No, unfortunately not yet. But now I know what to listen out for."

This whole conversation did nothing to brighten my day; nothing at all.

"So, movie time?" I asked, trying to rid the atmosphere of that negativity.

Yuffie giggled, "Yeah. What do you want to watch?"

"I don't care, surprise me."

And so Yuffie went to find a movie for us to indulge ourselves in for the next hour and a half. In the meanwhile I tried, once again, to get Zexion to talk to me. And I suppose you could say I was rather, no, I was very depressing. "_Please at least talk to me. i mean, i know ur upset but really, is this how u go about it? just completely disregarding my existence, well for the most part._" It was a long text, and I was slightly surprised it let my type all that.

Not to long after I sent it, I got a reply. "_Now, Rox, do you really need me THAT bad?_"

"_I… i don't like being ignored._" I sent back.

"_Obviously._"

"_Where r u? erm… not that it matters i guess. are you coming back ho- to my house 2nite?_" I didn't bother to backspace, too lazy. And yes, I was dumb and used chat speak, it was just faster that way. But at least I used my commas… right? My English teacher would be slightly proud.

Another vibration in my hand signaled me of the new text in my inbox. "_Do you want me there?_"

I stared at my phone, just thinking whether I did or didn't. One thing was for sure, I didn't understand how hard it was to answer a yes or no question. I slowly started to type my reply, "_Only if u want 2._"

"_It's a yes or no answer, Roxas._"

"_Um, it would be nice if you did…_"

"_Fine, I'll be there later._" Wait, did that mean he was… or wasn't coming home tonight? I chose no to bother him anymore with fear of him only becoming more annoyed with me.

Suddenly Yuffie walked back in with both hands behind her back, "Pick one."

I rolled my eyes, "Right."

She grinned, "Will that be your final answer?"

I hated that game and chose the other hand, "Left."

"Good boy." She pulled out her hands reveling which movies were which. In her right hand was STAR WARS and in her left was BROKEDOWN PALACE. Great, give up the nice action for a chick flick. Wonderful switch, Roxas. I rolled my eyes and then we sat there and watched the one friend give up her life to save the other from prison/jail thing. How dramatic.

_**

* * *

**_

After the movie, Yuffie drove me home. When we got to my house, Yuffie simply stopped the car for get me out, planning to go straight home. Before I could shut the car door behind me, she spoke up, "Rox, tell your mom I said 'hi'." I nodded, thinking that was all. But, it wasn't, "AND good luck tonight with Zexion and all, I'll keep working on getting to the bottom of whatever it is that is happening between the three, that is, if anything is happening at all."

I waved goodbye and walked into my house. My mom magically appeared out of nowhere in front of me; that must be how Sora got it every time he magically appeared in the hallway next to Riku. "Where were you last night? You didn't do anything I wouldn't have, did you? Your poor brother was left her all alone."

"Mom, calm down. I was just at Yuffie's. Remember her, your so called 'best bud'." I rolled my eyes at the thought of my mother and my best friend hanging out. "And btw; Sora is a older than me, I think he can stand one night by himself."

"Where did you leave poor Zexy? How could you be so cruel to leave him out alone in the cold, how could you, I thought I raised a better son than that!"

"He stayed at his _other_ friend's house. That what he has _other_ friends for." I didn't have the energy for this.

"Well good thing he's come back. You should apologize to him."

"FOR WHA?!" Me apologize, HA, what did I ever do to him?

"For not staying with him of course, now go. He's in your room with Sora."

I gave her a blank stare until I finally got tired of the crap and went to my room. Only, she followed me. What the fuck. She opened my bedroom door and the two were sitting on the floor playing… cards? "Roxas has something to say." I glared at her. "Roxy." She scolded.

Sighing I muttered an apology.

Zexion smirked, how is this? Ugh, I hated him as of that moment… erm, and forever before… yeah.

Soon enough my mom left the room closing the door behind her. And I gradually moved over to my bed, dropping my bag on the floor and sat criss-cross pulling out my book while they finished their card game.

And the next card game, and the one after that. And the one after that… and the one after that. Finally Sora got up, mumbling something about Riku and left.

Then silence… I set my book down and looked at Zexion, who by this time was looking directly at me.

"I-I wasn't sure if you were actually going to come over."

"You wanted me over, didn't you?"

"Er… I just thought you would be too… mad at me…" I trailed off, shifting my head down. How is it I could be so ashamed in the last two days? "I mean, you wouldn't even talk to me at all in science."

"I believe at one time that would have been wonderful for you. So, what made that change?"

I didn't pay too much attention to his question; I was more excited that he _was_ actually talking to me, exchanging words strung together to form sentience in which made up conversation.

"What changed?"

He sighed, "Did you even pay attention to what it is I said?"

"Erm… It had to do with something about changing. That much I know for sure…" I gave a weak smile. Damn, I was a pathetic child. Everything was good until _this_ year. Fuck good, my life was great! I couldn't help but question what went wrong.

"Here, let me ask you this; why do you want me here so bad? You were practically begging to talk to me."

"Uh… I… er… I… I don't know. I've gotten used to you being around. And to your company… and I-I don't want you to be mad at me. I'm sorry for everything I did, I really am!" I replied sadly. And for the most part, it _was_ the truth. I look back at him and it looked like he was about to burst out laughing. "W-what's so funny?"

I half expected him to say 'you' or some shit like that, but he simply replied 'nothing' and put on a straight face again.

I didn't understand… anything for the last two days, and I didn't exactly like the feeling of being left out of the loop. Especially since the loop involved me.

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas." He sounded just like, erg, Axel. "You're such a baby."

"I am-" I stopped, there was no use getting into yet another argument. Instead, I just took out my history test book and got started on some problems about Napoleon. This guy had short man complex, I bet; but, sucked for him. He'd be notorious throughout history as 'that extremely short man'. Yup, it sucked.

Zexion stared at me blankly for a while.

"What?!" I nearly screamed, seeing as he hadn't taken his eyes off me the _whole_ time. I started my history problems.

"Nothing." He replied, taking out his own homework and starting to work on it as well. Then… it was _me_ staring at _him_.

How ironic.

But I was going to get to the bottom of this conspiracy. If it was the end of me or not. Well, I mean. People couldn't keep secrets from me for too long. I mean, I had Yuffie. But then… there was that time I didn't know about the Christmas party. Though, by the time I finally did find out, I didn't want to know.

Anyways, by the end of the night I had finished all my homework. I could sleep soundly. I crawled into my now-shared bed and went to sleep; all in the hopes of being able to get through another day.

_**

* * *

**_

At school the next day I approached Yuffie, who seemed a little distressed.

Like a good friend I asked, "What's wrong?"

She stared at me, wide-eyed, "I don't know anything about Zex and Axel! Okay?! Gotta go! Bye!" And then my best friend ran into the throngs of people.

I just didn't understand how she could _not_ know, I mean she knew _everything_.

I was about to find Zexion so we could leave when suddenly Olette ran up to me. "I think you have my baby."

"Oh yea!" I pulled the doll out of my bag and handed it to her, as she did the same.

One more thing I could cross of my 'to do' list. Get my baby back, check. See, I'd make a fine parent.

Next thing I know, I'm down the hall and Hayner was right next to me yelling something about his girlfriend. "Hey, Rox! Have you seen Olette, I can't find her anywhere!"

"Yeah, like three minutes ago… at my locker. I think she went… uh, I don't remember… sorry."

He sighed.

"Why don't you just call her or something?"

"Roxas, really? Don't you think I would have tried that yet? I mean come on; she got it stolen by some chick two weeks ago. Where have you been?"

I stared off blankly not really intent on what Hayner was telling me.

"Roxas! Dude, did you even hear a thing I said?"

"Erm… what?"

"Damn child, what are you thinking about that is more important than me finding my girlfriend?"

I looked up at him, "Me finding my ride home…"

I, for some reason or another, actually did want to find my one eyed friend, who actually did have both eyes. He even told me, 'cause I'm uber smart.

"Roxas!"

I snapped back into reality, again. "Sorry, Hayner. I just got lots to think about… Maybe she waiting out front, I don't know… But, I got to go. I'll talk to you later, Kay?

He semi-glared at me, "You better."

"I will… Bye." And with that, I left… Hayner was alone, to once again find him MIA girlfriend, while I was alone to search for Zexion.

_**

* * *

**_

Okay so it took… ten minutes to find Zexion. But the fact is, I found him AND all by myself, 'cause I was a big boy.

"You just need to get closer. He's… not the closest to connect, as you may have noticed."

"Yeah, I've noticed."

Well… that was odd. Did I mention that when I said I found him, all I really found was the room he was in, which I had been currently standing outside walking into which seemed to be the middle of a conversation, it was mostly muffled but for the most part… I think I could decode what was said.

"Plus… once you get him, you got him."

I was once again confused; nothing new as of lately. I slowly opened the door to find Axel and Zexion. From what I got out of the conversation so far… it was Axel giving the pep talk to Zexion? This just got curiouser and curiouser.

_**

* * *

**_

**Kitii;** So, that was eight. Go us… erm right? Idk. I'm depressed right now. Cries 1000million tears, which no matter whatever the fuck people fucking say it is not god damn fuck one billion. Fuck you all. When I say 1000million that is exactly what a mean. Fucking people. Except of course you KURI, ily.

**Kuri;** My people loved me.

**Kitii; **Yeah, okay... thats all. Anything else?

**Kuri;** READ OUR OTHER STORY

**Kitii; **Yeah, kay, BYE.


	9. Least it's a Natural Color

Disclaimer: Characters used throughout this story belong only to Square-Enix and Disney. MEANING, we don't own them, they are not ours. The end.

**NOTE; **READ THINGS AS THEY ARE WRITTEN, THAT'S WHY THEY ARE WRITTEN THAT WAY! WE MEAN TO USE CHAT SPEAK, **GOT IT!**

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Nine; Least it's a Natural Color**

* * *

I was super confused now, of course. So, when I saw the two had finished talking and that Axel was leaving, I ducked away until Zexion was alone, then casually stepped out of hiding. "Oh my God! Zex! Ready to give me a ride home?"

He looked at me and shrugged, "Sure."

We were walking in the halls to get to Zexion's car when, stop and behold, there was _another _verbal fight between Riku and Rikku. I had to grab Zexion's hand to get him to stop walking as I began to lose myself watching the fight.

"Blond is _my _color!" Rikku screeched while holding locks of her hair in between her fingers.

"What the hell, it's SILVER _and_ my _natural _color!" Riku retorted. With my free hand I clasped over my mouth so I wouldn't burst out laughing and gain their attention. That would suck; the fight would be over… no more laughs.

"Dye it! Black! That's a normal boy color." Just then bubbly pop music burst from Rikku's pocket. I was kind of embarrassed to say I knew the song. She pulled out her neon pink phone and pressed it to her ear. "Hello? Yunnie! Yeah, sure TTYL." She hung up and turned her eyes back to her _victim_, "It _better _be black." And she stormed off, leaving Riku to stand in horror.

"Roxas… you can let go of my hand now." Zexion grabbed my attention away from the scene as he tried to free his hand from my grasp.

"Oh! Yeah… sorry." I quickly released my grip and dropped my, now red, face and began to continue quickly in the direction of the car.

_**

* * *

**_

"Roxas… Roxas!"

Fuck, I zoned out… again. I turned towards the increasingly loud noise screaming at me. "What?"

"What the hell, Roxas? This is the _seventh_ time… in two hours!"

I sighed, "What do you want, Sora?"

He rolled his eyes and took a moment to remember whatever it was he was planning on saying to me. You see… sometimes he has a couple problems remembering things… low attention span or something. "Oh right!" He suddenly shrieked throwing an arm in the air, "Your friends with Rikku right? Erm… the girl one…"

I gave my brother a confused look, "not exac-"

Sora cut me off, "Ugh! But… you got to be… at least a little? You got to tell her Riku isn't going to dye his hair black. God, he'd look so awful." By the end of his spiel, Sora gave his _oh so famous _puppy dog face.

Zexion laughed while he sat in the corner doing absolutely nothing.

"W-why do _I _have to talk to her? Why don't you do it?"

The puppy dog face still remained with no intentions of fading. "Roxas," he whined, becoming a little more frantic. "I don't want Riku's hair black. I'll cry, Roxas, I'll cry!" My _older_ brother than proceeded to act like a five year old, waving his arms up and down in the air as if he were trying to fly.

What the hell was I supposed to do after that? "Why don't you just have Yuna talk to her? I-I mean, they are like BFFs _and_ you have her in at least one of your classes. Wouldn't that make it… easier?" I tried my best not to twist my face into a pleading look. I really, _really _did _not _want to talk to Rikku. Just because she's in the same grade as me meant nothing!

"Roxas! Can't you just do it, it's so much easier if you do. Come on pleeeeease! I'll love you forever." Sora pleaded.

Zexion _still_ sat back and just watched. Ugh, he could at least do something to help.

"Sora," I began thinking of a 'witty' comeback. "You already love me forever."

Sora pouted again. "Please, I don't want my best friend to be forced to have black, ugly hair. You wouldn't either!"

"HEHEH, my best friend _already _has practically black hair!" Score one, Roxas! Oh, yes. I was on a roll.

"ROXAS!"

"Jeez, Rox. Way to make your brother sad."

Great, the one time he finally decided to speak, he was on my brothers side. That's just great.

I began to babble gibberish, going back and forth between the two. It was unfair. "W-w-whehehe." I whined, sadly enough. Then I turned back to facing Zexion. "Why don't you do it if you agree with him." I pointed accusingly at my brother.

He smirked, "Sorry bud, I'm not involved."

My jaw dropped for all of two seconds until I regained my posture and simply glared at him.

"Please, Roxy!"

I sighed, "Fine." I hung my head in defeat. Stupid brothers and their stupid friends who get into arguments about their stupid god damn hair and the stupid color with stupid girls who have the same stupid name at our stupid school. Not that Rikku was stupid, I liked her, she was actually nice, until stupid Riku, who brought this all upon me.

Sora smiled his usual happy go lucky smile, "Thanks bro, you're the best." Then he skipped out of the room.

"So… what do you keep spacing out about?"

It took me a… couple… seconds to realize the question was directed towards me. I suddenly snapped my head up, feeling incredibly stupid. "Uhhhh… what?

Zexion laughed and put down the book, in which he had been holding this whole time and I had only just realized, got up and moved to Sora's bed across from me, then slowly repeated his question like I was retarded, "What. Do. You. Keep-" I glared at him and he finished his sentence at a normal speed, "Spacing out about?"

"Oh… uh… just thinking…" I trailed off, moving my head down… again.

"About what?" he pried looking generally interested.

"Just stuff… er, yeah."

He was not very content with my answer. "What kind of 'stuff'." There were air quotations around the word.

I was silent for a moment. "Stuffy stuff?" I replied, flashing the same toothy grin my brother always had.

He stared for a moment.

"Ok!" I yelled. I had to remember what I was thinking about, which proved a tiny bit difficult.

Oh! The conspiracy! That and the pep talk between Axel and Zexion.

Though I wasn't about to tell Zexion I heard that.

"Uh… uh… uh… Yuffie's having a party!" I declared, smiling in my self satisfaction.

No, no Yuffie was not having a party. Zexion didn't need to know that though, did he?

"You're lying."

HOW DID HE KNOW?!

Luckily I was smart enough to figure out a back up plan! "Prove it! Oh wait, you can't! HA, I win!"

I jumped up from my bed and ran to the door, forgetting the little table that Sora got from Disney land when I was five and he was six. He recently dug it out and placed it in the middle of the room for his homework, so it wasn't really my fault I forgot it was there; I wasn't used to it yet.

I didn't know what was happening until my face collided with the cold hard carpet. Ow. Slowly I pushed myself up from the floor to see an assortment of papers and pencils scattered around the room. At least it was a plastic table, which was now turned upside down.

I slowly turned my head to look at Zexion. His face was unreadable, something between humor and horror.

Once I pushed myself back up from the floor and had limped to the door, I turned back to him, "You still can't prove it!" I screamed before darting pathetically into the hall, slamming the door shut.

This is what happened when I faked Yuffie's parties. Last time I fell down a flight of stairs.

Ugh. I hated life.

_**

* * *

**_

"_Yuffie need have party, k?"_ I was great at texting, especially when in a hurry to get away from a humiliating incident.

It didn't take long for my best friend to reply, _"y?"_

"_Plz"_

"_K. be there at 7"_

"_WHAT?! NO! YOUR HOUSE!"_

"_k"_

Ah, thank God, everything settled. In you face Zexion! There _was_going to be a party! Point, er… enough to beat Zexion, Roxas.

Couple hours later, Sora showed back again with none other than Riku. Oh goodie… Every one somehow ended up in our room doing whatever when the door bell rang.

Dad screamed something about not getting it; mom was out shopping for something or other, and so I found myself trotting over to the door. I slowly turned the knob and the door sprung open from the other side. Yuffie, Rikku, and Yuna stay standing in the door way.

"Hi buddy! You said you wanted a party!"

"Uh… not at my house. I-I thought we agreed on that! My dad'll kill me."

The three smiled simultaneously. "Too late, were already here!"

There was no arguing, not if I wanted to win anyways, 'cause there was no way I could. Somehow we all ended, once again, in my room. My dad was displeased. But, at least I was with girls… that kinda made him less upset… kinda.

Riku and Rikku simply sat there staring… er, glaring at each other.

"Zexy!" My mom called from the hallway, making us know of her presence and that she was home. "I got a surprise at the store for you!"

Zexion looked at me in horror, pleading for help with his eyes.

Mom's surprises were _not _fun.

"Nope, you didn't believe me earlier!" I folded my arms and stuck up my nose for a sec then quickly broke posture and simply grinned at him.

The room fell quite, everyone now staring at the two of us, and the pleading look from Zexion contorted into disgust. "I'll tell everyone what you did earlier!"

I assumed he was talking about the table. "I'm not embarrassed!" I lied, face turning slightly pink, and I began to rub my leg, which was now hidden by a pair baggy sweat pant to cover up the gauze I'd wrapped around my gash.

"Okkkk!" Before he could tell everyone my embarrassing actions of stupidity, mom burst in and shoved a blue thong in his face.

"I thought you might like this! Y'know I was in the store and it just screamed your name!"

Mom was so proud of herself.

Everyone tried to control their laughter.

"Uh, well, you see, as much as I _love _it, I don't think it'll fit."

"Nonsense! I checked your other underwear earlier, and this should fit fine. How about you go try it on?"

Zexion was turning a bright shade of red. Oh god, it was priceless!

"I'd… love to, but that would take away… the… uh- _special-ness_ of it. How 'bout I'll wear it tomorrow?"

Mom slapped he hand to her face, "You are _so _right!" she handed the thong to Zexion. Mom then proceeded to count the heads in the room, pointing to everyone as she numbered them. "Seven mouths to feed, eight counting Squall… I'm ordering pizza. BTW, Yuffie, that is an adorable top." She winked at my best friend before exiting the room.

That was when everyone started to laugh hysterically at Zexion.

"Oh my god! Ahahahah. A thong! Zexion in a thong! ...ew." Rikku switched from laughing to screaming. 'ew' over and over.

Zexion turned to me, "I hate you." The thong had completely disappeared, as if by magic.

Yuna finally spoke up, "Oh, Zexion, it's obvious you like Roxas." Yuffie hit her in the arm. "Oh, sorry, I wasn't supposed to say anything. I'll stop talking now. Uh… yeah..."

I was about to say some witty comment when I noticed Zexion's face was redder than it had been with the thong. Until he coughed and replied, "No, no I don't! That's just ridiculous. I mean, look at him."

"Ouch, Zexion. OUCH." That hurt my self-esteem a little, but it was a little bit of a relief.

What would I do if Zexion liked me…?

Hey, I guess it might be nice… No! No! No! Not nice! Bad!

Though, I wasn't quite sure why it would be bad. It just would be. It just would.

Rikku broke the sudden silence by throwing her shoe at Zexion's head, only to have him swiftly dodged it and made a thud as it hit the wall behind her target. "Roxas is adorable! If he was straight I'd-" Yuffie pressed he hand over the blond girls mouth before the sentence could be finished. I thanked God… er, Yuffie.

I didn't exactly want to know what lil' miss Rikku would do if I were straight.

Everyone broke into a laugh again as Rikku desperately tried to pry Yuffie's hand off her face and failed miserably.

After about two or three minutes Yuffie finally began to loosen her grip. "No more outrageous outburst?"

Rikku nodded slowly in reply as Yuffie fully removed her hand from the other girl's mouth, "Totally bang him." She shouted as she ran from Yuffie, who was out to get the girl for disobeying her. You got to love Yuffie.

I should have expected something like that from the girl. Though I didn't quite understand how you are not allowed to say 'shut up' when around her and yet she says that she would 'bang' someone. Not everything always added up when it came to Rikku, and I simply stopped trying to figure her out.

_**

* * *

**_

"Oh my god! What did you do to my hair!"

The three girls giggled. "Exactly what I knew you wouldn't." Rikku sang.

Sora was in complete shock, the girls where all gloating, Riku was fuming, and Zexion and I were trying our best not to laugh.

"I fucking hate you!" Riku screamed.

"Well, it should come out in… a couple months." It didn't sound so reassuring after I actually said it.

So basically what had happened was the girls dyed Riku's hair black after everyone went to sleep, 'because they somehow convinced my mom, which took all of two seconds, to have a slumber party, even know we have school tomorrow. And now Riku had woken up… along with everyone else.

Due to the racket, I presume, mom burst threw the door… gently? "What's all the como- ohhhh, Riku, your hair."

Finally Sora found his long lost voice, "Y-you could always b-bleach it." Poor Sora, I almost felt sorry for my dear brother. He seemed more upset then Riku as he began to glare daggers at the girls.

Silence and tension.

I cleared my throat and got up off the floor, turning towards Zexion, "You hungry?" I reached out my hand to help him up and we walked out the door, glancing once over at my mother.

"Pancakes?" Oh, how I loved my mom and her psychic knowing of my food desirers.

And so, she ran off to the kitchen.

_**

* * *

**_

95 minutes later everyone was dressed, ready, full, and out the door. Girls piled into Yuffie's car, Sora rode with Riku, and, as usual, I went with Zexion.

"So…"

"So?"

"So, how 'bout Riku's hair? Uh… yeah…" God, I was pathetic.

He laughed for a second and began to shake his head, directed at me. "Nice choice in topic, Rox."

I gave the boy a toothy grin, "Did you see Sora's face?!"

"If I were those girls, I'd fear for my life."

I broke out laughing. "Y-yeah. Fear the wrath of my brother… Seriously, he can be fucking scary. I would know."

"What have you done to piss your brother off so bad? He's just a sweet little boy, how could you?"

"He's older than me." I retorted with a huff, folding my arms.

"That's not an answer to my question." He countered, glancing once over at me before continuing to stare at the road, which he should have been doing the whole time. He's glad he's such a good drive or I wouldn't dare be in the car with him, though… I suppose Yuffie was no where near better. Actually she was probably as far way from better as there could be.

"Okay, once when I was eight and Sora was nine, I accidentally broke his toy truck. Thought it could fly. He shaved my head, everyday for a month."

Zexion looked over at me to see if I was serious, which I was. How Sora knew to shave heads at such a young age, I didn't want to know.

"That all?"

"Of course not. I got sand in his shoes and he put fresh cat shit in mine. Once time he cut off all the heads of my stuffed animals… I don't remember what I did to him that time though."

"You have stuffed animals?" He asked, seemingly holding back a laugh. Bastard.

Of course I didn't have them anymore! Well besides my turtle which he already knew about. "I was, like, seven… or something!"

Soon enough we had pulled into the school parking lot.

"Zex, it's your turn to have the baby." I thrust Van Winkle into his arms and swing myself out of the car. I hated my science teacher for teaching health, or child care, or whatever the fucking class was that we were taking when we should be learning science. I simply hated my school.

_**

* * *

**_

Today we were scheduled to actually learn science.

"What does dissolved Sodium Chlorate look like?" The teacher asked rambling off.

"Sodium Chlorate that has been dissolved?" Pence asked, earning a few various laughs.

Everyone was just waiting for Zexion to get the answer, since he usually always did.

When he didn't raise his hand the teacher went back to rambling and scribbling diagrams up on the board. "Does it prefer to gain or lose electrons?"

Now Zexion's hand snapped up, "Lose."

A nod of affirmation and then the teacher went on more before switching back to the babies.

"Wait, sir, you aren't going to talk about dipoles?" Some kid in the back asked, noting that it was written somewhere on the board. I had no clue what a fucking dipole was. I didn't want to know, to be honest.

"Nah, today we'll be putting crying monitors into the babies." He responded, holding up a little black box which I assumed was the crying monitor.

So much for learning science.

It was twenty minutes later when we had the crying monitors attached to inside the babies. It was awful!

"Stop crying you little bastard!"

Everyone in the class turned to stare at me in horror, and I immediately stopped thrashing the doll.

Zexion clamped his hand over my mouth and slowly everyone turned back to their own dolls.

"Roxas, stop verbally abusing your baby!" Olette slapped me in the back of the head.

"Then make it stop crying!" I tried holding the thing and even rocking it back and forth, nothing worked, it didn't stop.

Zexion grabbed the baby from my arms and it instantly stopped crying.

What… the… fuck?

"See, Rox, it's _easy_."

I groaned. I hated this! I hated that… that thing! I wished it were never made in some factory in which it was made in.

_**

* * *

**_

Riku had gotten a lot of attention for his hair.

"Nice hair, '_Riri'_." Some kid joked, "White to black, guess you'll never be normal, huh? What are you going to go for next, rainbow?" The kid and his friends laughed and trotted away as Riku glared. Sora, of course, was about to lunge at the kid, would have to if Riku hadn't held him back, Sora has seemed to always be testy about Riku, well for as long as I remember anyways.

I remember some kid insulted Riku about his shoes once and Sora punched him in the face. Broke the kid's nose, all because he made some comment over shoes. Shoes!

See, my brother may look weak and scrawny, and all that jazz, but he could put up a good fight. He could kick my ass for sure, easy. But, I don't think I'm the best example.

Out of nowhere Yuffie popped up next to me shouting out to Riku from across the hall, "I think it looks good!"

Sora scowled, "That's 'cause _you_ and those _girls _are the ones who did this! So help me god, if I could only reach you." Once again Riku was forced to hold my brother back, muttering something into his ear in attempt to calm him down.

"And hit a girl, Sora? Well, that's just not right, now is it?" She giggled while resting an arm on my shoulder, "Besides, you should be happy for Riku, 'least he and Rikku won't get into any more truffles… for now. And look at all the attention he's getting." Yuffie added in a sing song tone. She loved attention, and in her mind, so should everyone else. We've had discussions on the very matter.

Riku mumbled something else causing Sora to straighten up. He rolled his eyes at Yuffie and walked down the hall to his next class, Riku right beside him.

The bell rang and soon enough I was in my next and the one after that, and so on.

_**

* * *

**_

Lunch was a pain. The baby would _not _stop crying. I did everything I could think of. I was tempted to take out the voice box/crying monitor thing. Even if that meant mutilating the doll, until Olette rocked it to… eh, silence. By the way, I could _still_ be a great parent and wouldn't mutilate my own child, _if_ it were a _real _child. But this was a god damn doll, I didn't understand why Olette got so angry as I was about to stab my plastic fork in its head. It was a _doll_! I mean, I would have understood if it were Zex, due to it was part of his grade, but Olette?

The baby stated crying again, out of nowhere. Olette quickly pulled it from my grasp. "Just let me stab the fucker. Maybe then it would shut up for good!" Annoyed, is probably the least descriptive way of putting how I felt. I was beyond annoyed. Every shriek the doll made began to boil my blood and I desperately wanted it to stop. My ears burned!

"Roxas, you haven't even had the crying monitor in for a day and you're already trying to send your child to an early grave."

What is with everyone, it was a fucking doll!

Speaking of which, I wasn't entirely sure how the hell I ended up with the monster again. I was positive I had told Zex that it was his day for the doll, how the hell had I ended up watching it? Fuck.

I rolled my eyes at my group of friends, "Maybe it wants to be dead. Perhaps that the reason it's crying so much. Screaming 'end it now, hurry, and just end it now!'"

Hayner slapped me on the back of the head. "Don't be retarded, Rox. Babies do not cry for you to kill them."

"Then what do they cry for?" I retorted, not exactly thinking about how dumb that sounded. Everyone knows why babies cry, but these were only plastic and I was angry.

The two laughed, along with whoever else was silently listening to our conversation.

"Probably trying to get away from the abuse you inflict upon it." Pence yelled out, earning another chorus of cackles in response.

I sighed. I wasn't going to win, even if I were the _only_ logical one in the thought of destroying the devil doll. It really only would take 50, maybe 100, good swings with my nice plastic fork to puncture the neck. Oh and how I would enjoy stabbing it over and over. It was my newly accounted for dream, as of second period that is. Yes, yes I could see it all happening, right before my very eyes. Then the damn thing would at least actually have something to cry about.

I felt myself grinning lost in my own thoughts when I was nudged in the side. I turned to the intruder of my once happy thoughts and scowled.

Hayner laughed, "Sorry dude, but you looked fucking creepy staring off into nothing-ness and grinning like a mad man."

I huffed and shoved whatever inedible substance the school cafeteria tried to pass a food into my mouth.

_**

* * *

**_

By sixth period, I was just begging for the day to end. I had shoved the baby in my locker right after lunch and could only imagine the horrid sound flooding through the hallway at the very moment. God, I hated my schools low funding. There will never be too many time for me to say that. There is absolutely _no_ reason we should have to learn to take care of a baby. It was a JOKE! Fuck, stupid fucking school with its stupid fucking…

"Roxas?" My head shot up as my name was called. "Since you obviously don't need to listen as I teach, I assume you could enlighten the class with the answer to number 36."

I looked down at my open textbook, face heating by the second. "Uh…" I continued to stare dumbfounded at the question. No, I did not know the answer and I wouldn't even be able to BS it unless I wanted to look more retarded then I already did, which wasn't really in my plans for the day.

Soon enough my agony ended as the teacher spoke once again. "Don't come to my class if you're not going to pay attention." I sighed. At least I got a warning before sent to detention. I really didn't want, or need, another detention. "See me after class." Fuck, spoke to soon.

_**

* * *

**_

**Kitii; **So, its 2:43 in the morning and I cant sleep. I dont want to get up at 7. Sigh. But whatever. Here you go. Chapter nine. Go us?

**Kuri; **Well I couldn't sleep either and I'm full of energy! In the next chapterrrrr.... Roxas gets eaten by wild boars! Hungry ones, too. The whole science scene was written while I was actually in science. True scene... sorta. I really don't know what dipoles are. My teacher spent like ten minutes describing them. Oh well. B-T-W! Thanks for the reviews. They make us update faster.

; D

Kitii doesn't want to talk much so I keep rambling even though only like .5% of readers read this part. My sock is inside out... Uhhh! Well, review and we hope to have a new chapter up again in about two weeks. Thanks much!


	10. We'll Have Fun Sleeping Together

Disclaimer: Characters used throughout this story belong only to Square-Enix and Disney. MEANING, we don't own them, they are not ours. The end.

**NOTE;** READ THINGS AS THEY ARE WRITEN, THAT'S WHY THEY ARE WRITEN THAT WAY! WE MEAN TO USE CHAT SPEAK, **GOT IT! **

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Ten; We'll Have Fun Sleeping Together**

_**

* * *

**_

I stared in complete and utter horror, hoping a bolt of lightning would come down and strike me in my seat.

Problem was it would have to go through the ceiling, damn.

So, when class ended, I went to the teacher's desk. Hopefully my smile would get me out of this. Yeah, right, smile. Sora said my smile made puppies cry. But, I had been _trying_ to be scary that time… seriously. I mean, he had over reacted.

"Sorry, I… uh… uh…" Okay, I was digging myself farther into the hole.

My teacher's eyes seemed to be bearing into my soul.

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas. You've been so out of it lately." Uh, god, I was getting 'the talk'.

I hated nosey teachers. Like, I really, really hated them. They were stupid; did they really believe I wanted to talk to them? Really? Idiots.

"I'm sorry. I'll pay more attention, I promise. Can I go now?"

Please, please, please!

"Uh… okay, but, Roxas, you better not space out again in my class, or _will_ be detention."

Thank the great lords above.

And with that I darted out of the class from hell. It was time to find Zexion.

He wasn't hard to find really; I found him at my locker, with it open, Van Winkle in his hands.

"Zexion?"

He looked at me blankly with that one eye, "Yes?"

"How the hell did you open my locker?"

"I didn't." he smirked, in that cocky 'I know something you don't' kind of way. But I was just as clever. Okay, maybe not, but I could act like it.

"Oh, really, then who did?"

"Yuffie."

Okay, yeah, that made sense. Yuffie watched lock picking videos somewhere on the internet as a part of her 'ninja training'. She did a lot of crazy stuff because of her silly little dream. I just kind of ignored it because it was easier that way. You know, it's just not a good thing when you were best friends with the strangest girl in school. People seemed to like Yuffie's strangeness though… Oh well, good for her. This is not helping my point though. It was _not_ a good thing to be friends with Yuffie 50 percent of the time. Like when she randomly showed up at your house or when she tried to set you up with guys who only wore black and went by the name of Zexion. Yeah, life throws some weirdos at you. I on the other hand, was completely normal.

"Roxas?"

Fuck, I'd zoned out… again.

Well, I was a natural blond; I was allowed to be a little air headed.

Yeah…

Oh god, I was doing t again.

"Sorry! I was thinking! Yeah! Uh… how'd you get Yuffie to open it for you?"

He blinked, with his one visible eye. "She offered, after screaming, 'What's that horrible wailing noise'."

Whoops. Haha.

"Oh damn! I hate that thing! It's a little stupid bastard!" Oh, yes, Van Winkle, I HATED YOU.

I grinned at Zexion until he finally sighed and gave up.

"Let's go." He finally said, I continued to grin as we walked to his car, until, apparently, he couldn't take it anymore. "Roxas, you look creepy as fuck. Stop it."

Then the baby started to cry.

I wondered what triggered the baby's crying this time. Though, thinking back to my original plan of stabbing my plastic fork into its neck, I realized there was a great flaw. The crying monitor was not in neck, but in the belly. Damn. It would take more stabs to get through the belly.

It was worth it though. Or, at least, it would be.

Zexion snapped me out of my baby murdering thoughts. That bastard always took away all my pleasures. I bet he did it on purpose, too.

"Roxas, get in the car." Rigghtttt.

I got into the nice, clean, not pink slug bug, car.

My cell pone went off as we pulled out of the school parking lot.

"Hello?"

My mom's voice ran through the phone, "Roxy-Hunny?" She started. "Your cousins are coming to visit! So… you need to clean your room!"

My… cousins?

Oh right. Leblanc and Ven. I assumed Tifa would be there too.

"Uhm, okay… why?"

"Because they have an early Halloween break." Oh, that holiday. I hated holidays. My weird family always came over for holidays.

"Oh, we're having it at our house this year?" I asked in such a way as to try and hid my udder horror. Please, please say no.

For the sake of Zexion's sanity!

"Yep! I get to decorate everything for Halloween. How fun! Of course, Tifa will probably be helping too."

Just smite me now.

_**

* * *

**_

Sora was ecstatic about the news. He loved family get togethers, go figure. So he was out in the living room 'preparing'.

Zexion was trying to read his book, and I played a version of Tetris on my phone when it began to ring and interrupted our little time together.

Wait! Did I just say time together? We weren't a couple or anything! So, it didn't matter! Sigh. I soundly like a modest fangirl or something.

Yuffie even kept bugging me to admit my crush on the kid. I didn't.

Never have! Never will... right?

Right?

No there was no crush to begin with.

"So I was talking to Yuna and she could totally tell you like Zex, don't you, Roxy?

"Hell no!"

"Come on, you _so_ know it's true. I see the way you look at him." Yuffie murmured over the phone.

"Ugh, do no." Zexion looked over at me as I expressed my… disagreement? I sighed, shaking my head. "What about you and the pedo?" I cut her off as she tried to continue this whole thing between Zexion and me.

"He is NOT a PEDO!"

"Whatever, he totally is." I retorted.

Zexion smirked.

At least _he_ was the same age as me instead of past legal age.

Ugh… I didn't just say that. Damn. Uh… that's _not_ what I meant. Fuck… stupid… ugh.

"Roxas?"

Fuck, AGAIN? This is becoming a bad habit. "Yeah?" I choked out.

No, I couldn't see Yuffie, but I knew she would be glaring at me. She, as well as everyone else, seems to be getting more and more annoyed with my… spacing out. Well… with the exception of Zexion, who just seems to find it amusing.

Bastard, most the time I'm spacing out is because of him.

Ugh. I mean… no. None of the time. Fuck!

"What were you, scratch that, what DO you keep spacing out about? It better be a good reason. Oh wait! Don't say anything! You're simply daydreaming of your love for Zexy and for him to dress up in a suit of armor, ride over to you on his trusty white steed, and sweep you off your feet! That's it, isn't it! I know it is, don't even try to deny this truth!"

I dropped my jaw, cheeks glowing slightly more heated. Where the hell did she get this kind of crap? What does she live off in _Never Never Fairy Tale Land_ or something?

"No, Yuffie. That is not what I've been spacing out about. Nice try, but you fail." Pause on both ends of the phone. "Uh… heh heh, I mean… I love you, Yuffie. You're the bestest friend anyone could ever ask for. You're an angel fallen from the heavens to grace me with you presence. I would be completely and utterly lost with out you. Your just so wonderful. Uh… yeah… hehehheh."

"Nice save." Was that sarcasm? Yes, I think it was. Fuck him. And yet, he looked at me, predicting what Yuffie would say next and waited for my answer. Well, why else would he look at me like that?

"Yeah, yeah. I know. So, then WHY do you keep spacing out?"

"I… uh… I just am thinking… about lots of stuff. I mean there's school," I lied, "and finals are coming up in a couple months," I lied again. "Then my family's coming over for the week…" Three strikes and you. Are. Out. Well, as long as Yuffie bought it, that really was all that mattered.

There was a sigh on the other end of the phone, "And is that all?"

I knew what she wanted to hear. Go my super new psychic powers in reading Yuffie's mind in which I do not really have by oh god that would be sweet, too bad for my best friend though, for I will not admit to Zexion.

"There's Christmas too. Haven't even begun my shopping yet. Everything is probably going to be sold out by the time I eventually get around to it. You know how much that sucks? I mean, now I can't get you that super cool new space alien robotic puppy that speaks twelve different languages and eats finger nails and tangerines. Damn, that's a shame. Should have started earlier, guess you'll be stuck with the slightly dangerous carnivores' plant again."

Zexion stared at me like I had left the looney bin and ran around screaming 'Whoop-di-do-day'.

I was unpleased.

Over the phone I heard Yuffie sigh, "But I really wanted that robot."

I'd already bought it for her, but she wasn't going to know anytime soon. Crazy what the stores came up with these days. Even crazier what Yuffie wanted these days.

"See what I mean, people just get so disappointed because they all sell out so fast, sad day."

Yuffie giggled.

Suddenly, Sora burst in the door and started flailing his arms.

"Yuffie, I have to go. Call you later…"

She replied with a 'good-bye' and I hung up the phone, turning my full… uh, most… attention towards my brother. "What do you want, Sora?"

"We have to clean our room!" He said, looking so happy he could cry. He hated cleaning… so why… I didn't understand the pure bliss he got from the idea of cleaning our room.

I nodded my head slowly, "Yes, we do indeed have to clean our room, Sora."

This is where I wanted to rip out my ears and scream… Sora had replied with, "Except I don't have to because I'm doing to the airport with dad!"

That little bastard.

Okay, you may be wondering why my cousins got a whole week off for Halloween, well, in Halloween town, where they just so happened to live, it was a sacred holiday. Aunt Tifa always went all out.

While they got a week off to 'prepare', we got no days off. Life was mean, you got that, mean!

Zexion didn't bother to ask as to why Sora was going to the airport. Shoot, I'd forgotten to tell him about my cousins. Oh well. Aunt Tifa might surprise him. Ven and Leblanc were just evil.

_**

* * *

**_

Three hours later I found myself with a damn near spotless room. Zexion had offered to help, but my mom came in and took him from me.

I was took garbage and a cup of molding… stuff… to the kitchen; successfully throwing that away I washed my hands and started to make myself a nice sandwich. I loved sandwiches.

From the living room I heard voices. One was Zexion's… the other was my cousin, Ven's.

"Roxas, Yuffie called my cell and told me to tell you to answer yours." I heard Zexion say. I grabbed two pieces of bread.

There was silence before I heard my cousin reply, "Dear god! I'm not fucking Roxas, you dumb bastard! My name is Ven. Who the fuck are you?" I slapped some lettuce onto my sandwich.

Another pause. "Roxas, the hell? This isn't even funny. And why the hell are you wearing a school uniform? A Halloween Town one, at that!" I added some cheddar cheese to my sandwich, right when my Aunt walked into the kitchen, obviously hearing the conversation in the living room.

"Roxy! Hey… aren't you gonna go tell you friend about you and Ven…?"

I put some turkey on my sandwich, and WALA! There you go! Great sandwich!

"Hmm… in a minute." I replied, tuning back into the conversation.

Next I heard Ven, "I think I know my own name! I'm not stupid!"

My Aunt began to push me to the living room to stop the argument between the two.

Sandwich in hand, I entered the room.

Zexion had his mouth open to say something, but seeing me, stopped, seemingly gawking. "Roxas, did your mom slip drugs into my food?"

Aunt Tifa giggled.

"Hey Zexion, this is Ven, my identical cousin. Don't you love genetics?"

_**

* * *

**_

Diner time was just awful. I mean, Leblanc was worse than that Larxene girl from detention a while back. I was beginning to feel like a rebel, with the detentions and all. It wasn't a good feeling.

Sora was the first to start actual conversation, my mom and her sister were giggling like school girls.

"So, Ven, how's Terra?" Sore subject, I could already tell.

"Well, he WAS fine, but then I was hauled off to _here_, and now I won't see him for a whole week! We had matching Halloween costumes!" Both me and Zexion suppressed a laugh. Matching Halloween costumes? Who did that?

Disregard that year me and Yuffie did Hanzel and Gretel. It was a one time thing… She made me!

Meanwhile, Sora tried to think of something more positive to say, "Uh… but we'll have lots of fun! Like when we go to bed at night! So much fun!"

I stared in horror, dad stared in horror, Zexion stared in horror, Ven stared in horror. Leblanc, she laughed her ass off while mom and Auntie were too much into their giggling to even care.

Sora didn't understand the concept of what he'd just said.

"Yeah, Sora. We'll have just so much fun." Leblanc added between her laughter.

I didn't find it funny.

Silence soon fell over the dinner table… again. "So… what about you Leblanc… have a boyfriend yet?" I couldn't think of anything better to say, so sue me.

"Of course not, silly. I use them as toys. And once they get old and boring, you can simply throw them away. By the way, cute friend."

Zexion stared at her, no fully expecting the complement but uttering a polite 'thank you' anyways. Then his eyes shifted back towards me, as if I was supposed to say something.

Think fast… think fast.

"Sorry Leblanc, he's taken. Uh… I didn't mean to say that… I mean…" Everyone looked at me in surprise. "Uh… girlfriend. He has a girlfriend! Uh… what did you say her name was? Erm… Fuu? Or something like that…"

"Roxas…" Zexion addressed me quietly, "You do know we broke up like… two years ago right?"

Damn, so close.

I turned to Zexion, "Do you want _her_ to know that?"

Suddenly Leblanc's shrill voice polluted the air around the dinner table, "Don't worry, he looks to sad and emo to really have fun with anyways."

Ouch. "Uh… come on, Zex is lots of fun. I can name like ten times we had great fun together. I mean there was the time we went to the beach, and the time we watched pokemon and he stole my chair and wouldn't give it back, then there was the time he uh… read that book and uh… ate my… apple. OH and the time we took care of the baby and when he hacked into my aim…" Okay, that wasn't ten… and most of those were, and nowhere near, fun… but whatever.

"Rox, that wasn't me."

"W-what? But… it had to be the whole conversation with apologizing to Demyx…"

"Oh sorry, that was me."

I turned to stare at my brother in complete shock. "How… but how the hell would you even know about that?"

"Well you know, heard from Selphie, who heard from Tidus, who heard from Wakka, who heard from Riku, who heard from-"

I cut my brother off, "Wait! You weren't even in the room! YOU LIED!"

Everyone laughed with the exception of my father, who just doesn't.

"Well, I'm glad you find me hacking into your aim, which you left up and on, I might add, fun. Good to know for future times."

I glared at my so called friend.

"Oh, guys!" My aunt screeched. She slightly reminded me of Yuffie. "I forgot to mention… I brought Halloween costumes! Cant have Halloween without uber spiffy outfits!"

She did not just say 'uber spiffy'. Oh god, she did.

Ven snorted, "Mom, you're so lame. No wonder dad left you."

Ouch.

"I'll have you know _I_ left _your_ father, not the other way around. You spoiled little shi-" Aunt Tifa looked like a deer in head lights, "Oh, sorry Aeris, you don't use that language here. Spoiled little _brat!_" She corrected, flashing a smile at me, before realizing I wasn't her son and turning to Ven.

My own mom did that on occasion as well.

Now aunt Tifa took a little time to study Zexion's face. He looked… uncomfortable. Oh well, bastard deserved it for hacking my aim.

"You look like a Strife." She commented, hitting the nail on the head.

Zexion blinked, "I am."

Aunt Tifa let out a high-pitched squeal. I was so happy I didn't have sisters, because they would most likely act like this. Sora, already did.

"Cloud Strife's son?" Tifa asked before Zexion could respond my mother went into creepy daze mode.

"My long lost love?" My dad glared; obviously displeased with my mothers reaction to the name every time it was brought up.

Zexion had simply muttered a yes at my Aunt, who then rolled her eyes at my mother. "I was the one who dated him! Rinoa was so pretty though, beat me to him. How is Rinoa by the way, I'm assuming she's your mom." This wouldn't end to well.

My one-eyed buddy didn't display only form of emotion, "Mom died a few years ago."

Silence, yes, again.

My mom sent a look of sympathy to Zexion, "Zexion's staying with us for a while."

By now I had successfully eaten four dinner rolls, three pieces of roast beef, and two scoops of mashed potatoes. It passed the time between conversations, you see.

Ven made a snorting noise at me like a pig.

"Y'know, Ven, you kinda just diss'ed yourself, we probably still weigh the same."

His eyes shimmered, "Wanna bet?" Ven was a sucker for bets.

"The usual?"

A grin appeared on his face, "You're on!"

We sprinted from our seats at the table, without even excusing ourselves, and ran down the hall to the bathroom.

Fucker made it to the scale first. 115.

I stepped on the scale…

112.

Damn straight fucker.

I laughed in my cousin's face, "I so _fucking _told you so! What, what?! Yeah! In your fucking face!"

It was all too easy.

Unfortunately for me, I gloated a little too loud and my language was not exactly approved of.

"Roxas, do you _want_ to write another fifty lines of 'I will not swear in the house'?" Mom scowled.

"Sorry." I muttered as I took my seat next to Zexion at the dinner table.

But, it didn't matter, I _won_ the bet and he will get exactly as he deserved!

_**

* * *

**_

Ven was displeased as I pulled the marker away from is face, which now read 'ROXAS OWNS VEN'.

I was quite content. I mean, I won!

No one really understood why our bets 'usual' was that the winner tag'd the losers face, but we've been doing it since we were little kids. That _is_ why it became the usual after all. Nobody really complained though, they would be able to tell us apart afterwards, when the loser had marker all over their face. It seemed to help. I never understood how they got us mixed up though. I mean, we were so different! It was easy to tell us apart.

_**

* * *

**_

"Zexy!" I cooed, mind filled with sugar-induced thoughts.

He glanced up from his homework, "Yes, Roxas?"

See, it was two hours later and the rest of the family was playing Life downstairs. Me and Zexion were doing homework up in my room. Well, he was doing homework, I was trying to distract myself from being to hyper, this proved difficult.

"Zexy, Zexy, Zexy! I'm a little hyper, you see, and those four energy drinks didn't help! But I had to drink more cans than Ven without throwing up! And I did! I did win!" I bust out into a fit of giggles. "Although, I probably should've puked because then I wouldn't be as hyper I am now! Y'know?" Okay, God, I felt as if I was drunk. This must be how Yuffie felt ever day.

Zexion didn't even respond, so, my mouth started working ahead of my mind, and I continued.

"You know, Zexy, you're like one of my bestest buddies, with the exception of Yuffie, and I mean you don't even hog the bed! I really admire that in a person." I broke into yet another fit of giggles.

That is until a horrible noise filtered through the air. Van Winkle.

Zexion grabbed it, making it stop crying and placed it on my bed with us.

"Zexion! I hate that thing! It makes me want to kill myself! By the way, how was that for you?"

Again, mouth working faster than mind.

He turned towards me, "I failed."

"Well, DUH! But that's good because now you're here with me and it's so happy! I love you – having you here! I have a roommate!" Yes, I almost let my non-crush slip, because I did _not_ love Zexion. Nope, didn't.

"Roxas, you have Sora."

"But Sora doesn't sleep with me, well except when he was scared in the middle of the night and thought the Boogie Monster was under his bed, 'cause Riku told him that, so he crawled into my bed, though I admit I thought it were true once, but I was like seven… or twelve, whatever. Age is just a number, you know? Anyways back to the question before, why?"

He raised an eye brow, "Why what?"

"Why did you try to kill yourself of course? I mean, Yuffie kinda told me, but she said 'off' and you want to hear something funny? When I first heard that, I asked her if it had to do with sex 'cause I'd never heard that term before, isn't that funny?" I giggled, again.

I maybe shouldn't have asked. It was sort of personal. But I was curious and hyper… that was my excuse and I was sticking to it.

"What did Yuffie say?"

"Uh…" I took a moment to try and remember. "Uh… you moving with your uncle and cousin?"

"Not exactly…"

I tilted my head in confusion and scouted closer to my slate haired friend, "Then what was it?"

He sighed. "I was tired."

I was more confused, "Of what?"

"My father."

"I don't get it…" I said… slowly.

"He blames me for everything. I was tired of it. So, I downed all his Ambien."

What the _fuck_ was Ambien? I wasn't gonna ask and risk looking stupid. Then again, I guess that ship had already sailed long ago.

"Zexionnnnnnnnnn," I drew out the 'n' in his name for a really time, "Wanna go to bed?"

"Uhm, sure, Rox, I finished my homework." He placed his notebook on the floor, along with the nasty baby from hell.

"Okay! I just have to make a phone call first!" I said, leaping from the bed and grabbing the phone. I ran to the bathroom and dialed Yuffie's number.

"You lied!" I yelled into the phone as my best friend answered.

"What?"

"You lied! Zexy, he wasn't- uh hadn't tried to kill himself because of his cousin. You lied! It was because of his father! He was just so tired of his daddy blaming him. You lied!"

"Oh really…?" She sounded too pleased to have heard of her mistakes than she was supposed to be, then it clicked…

This was Yuffie.

"You cannot tell anyone! No one!"

"Uh huh…"

"Yuffie, you cann-"

She hung up.

Oh fuck, what did I just do?

I slowly walked back to my room. Zexion was still sitting silently on my bed. I placed my phone on my night stand and turned to him.

"I'msorry."

"What did you do?"

"I tried to stop her but she hung up. I mean, she lied! Lied! I had to tell her that she lied! But then I was tellin' her not to tell and she hung up. I'm sorry!"

He stared at me.

"It wasn't my fault, she lied!"

He sighed. "I'm never telling you anything again."

"B-but she lied! I had to tell her that she lied! It wasn't my fault, she lied! I'm sorry! Come on, were best buds, we share a bed!" I rambled on. "Come on… it'sa be all good and fine, Zexy, just you see. It'sa all good. Yep, yep! Ready for bed?" I flashed a quick smile to my bud.

He rolled his eyes, and let out a light laugh. Wait, was that supposed to be at me? Asshole.

We crawled into bed, giving up the whole sleeping on opposite sides a long time ago, since it seemed to never work. Soon enough I was asleep cuddling close to my bed-mate.

_**

* * *

**_

**Kitii;** END YAY! And its only 4:35 in the morning! BTW: Case you didn't already know, to clear things up;;; Leblanc is from ffx2, Rinoa is from ffviii, and Ven is from the upcoming kh. Yeah…

**Kuri; **Also, Terra is also from the upcoming kh game. Now it's 4:40 in the morning. My hands are covered in ink, my hair is a mess, and I can only focus on one thing at once. The mountain dew caffeine is pulsing through my skin.

**Kitii;** So yeah, if some doesn't add up or whatev', it's okay because you know what?! WE were giggling the WHOLE time, 'cause really, at four in the morning, almost EVERYthing is funny, like fur reals dude. BTW: (AGAIN) I love SEXY ZEXY. Which I've wanted to say, like, ALL night.

**Kuri;** Seriously, I can feel the caffeine dude! I can seriously FEEL it! It's so weird. Oh and we started to write a story from Zexion's point of view!

**Kitii;** A story, meaning this story. THOUGH;; MAJOR NOTE! We probably won't put it up for like a million thousand years. But its kick ass and what a sugar high killer! Zexy is such an emo boy, you know? Well… uh… ANYWAYS, we need a title for it for anyone who cares. **ANY HELP? TITLE TITLE, YES YES**?

**Kuri;** Oh and also, to answer some questions, there is no Zemyx. But their friendship is cute. I wanted some but Kitii said NO. AND thanks for the reviews, made my day!

**Kitii;** Yeah. END END END. Were gonna go do the cancan now since it was on TV. Say bye Kuri!

**Kuri;** Cries! NO! UGH! Gotta go do the cancan, bye!

**Both; **OH AND BTW; WE DO ACTUALLY KNOW WHAT ABIEN IS. WE EVEN LOOKED UP THE SIDE EFFECTS. 'CAUSE, WE ARE UBER SMART KIDS!


	11. There's Been a Murder

Disclaimer: Characters used throughout this story belong only to Square-Enix and Disney. MEANING, we don't own them, they are not ours. The end.

**NOTE;** READ THINGS AS THEY ARE WRITEN, THAT'S WHY THEY ARE WRITEN THAT WAY! WE MEAN TO USE CHAT SPEAK, **GOT IT! **

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Eleven; There's Been a Murder!**

_**

* * *

**_

I was peacefully asleep, arms wrapped around Zexion's torso when the light turned on and in came in Ven, Leblanc and Sora.

Ven was sharing my bed, I remembered.

He took one look at me and Zexion and started off into a string of curses.

"You fucking nasty perverts, I have to fucking sleep in the same fucking bed as you fucking morons, so no more fucking dry humping, or whatever the fuck you two were doing." I'd never heard the word 'fuck' used so many times before.

I mumbled out, "It's like the time you made me sleep with you and Terra." Only that had been much, _much _worse.

Ven snorted before crawling his way into the bed. May I mention twin size bed? All our legs seemed to become one. I didn't complain, though, and Sora shut off the light.

It was all about five minutes later when I heard a scream of pain that seemed to emit from Sora-I knew that girly screech anywhere.

Not much longer we _all _felt him trying to crawl in my already full bed.

"Sora!" Ven shrieked. "Get out!"

He whined, "Leblanc bit me! It hurt!"

Zexion somehow was still asleep through this all.

And, it wasn't easy, but, we all made everyone fit into my bed. No it was not comfortable. Damn you Leblanc and your sharp, sharp teeth.

_**

* * *

**_

The next morning was… strange.

We all had to go to school while Leblanc and Ven slept in. My identical cousin now had a bed to himself. Did I mention I hated him?

That was most likely the worst sleep in my life.

After getting dressed Zexion proceeded to drive me and Sora to school. Riku had a club thing before school or something. Didn't quite care about that now black-haired boy's social life, though, all I knew that Sora was riding with us today.

I sorta… kinda… passed out in first period… the kid that sat next to me thought it would be funny to push me off the desk… after drawing on my face. I fell right to the floor. The whole class laughed. Except for me. Needless to say, I didn't learn anything except not to trust that guy.

As I got to science I met up with my wonderful lab partner… I mean… uh…

Well we were supposed to pull out our baby, only, there was only teensy weensy little problem. We didn't have ours.

It wasn't, wasn't my fault. I was half asleep and slept through my alarm, so, then in a hurry I didn't plan to forget Van Winkle at my house… in my room… with Ven and Leblanc, who were probably still asleep.

I hated them and their holiday breaks that last a week while I didn't have any at all.

So instead we sat there… Zexion was slightly displeased when the teacher announced to us that our grade would be lowered for the day.

"It wasn't my fault! I was half asleep… Hey you could've grabbed him, y'know!" I defended myself.

"I thought you said it was a girl?"

"Uh… I did?"

Damn.

"Yeah, you said 'her'."

"… T-then… then… _you _decide the gender." I pouted, probably ending up looking like a wannabe version of Sora.

"Van Winkle… does it have to have a gender?"

"I don't know, Zexy, I'm tooooooo tired." I whined, laying my head on my desk. See… Zexion… well, I had the utmost faith that he would not draw on my face and push me to the floor if I fell asleep.

Well until he nudged my arm, "Roxas, if I have to stay awake, you have to stay awake."

I raised my head and looked at him in shock, "B-but… B-but… I are is tired, Zexy."

"Well then we better wake you up." This did not sound good.

"Wait… what?!" I instantly shot my head straight up.

He leaned closer into my face…

Closer…

And closer…

And then…

He flicked me in the nose.

"You're face is red as a penstemon eatonii." What… the fuck was that?

I frowned at him and dropped my head again. "Jerk."

"What, expecting more?"

I think I turned into an aquatic animal. Oh yes, I had evolved from a fish. Crap, I sounded like a pokemon. My mouth was just moving up and down in shock.

"Gross! No! Cries!" I shrieked, getting the undivided attention of the class.

The teacher shook his head at me. It was free time though! Didn't even matter.

Now, before I could actually react Zexion _did_ kiss me.

I gasped.

He… he kissed me. Zexion.

I kind of just sat there as he pulled away.

I just couldn't get around the idea that he kissed me. I mean it wasn't that long ago that I hated the prick and now…

What the fuck was I supposed to even do?!

He raised an eyebrow after I hadn't reacted and… kinda just stared at me.

"Uh…" Brain dead.

Think, think…

"Hi." Smart move, dumbass.

"Hi?" He responded.

Shit.

I looked for an excuse to avoid the conversation. Too bad there were none.

Somehow no one in the class saw the kiss. What… the… fuck?

"Uh… uh… why?"

"Why what?" Cocky bastard.

"Why'd you…" I hushed my voice, "kiss me?"

He stared for a moment.

"I didn't."

"Oh yeah- wait what? Yes you did! Don't lie to me!"

He simply stared at me, like I was some crazy kid wearing a tutu and dancing ballet.

"Don't lie!" I nearly screamed. Once again gaining the attention of the class.

He smirked, "Prove it." Only this time the bastard didn't fall over a table. I glared at him.

The smirk on Zexion's face reminded me of the Cheshire cat.

The bell rang.

"See you later, Roxas." And that little emo bastard packed up and left the science class. Oh how I loathed him.

_**

* * *

**_

History. Vexen. Not. Fun.

"I'll give you ten minutes to study the map of Japan! Okay, go!"

I sat there staring at the piece of paper in front of me, one with Japan's map scribbled on it. And yet I still knew none of the main points.

Ugh! Why would Zexion _kiss me_?!

To mess with my head? Fucking jerk! He should be sent away to some demented lab where he had to get horrible, horrible experiments done on him.

"Leonhart! Study your map!" Fuck you, professor Vexen, fuck you!

_**

* * *

**_

"Dude, he kissed you?" Hayner, the first person I'd told. That's because I saw him first. And, he didn't get into that much gossip.

Lexaeus scribbled something about a triangles midpoint and logic on the board.

"Don't say it so loud… Hayner, what do I do?"

My friend looked thoughtful.

"Well, Roxas, did you _like _it?"

The dreaded question.

I spluttered for words.

"I- well, no… Yes! I did! Hayner help me before I go insane!"

The teacher grumbled something and let out a low chuckle. No one understood him, but laughed anyways to humor the poor guy.

"Tell him how you feel."

I blinked. "You're a genius Hayner! I could kiss you!"

"You already did, remember? Seventh grade? Then we both threw up?"

Oh, right. Never kiss one of your best friends. Even if it is a dare. Hate that game!

_**

* * *

**_

Okay, end of the day. I could do this! Easy!

I squirmed in Zexion's car.

He seemed same as always. Calm, collected.

Deep breaths.

"Zexion, Ireallylikeyouokay?" Fuck, that sounded like only one word. I don't want to say it again.

"What was that Roxas?"

Confidence, I needed to just have some confidence.

"I… uh… really… like…" This was not going as planned, "Spagetti! Mom makes it so good!"

At this point in time I kind of wanted to shoot myself.

"Nice to know."

He pulled into my driveway and began to get out of the car.

In one quick move I grabbed his arm to keep him in his car. "Zexion, I like you!"

I did it, I said it!

He paused, turning to look at me with one unshielded eye.

"I admit to having amorous feelings towards you, as well."

Uh? Amorous means? Ok, let's work with latin stems and roots… amour in French means like… love… so… yay!

Oh god, I was such a girl.

He was leaning closer to my face again when my mom burst out of the front door.

"Roxas! Zexion! There's been a murder!"

Both of us groaned, but, stepped out of the car none the less.

"Hurry!" She grabbed both of us and managed to drag us both up the stairs and into my room.

There, Van Winkle lay. Charred. Err…well, what was _left _of Van Winkle anyway.

"Oh my god! Mom! Who did this?"

Stupid question, really.

My mom held a hand to her mouth and shook her head.

"I-I… Ven did it."

Of course!

Zexion looked fit to kill. This _was_ his grade. I feared for my cousins' life.

"I'm going to track that kid down and do so many, many illegal things to him."

Okay, Zexion was starting to scare me even worse now.

"Aeris, where would your nephew happen to be?"

I shot a look at my mom. She knew as well as I did that if she told him before he cooled down that Tifa would have a dead son to match Van Winkle.

"Uhm, well, Zexion dear… uhm… hun…"

Yuffie burst in the door, hair slightly wild and a phone clutched in her hand.

"Aeris! Big news! Zexion kissed Roxas!"

Oh, my god. I fucking hate you Hayner! He was the only one I'd told! Stupid school gossip and being interested in my life. There was nothing interesting, goddamit!

My mom gasped as a huge smile devoured her face, her eyes sparkled and she moved a hand to her mouth. "Oh, my god." The hand covering her mouth moved to her chest, "I'm speechless."

_Speechless_?!

My mother was _never _speechless.

"I have to go make some calls!" She announced before fleeing out of my room in search of a phone.

Damn.

I looked at Zexion briefly giving an… unhappy smile, and then slowly turned to Yuffie.

_**

* * *

**_

I hated my friends and their… big mouths.

It turns out, Hayner told Olette who in turn told Pence, and it continued to Selphie, Wakka, Tidus, Yuna, Paine, Rikku then finally to Yuffie.

Most of them I hardly ever even associate with.

Fuck you Hayner. I come to you for help and this is what you do to me. Last time I ever tell you anything! And I mean it this time! You're not going to get to me like you did in 8th grade! No! Not this time!

By this time we, Zexion and I, were in my abandoned room sitting on my bed.

Zexion leaned back against the wall and I sat criss-cross to his side facing him.

"Y'know, it's gonna be alright. We just… we just… have to go talk to what's-his-face…"

I rubbed reassuring circles on his back-which was very bony, I might add.

We had long since seen the remains of our charred baby. And Zexion was… in the process of calming down, so to speak.

"What's his face? Do you even know our science teacher's name?"

"Uh… Bill Nye… the science guy?"

Yes I was _slightly _retarded.

"Bill Nye… really? Hate to break it to you Roxas, but that is not Luxord's name. At least, last time I checked."

Damn, so close. Bill Nye, Luxord, those names could easily be mistaken, totally.

"His name is _not _the point. As I was saying… we just have to talk to him about… Van Winkle… Y-you're a good student, there's got to be something."

He sighed, "Yeah, something."

"Okay, y'know this was supposed to make you feel better y'know n-not like… ugh, nevermind."

It didn't work as planned.

I dropped my head to look at the text book in my lap.

Home work sucked.

And nothing made sense.

"Um… Zexion, do you know what…" I pointed to the problem in my book that I was currently having the most difficulty on and lifted my head up.

Only to have his head inches closer towards mine.

This seemed familiar.

He got closer and closer and closer…

and…

The door burst open.

We quickly separated as my cousin walked in, a self satisfied grin plastered on his face.

"So, the happy family still in mourning?"

Zexion tensed and started glaring daggers at Ven.

"What? As I see it, I did you a favor. Not my fault the blasted thing kept crying. _I'm_ not the one who left it in the room. Besides, in all aspects, it was better off burned than in the hands of my sister. Unimaginable things awaited that." He sighed. "It was a nuisance."

Zexion's hands curled into tight fists, "'It' was my grade. You had no right!"

Uh-oh.

"Shouldn't have left it here then. You're not a very good parent. I hope you never have children. Heh, whatever, I don't care. Have as many kids as you want. Hopefully not with my cousin though."

_WHAT?!_

"Yeah, I heard. Everyone in the house has, and, whoever your mom called. Anyways, reason I came in here, it's time for dinner. Get your asses downstairs."

I nodded in reply. With that, Ven took his leave.

"Zexy, it's going to be okay, you just got to not get so-"

And he kissed me.

The kiss only lasted for a few seconds… but it felt, to me, like a million years.

"Come on, we better get down there." He said as he pulled away and grabbed my hand. Our fingers entwined together.

_**

* * *

**_

My father was not exactly what one would call pleased.

He kinda glared at me and Zexion… every time he saw us.

He even tried to tell my mom that Zexion should be sleeping on the couch… or that I should have. None the less, 'we were to be separated'.

Unfortunately for him, mom didn't agree. She was still all giddy, giddy fan girl like… which displeased my father more.

They had verbal fights most of the night.

I never understood why, or even how, they ever got together.

Anyways, Yuffie once again talked my mom into spending the night… again… _Even_ though we had enough people already.

Ugh.

"Zex, looks like we're sleeping on the floor."

He stared at me for a second.

"Roxas, it's your bed, make _them _sleep on the floor."

Zexion was right! I could! It _was _my bed.

Two fowl looks from Yuffie and Ven made me reconsider. Sleep in a nice bed and lose vital organs? Or sleep on the floor and have my body stay in tact.

Sora soon burst in-like he usually did.

"You guys aren't going to bed are you? I thought we could tell stories! I got popcorn and soda and Riku!"

Fuck. _Another_ person?!

"That's a great idea Sora!" Yuffie and Sora grabbed each other's hands only to begin jumping up and down in excitement.

The whole room stared at them.

"Ok! So stories it is!" The two hyperactive teens cried in unison.

_**

* * *

**_

Somehow we all ended up in the middle of my room sitting in a deformed looking circle.

Yuffie started telling her 'story'. I was slightly afraid of what was to come.

"This is _all_ true. Totally happened!"

I rolled my eyes.

"How I became… blind."

"Yuffie… you're not blind." Riku countered.

"Shut up, you wanna hear the story or not?!"

"Actually…"

"You're hearing it! Sora, sweetie… can you please shut the pretty boy up?"

Sora smiled and clamped his hand over his best friend's mouth.

"Anyways… how I became blind. Cause, you know, these eyes I have now… they're fake. Gave 'em to me after the horrid incident and all. So, here it goes… it all started with crows… so… there were these crows who ate eyes. Turns out they hadn't eaten in a long time… so… they were hungry. And I was there alone… with eyes. So they started to fly towards me. And I did like any other person who wasn't a sadist or anything and wants their eyes pecked out. I ran. Then there was a house… a perfectly good house. I mean, there were walls and doors…"

"Windows…?" Someone enquired.

"Yes, perfectly good windows. So you'd think I'd be perfectly safe. Turns out there wasn't a roof. So I ran again. Then there was this guy in his car. So I pulled him out so he could distract the crows for a little while and all, and took his car and drove away. So then I found another house and went inside 'cause y'know, the crows were catching up, and fast. So I go into this new house, which I made sure had windows, a door and a roof. I got inside the house thinking everything is going to be alright and all. Right? Right! Well… Turns out there was a fire breathing dragon."

I sighed, her story was getting more and more random.

"So I ran out of the room I caught on fire and then… then I saw the most unimaginably horrid thing. My eyes burned. They… they burned!" She finished, acting as if she was about to cry.

"What did you see?" Leblanc asked.

"That's total shit." Ven cut in.

I… burst out laughing. These were the moments I loved Yuffie.

"I-I can't talk about it. Sworn to secrecy and all. Besides, I don't want to ever imagine it again… it was just so… ugh… I can't go on."

What a melodramatic.

Sora held his hand to his heart, "I understand, it's just like the time I lost my left arm."

Oh god and all that is holy.

Riku groaned, "I've heard this story five times and every time it's different."

My brother shot him a glare, while Yuffie urged him to continue.

"Kay, so it was a late summers day and I was absolutely parched, so, I went to a nearby 7-11, and got a slurpee, but, inside there was this man with a chainsaw. I went up and told him it was a nice chainsaw but that I'd seen better. He was none too pleased and chased me out of the store! I forgot to pay for my slurpee! Well, we got outside and he got in his sports car-"

He was cut off by Ven, "Was it a nice sports car?"

"Yup! Red convertible! Anyways, I had to think fast, because he was gaining speed. I ran into this nearby forest cuz, y'know, sports cars can't go into forests! He was one step ahead because then he got out of the car and started to cut own all the trees! So I jumped into this river with a straw and used it like a snorkel to breath underwater. Then there was this man-eating fish! I threw it at the chainsaw guy and ran out to the road where I tripped and a car ran over my left arm."

Yuffie gasped. "Oh, Sora, you were on a roll."

He let out a sad sigh, "Yeah… then I went back and paid for my slurpee."

Riku just gapped. "That's completely different story than before!"

"Pish-posh. It's the exact same story." Sora said as he rolled his eyes.

"It's sorta like the time I almost killed a man. Except my story actually happened-"

"Ours happened!" Sora and Yuffie cried together.

"And possible!" Leblanc shot a look at Yuffie. "Anyways, it involved a plastic bag, some duct tape and one of Ven's dumbass friends."

Everyone turned to stare at Ven, who was shaking.

I scooted closer to Zexion.

He'd save me… right?

Zexion went as far as to remove his arm from my shoulder just to get a little farther from Leblanc.

So much for saving me.

"Anyways, I pulled the bag over his face and duct-taped it to his neck. From there I just sat back and watched. Would have worked, too, if mom didn't walk in. Damn the bad luck."

Now _everyone _scooted away from my cousin in fear of their lives.

I didn't very much care for story time anymore.

_**

* * *

**_

Yuffie, Sora and Riku shared my bed, while Ven and Leblanc took Sora's.

Somehow Zex and I still ended up on the floor.

"Roxas." Oh, god, here it comes. He was going to bitch me out for cowering in fear of Yuffie and Ven _and _Leblanc's rage.

"Sweet dreams."

I was more than surprised. But not being one to look a gift horse in the mouth. I fell asleep in Zexion's arms.

_**

* * *

**_

**Kuri; **Aw, how sweet.

**Kitii; **I'm speechless.

**Kuri; **At what? Don't I write good love scenes?! Don't I?! Huh?!

**Kitii; **Love scene? What LOVE scene?! Anyways, ready for chapter 13… uh… I mean 12.

**Kuri; **There's not even a word for how shocked I am, you jerk face mother!!! D;

**Kitii; **I think you mean lizard. Anyways, BYE.

**Kuri; L**mao. Angela's face! Haha! Okay, well, please review you lovely, lovely beautiful people.

**Kitii; **Lawls. Bye. BTW: kuri is a suck. BYE!


	12. It Should Have Been Expected

Disclaimer: Characters used throughout this story belong only to Square-Enix and Disney. MEANING, we don't own them, they are not ours. The end.

**NOTE;** READ THINGS AS THEY ARE WRITEN, THAT'S WHY THEY ARE WRITEN THAT WAY! WE MEAN TO USE CHAT SPEAK, **GOT IT! **

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Twelve; It Should Have Been Expected**

_**

* * *

**_

Saturday morning we awoke to the smell of fresh eggs, waffles, and bacon. Mom and Aunt Tifa sure could cook.

I opened one eye and realized I was drooling into Zexion's neck. Woops. I opened the other eye and realized everyone was staring at me and him cuddling on the floor.

Uhh…

"Good morning!" Yuffie cheered, clad in purple rhinoceros pajamas.

"Hey, Yuff, aren't you terrified of rhino's?"

My best friend looked down at her pajamas and screamed. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Roxy, help me!"

Now I started to panic. "Deep breaths! Deep breaths! Ok! Uhm…" I had gotten up off the ground and found a pair of my jeans and one of Sora's tee-shirts, which I threw at her. "Go change."

She scurried to the bathroom, near tears.

How the fuck she even wound up in the pajamas was beyond me.

Ven, who was sitting on my bed, continued to stare down at Zexion before turning to me. "Halloween's tomorrow."

Yeah, see, they got three days off before Halloween and three days off after, plus the day itself. It's fucked up.

Halloween, Halloween, hall- costumes! Who cares if I was a sophomore, I was still going trick or treating, well, not that I had a choice really… My family made me, okay? I had to take care of Sora. I didn't think my family ever realized that he _was_ older than me.

Zexion's eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning." I said, before realizing we were the only two left in the room. I hated my family and their sudden disappearances. Actually, it was pretty nice, being past the denial faze of liking Zexion and all.

He stood up and stretched, shooting a small smile at me before grabbing his cell phone from the nightstand. "Roxas, today do you want to accompany me to Demyx's?"

Well, if Yuffie left… wait, Demyx hated me and where Demyx was, Axel was sure to be. "No thanks, I'll hang out here with Yuffie today."

He looked thoughtful, "Yuffie can come, as well."

Before I could protest Yuffie walked in, my pants slightly baggy and hanging loosely on her hips, looking less upset. "I can come where?"

No! No! Please! I didn't want to go to Demyx's house!

"Demyx's."

My best friend beamed. "O. M. G! I'd love to! Let's hurry and eat!"

Oh how I really hated you, Yuffie. More than anyone in the whole world. Well, except for… No! No one in the world did I hate more than I hated you.

_**

* * *

**_

Zexion's car, on the way to hell, Yuffie was singing show tunes. No fucking joke. "It's the bitch of living! Bitch, just the bitch! Nothing but your hand, just the bitch of living! As someone you can't stand!" She belted out. I was surprised Zexion let her dictate his cars CD player with Spring Awakening. He seemed a lot calmer than yesterday when he'd tried to murder my cousin.

So, yeah. Mom had been ecstatic, her and Aunt Tifa kept looking at me and Zexion and giggling. They nearly threw us out of the house when I told them we were going out.

Strange? Not really. Living in that house, you get use to anything.

The car stopped in front of a house. A house with Axel's truck parked in the driveway. I suppressed a groan.

"Hey, before we go in, Roxy, just wanted to say 'I TOLD YOU SO'!" What? God, my best friend was insane! "Y'know… About you and Zex! I was right! Soon you'll be banging each other into all hours of the night-"

I cut her off before I could get redder, if that were anywhere near possible, as Zexion only blinked, seemingly unaffected by Yuffie's language, "Yeah. Uh, Yuffie, you can shut up now, please." She shrugged and hopped out of the car.

It wasn't to much longer that we found ourselves on the doorstep of Demyx's house. No joke, at this point, I really hated life.

Axel opened the door, taking one look at Yuffie and obviously suppressing a groan. She was rambling about there being a park somewhere near by and my mind instantly processed, "Swings!" I flushed as Zexion and Axel stared at me with identical looks of 'what the fuck' on their faces. Yuffie grinned.

"Yeah, uh, come in. Dem's showering."

I held back on my snide comment of 'without you', and followed Zexion in.

Yuffie grabbed my hand and scrutinized it. "Roxas! You're going to lead a healthy life and have… ten kids! Whoa! I think I read that book wrong, considering you murdered your _only_ child!"

I blinked, having no clue what she had been going on about, and I ran to catch up to Zexion. I heard my best friend growl something about being neglected. "Zexion." I hissed, so Yuffie and Axel wouldn't hear.

"What?" Oh thanks for speaking so loud and ruining my incognito.

"Never mind." Yuffie and Axel turned around to stare at Zexion and me. I would have preferred Yuffie not to eavesdrop.

He didn't seem pleased with the answer. "What?" He repeated.

I paused. Think. Think. I was bad at that. Ughhhh.

I pressed a kiss against his lips. Oh yeah, I was smart. Great way to shut him up.

Yuffie let out an 'aww' and Axel looked appalled.

Zexion… was unfazed. "What?"

Damn him, damn him and his quick brain! He was a bastard! I guess I was just attracted to bastards…?!

"Dude!" Yuffie drawled out, "You've been standing there for like five minutes! Zex, Rox isn't gonna talk!"

He sighed and we finally made it to the living room. I sat on the couch and stared at the screen. Axel said something about getting Demyx and Yuffie left to 'go on an important mission', AKA; find food.

"Okay, Roxas, what were you gonna tell me?"

I turned to look at the boy sitting beside me. "Uh…"

He raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Uh…" Think, think…

"Don't try saying Yuffie's having another party."

Damn him.

Facing forward again, I sat silently despite how I was nonchalantly whistling. I was cool, so cool in fact; I should have been placed on ice.

"Roxas."

I turned, grinning. "Yes…?"

He sighed, "You're never going to tell me, are you?"

"And what, prey tell, am I supposed to be telling you?"

He shook his head.

"Sooo… Halloween is tomorrow."

"I know." He replied.

I looked over at the black screen of the TV and then roamed around the room. Yuffie stood in the door way separating the kitchen from the living room with a cup of noodle in her hand. "OMG, I can't wait, trick or treating!" She shouted.

Her grand adventure to find food and she came back with the Asian Diet. Wooow.

Zexion gave a blank stare. "Trick or treating? Didn't you grow out of that five years ago?"

Yuffie broke out laughing, "HA! Right, good one Zexion. Too bad we go, like, every year!"

He turned to me. "Uh, my family…" I replied to his unasked question.

Come on. Family, Halloween town, Halloween, trick or treating, sacred holiday. I would have thought someone as _brilliant_ as you could have figured it out.

"We're not-"

"OH, YES WE ARE!" Yuffie cut in. "Tifa _already_ got the costumes and _everything_! It's gonna be _great_! You two are going to look _so_ CUTE together!"

"Wait… you know our costumes?"

"CON-FI-DENT-IAL!"

"But, I thought I was your best friend."

"And you _are_, that is exactly why I can't tell you, silly." She dug her fork into her food.

"Who can't you tell what?" Demyx asked, entering the room, fully clothed, with Axel beside him.

Yuffie grinned from ear to ear. "I can't tell Roxy or Zexy their Halloween costumes." She announced matter of fact-ly.

"Ohhh! What is it?" Demyx asked with excitement.

Yuffie ran up to him, whispering, things I obviously couldn't hear, in his ear.

In return he burst out giggling, "I don't think you could get Zexy to wear that."

"Oh but he will if he ever wants to eat again."

"So their going to match then?"

"Of course! Aren't they going to be so cute?"

Demyx giggled once again, and nodded his head.

"I'll get pictures for you!"

Everyone stared in confusion at the two as they finished off their super secret little chat.

"Yuffie, I thought you said it was confidential?"

"From you two."

"Can I know?" Axel asked leaning back against the wall.

"Nope."

"Why not?" He rose one of his thin eyebrows.

"YOU don't know the secret handshake."

"Wait! I know the secret handshake!" I shouted jumping from my seat.

"But you still don't get to know." Yuffie retorted, shoving a fork full of noodles in her mouth. I huffed off her reply and sat back down. It wasn't fair.

"Hey! Since when did you know the secret handshake?" Demyx asked dumbfounded.

"Since third grade when I made it up! Since when did you know the secret handshake?"

"I deemed him an okay candidate to know the handshake ever since he professed his love for," Her eyes got narrow and shifty, me and Demyx instantly understood, "things." She ended. Zexion and Axel looked puzzled.

"I see. Welcome to the club." I stated, nodding my head.

"It's a pleasure." He flashed a toothy grin which slightly reminded me of Sora's.

Then… there was silence.

"Soo-"

Suddenly Demyx ran over beside me and grabbed Zexion, "Come on, we got to plan our day!" He proceeded to pull Zexion down the hall, turning around once to call back to Yuffie, "Coming?"

She jolted down the hall after them, food in hand, and disappeared behind a door.

Oh god. Yuffie planning the day. I hoped we didn't go to the beach again. Even thought it's the end of October, I'm sure she'd- oh god no. Then again, Zexion's with them, he wouldn't make us go… Then there was Demyx, he might. Oh god, two against one… SHIT, FUCK, DAMN… UGH.

Then it finally dawned on me, I was alone with Axel. He continued to lean against the wall as I slouched farther down into the couch. "So, you and Zex, huh?"

"What, you're not going to shove me up against a locker?" I asked sarcastically. So what if I was a smart ass, he disserved it.

"Wow, Roxy, didn't know you were into that kind of thing. You should have told me earlier, we could have had so much more fun."

"Just about as much fun as you and Demyx has last night?"

"What, playing Apples to Apples with Demyx's deranged mother? Yeah, great balls of fun right there."

"And after?"

"Oh that. Yeah, that was pretty fun, if you know what I mean." He said, winking at me.

"No sorry, I think you have to elaborate."

"Oh well then, first we-"

"It was a JOKE! Rhetorical. Not meant for you to go into." I hastily cut him off.

"No really, I can easily go into more detail if you want."

"Do not want."

"I'm sure you'd like it."

"No, god. I hate you, you… you sick-o, nasty, pervert man!"

"Aw, the Roxy last year wouldn't have said that." He forged hurt.

"You mean the 'Roxy' with Mono? Yeah, yeah he would have."

"Oh come on. It wasn't _that_ bad, I got it too."

"Mine lasted a month, yours lasted what, two weeks tops?"

He let out a chuckle and I glared. "Just because your mom wouldn't take you to the doctors because she thought it was only a cold, you can't blame me."

"Wanna bet." I turned back to facing the blank TV. It was _totally_ my favorite channel. I mean, so much drama, there'd be black silence once minute, and the next, and the next, and so on.

"Aw, Roxy, no need to hold a grudge. You know what that does to people, remember the movie. Well… then again, your face _was _pressed into my chest for most of it, so maybe that wasn't the best example."

I sprung my head from the TV back to facing him, "That movie was fucking creepy, leave me alone."

"But I was there to protect you."

I instantly sat up in my seat. "Fuck you, no! You pushed me off of you and laughed."

"Only after the dead chick was gone."

I narrowed my eyes, "I hate you."

He rolled his eyes. "Sure, sure. So, back to the previous topic, you and Zex?"

"What about me and him?" I slouched back down. Couldn't they hurry up in there?

"You know, together and all…"

"Not really."

"You kissed him in the hallway."

"Your point being? I kissed you in the hallway plenty of times, remember? Or have you already forgotten the likes of me when you got yourself a new boyfriend?"

He rolled his eyes. "What do you see in him? I mean, after _me_, how could anyone compare?"

"Well, Zexion actually has more than three words in his vocabulary, he doesn't look like a giant leprecon, he doesn't have any weird diseases lurking around in his mouth, and he's not a cocky asshole," I counted on my fingers with each thing I listed out, "need I go on? "

"Ouch, Rox. Ouch."

"Aw, only two words. I expected something better than that." He began to grumble incoherently. "No see, that wasn't even a word at all. You're on a downhill disappointing streak, its sad."

Next thing I knew the door burst open and Demyx and Yuffie came running down the hall, Zexion trailing slowly behind them. "We have made your plans!"

Oh god. "It doesn't involve the beach… right?" I asked desperately.

"Zexion… saved you from that one… but we _are _going out." Yuffie said turning and smiling at Demyx. I sighed in relief.

When the hell did they get so close anyways?! She was my best friend, MINE! _Not_ Demyx's. Why did he have to steal _everything_ from me?! First Axel, now Yuffie, and well Zexion was never really mine, but whatever. Stupid mullet boy. "So… then… where _are_ we going?"

"The park! Now excuse me for a second, I have to get some things. I'll meet you guys in the car, kay? I call shot gun!" Demyx said before prancing back into the room he had just came from.

"Shot gun?"

"Yeah, I'm driving. Car keys, Axel!" Yuffie announced.

"Excuse me? Why should I give you _my_ keys?" Axel retorted with distaste.

"Because Zexion wouldn't give me his AND obviously that _is_ what your boyfriend wants. You don't want him to hate you, now do you? No, I didn't think so. Now, hand them over."

He sighed and pulled the keys out of his pocket.

"Good boy!" Yuffie patronized him. "Now, follow me."

_**

* * *

**_

The car ride was… uncomfortable. Yuffie and Demyx, they had it good, all up in the front and in their _own_ seats. Yeah, the back on the other hand, was _not_ meant for three people. I mean, there were three seats but… there just wasn't enough room. I had to sit in the middle, the middle _sucks_!

"Hey… hey, the park… W-why are we driving past it? TAKE A RIGHT, NOW! T-the park. I-I, where are you going?! You LIED to me! …AGAIN!" I shouted to the front of the truck.

"Oh come off it Roxy, I lie to you all the time." Yuffie retorted to my outburst from the driver's seat, eyes actually on the road, thank the lord.

"A-all the time…" I pathetically whimpered.

"What, are you going to cry now?" Axel asked.

"And if I do?"

"You're not going to make him cry." Zexion said, glaring at Axel.

"My hero!" I cried out, throwing my arms around him.

But apparently I didn't let him finish his sentence because the next thing I knew he was talking again. "Only I can do that."

I shoved off him, folding my arms and proceeding to pout. "Bastard." He chucked, I however, was not amused.

"Oh, Zexion, what would you do if I did?" Axel mused, a curious smirk lighting his face.

"Inconceivable thing. I would feel no remorse, none at all. Really, Axel, try me."

Kay. Zexion was starting to scare me a little, but, just a little. Axel face was pretty funny though, well… until the words came out. "Too bad I've already made him cry before."

Demyx and Yuffie were too busy giggling to notice the hectic situation I was in.

Fuck them.

"Axel, I swear, you don't want to start this."

I didn't even really understand the argument.

"Really, Zexion. What are you going to do to me with all your five feet?" Oh, no he didn't. Axel did not just go there. I could kick his ass myself… yeah…

"Stop it!" I screamed, getting the attention of everyone in the truck, even the lucky few up front. Curse them.

"Sorry, Roxas, I wasn't aware I was bothering you."

I smiled at Zexion. "Automatically forgiven, duh! Zexy, you're so sweet."

"Yeah, Zexy. You're sooooo sweet." Axel mimicked.

"Just because you're a dick, Axel, doesn't mean everyone has to be." I retorted sticking my tongue out at the red headed jerk as Zexion leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Don't do that unless you're going to use it."

Axel was a sick-o. But we already knew that, didn't we?

Luckily, or not so luckily, the truck stopped. I looked out the window to find our new destination then slowly turned to the slate haired boy beside me. "You knew about this, didn't you?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry, I was out ruled and… the threats." He shuddered.

I turned back to glare at my _best friend_ who simply smiled. "Ready for the water park?!"

"This isn't even a water park! This is the beach!"

"Noooo!" Demyx countered. "This _is_ a park and there happens to be water. _Therefore_ it's the water park!"

Damn them to hell.

Everyone filed out of the car and I pouted sitting myself down in a nice mound of sand. Yuffie and Demyx, well it didn't take them very long to strip into their bathing suits. Once again, Yuffie must have had it completely planned, though I have no idea how on earth it were possible, as she once again had a nice bright bikini under her clothes.

I don't know why I was friends with her, all she ever did was torture me. And to add to that affect she ran over to me, "You know the drill, or do I need to strip you of your clothes again, 'cause you know I will. Or, I suppose I could have Zexion do it. Then again… I don't know if that's such a good idea. Yeah, maybe not… Anyways, lose the pants!" She exclaimed.

"No. Go play with Demyx or something." Okay, no, I was not pleased with Yuffie. She knew how I felt about mullet boy and here she was being all buddy buddy with him! And then she wanted me to all go and be buddy buddy, I think not.

Speaking of Demyx, it looked like he was having his own problems trying to persuade the red head to get into the water. It made me giggle inside for I knew the efforts were moot. Axel, oh wonderful pyro Axel, in water. HA! Maybe once hell froze over.

"Roxas Leonhart!" Yuffie placed her hands on her hips. "You are going to go in there if I have to drag you in there myself!"

Next thing I knew, I was standing in the water half naked with all four of them. FOUR, including Axel, the fucker who utterly despised water; it seemed whatever Demyx had offered him worked. I didn't want to know.

I hated them all. Hated them with a bloody passion actually. May lightning strike down from the sky and fry their asses off!

I sat down letting the water rise to my shoulders. I was freezing, it was almost winter, and I was in the ocean half naked. To put it simply, I was not a happy camper.

"Hey, Roxas." Zexion leaned down next to me.

"How could you let them drag me here?" I whined.

"Time does pass a _lot_ quicker if you actually _try_ and enjoy yourself."

That kinda… made sense. Time flies when you're having fun. NO, I hated that saying, total crock. It doesn't… no!

I scowled displeased with his response. So, in return, I get splashed in the face and a smirk.

I did what any sane person in my position would have done, I splashed him back.

In short, it ended in a full out water fight. Every man for himself. Well, until Demyx and Yuffie teamed up. Whoever thought of adding the two most hyperactive giddy kids in all the universe together on a team should be burned at the steak. No one, and I repeat, no one had a chance after that. The three of us were completely and utterly annihilated, even when we tried to join forces. One would think three against two were some god odds in our favor, those people would be wrong.

We didn't get out of the water until my hands looked like prunes, not very nice looking prunes either. Axel, of course, thought it would be fun to have a fire. I mean, if he's going to be in the water it was only fair he made a fire to dry off, or so he said. And so, he built a fire, which we all ended up around talking about miscellaneous, unimportant, forgettable things.

_**

* * *

**_

Similar to the last time I was at the beach, the day didn't turn out too horrid. But I was glad to be home. Alone. Or as alone as I could get with my brother, mother, father, aunt, cousins, and Zexion. Though, the last I didn't really mind so much.

Me and Zexion sat in my room, me typing up a project for history, Vexen liked to give out random unneeded useless homework project for fun, and Zexion was reading a book. Something called Fahrenheit 451. Oh course, I'd never read it, but whatever, as long as he enjoyed himself.

"Roxas, can we talk?"

I blinked, looking up from my project, "Uhm, sure, Zexion, what is it?"

"What exactly am I to you?"

_**

* * *

**_

**Kuri; **So, I'm kinda, sorta obsessed with a new game that's _not_ kingdom hearts.

**Kitii; **Yeah, she didn't want to write 'cause all she did was want to play. But I was mean and made her.

**Kuri; **But, Neku is so cute! Yeah, world ends with you, two thumbs up. I love it so much. Anyways, next chapter is Halloween.

**Kitii; **OMG, CLOUD! My game, he's going to come! I LOVE HIM! Yeah. Halloween. We actually made plans.

**Kuri; **For once in our lives. I know de Halloween costumes. BTW, creepy stories and creepy.

**Kitii; **Lawls, K, BYE. I r loving Zack!

**Kuri; **I r loving Neku! Bye!


	13. Costumes Gone Horribly Wrong

Disclaimer: Characters used throughout this story belong only to Square-Enix and Disney. MEANING, we don't own them, they are not ours. The end.

**NOTE;** READ THINGS AS THEY ARE WRITEN, THAT'S WHY THEY ARE WRITEN THAT WAY! WE MEAN TO USE CHAT SPEAK, **GOT IT! **

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Thirteen; Costumes Gone Horribly Wrong**

_**

* * *

**_

What was he to me? Well, that just seemed like the funniest question, but when I tried to describe it, I couldn't find the words. It seemed calling him my hero in the car wasn't a satisfying enough answer. So, I just sat there, quietly watching him, thinking.

"Well, I suppose… I suppose you are… hmm… uh…" Fuck it was _extremely_ harder than I thought it would be. I sat there longer in silence while I deciphered the best answer. "I suppose that's… up to you? I mean…" I looked down at my lap. "I mean… I really like you, a-a lot… I, I don't know how to describe-"

He lifted my chin with his hands and I met his eyes, well, eye, with mine. "You di-"

And once again the door opened to my room at the most inconvenient of times and Sora, Ven, and Leblanc walked in.

"Hey, Roxas. Some kids gonna kick your ass at lunch Monday, thought you'd want to know." Ven stated calmly.

"W-what?"

"Some kid and his '_gang'_ are gonna kick your ass Monday at lunch." Ven restated slowly.

"What? Who? Why?" I babbled out frantically.

"Like I know." My cousin shrugged off. "Some blond kid and this big guy and the mute chick.

"Some blond ki- Siefer?!"

"Sounds about right."

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Sora and Leblanc seemed relatively unaware of my impending death as they went on about how _exciting_ tomorrow would be and bla bla bla. God, why did he have to pick a fight with Siefer. The kid that kicked my ass all through… well, every grade. I'd go to Hayner if he were still dating him. Damn Olette, she has done nothing for me… except my science. Damn her.

"He called me Roxas, so I broke out my sling shot and shot him with several… big rocks. Needless to say, he was displeased. That's when he started babbling something or other about beating the crap out of you Monday."

I did my best to prevent my jaw from dropping, it wasn't exactly easy. "Y-you did what?"

"I just told you, Roxas. What, do you need a hearing aid or something?"

Jerk.

"I- I- why?!"

He sighed, rolling his eyes, "_Because_ he called me Roxas. My name is NOT Roxas, my name is VEN. Fuck, it gets _annoying_."

I slowly turned to Zexion. "My life is over, go on without me, save yourself!" I cried out dramatically, flailing my arms in the process.

He blankly stared at my action. "Roxas…" I instantly stopped flailing. "You _do_ know Fuu is my ex-girlfriend, I could talk to them for you."

"Oh my god! You're a life saver! I love you!" I shouted enthusiastically, throwing my arms around him overjoyed that my life has been saved. Praise the Lord above!

"Yeah… anyways, if you two are done with your whole gay fest, I think I'm actually about to vomit-"

"Hey! You can't even talk! You and Terra-"

"Don't you talk about my Ter-bear like that!"

"What are you gonna do 'bout it? You know, I still have Terra's phone number. I could always call him up and say some… _interesting_ things."

Oh yeah, PWNS!

"You wouldn't."

"Wanna bet?"

_**

* * *

**_

I woke up Halloween morning to my mom and Aunt Tifa wearing ridiculous_-'ly scary'_ Halloween masks. Though, sadly enough, I did hear Sora scream. I think a part of me died a little inside. Fortunately, I woke in my own bed. It felt like it's been years since I'd been in it. How wonderful the feeling of my mattress was. So wonder full in fact, the small part of me that died was brought back to life leaving me full and complete again. Yes, it really was _that_ nice to have my bed back.

As soon as we got up, oh the joy, we were forced downstairs for our _'uber spooky breakfast from beyond'_, as my dear Aunt Tifa insisted on calling it. "Look, chickens we've killed and bloodies."

My mom handed me my plate of food. "It's just eggs drenched in ketchup." I stated, un-amused.

"No! Its human eyes we gouged out and the blood that we drained from their lifeless bodies."

"I thought you said it was chickens…"

"DUH, chicken eyes!"

"But you just-"

"Roxas," Zexion said in a soft tone, "just stop questioning it."

I looked down at my food in disgust. I hated ketchup.

"Hey, Zex, you want my food?"

"Not particularly, why?"

"Uh… no reason…" Damn, so much for that.

I ended up having to eat the entire nasty, vial, should never have been invented ketchup that defiled my eggs. I managed not to puke.

"Ready for Halloween costumes? You get to wear them all day!" My Aunt called out enthusiastically, pulling out her bag of goods… or bads, you never really knew with her. And when she said we got to wear them all day, the word she meant was 'had'; we never got a choice in the matter. I dreaded what she'd pull out for me. "How many of you are there…" She counted slowly, "Ven, Leblanc, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Denzel, Yuffie… and Zexion. Good thing I brought an extra. You are all going to look _FABULOUS!_ What time are the other four coming anyways?"

"Riku and Kai are coming around… one-ish… I think." Sora answer.

I was about to reply about Yuffie and her brother when the door bell rang and non other than Yuffie came flying over.

"Yuffie!" My mom and Aunt shrieked in unison. "Just in time! Ready for costumes?"

"You betcha! I would never miss out on our Halloween time! It's like… the best day of the year!" Yuffie cheered, my Aunt joining in soon enough.

Yuffie and Denzel were pretty much permanent part of my family, have been for year. They're with us for almost every holiday. I think my mom wanted to adopt them once, back when the practically lived at our house, but, yeah, it didn't work. Obviously.

"So, where's Denzel?" I asked curiously, still waiting for the brunette to prance in with some game system in hand.

"He somehow made friends. How, I have no idea. I mean, who'd want to really be friends with him, he's practically mute. Anyways, he's going with them this year."

"Yuffie, that was really mean. I love Denzel." My brother retorted.

"Have you ever tried to talk to the kid? He's mute I tell you, mute!" She screamed in her defense.

I had to give it to her though. Denzel really didn't talk too much, well at lease when Yuffie was around. Me and him have had some good conversations, though most of them revolved around Pokémon… But he was a kid, he liked Pokémon. Ha, liked. More like loved. It was an easy topic.

"He's not coming then?" My Aunt asked in slight dismay. "Now he can't be Ash. It would have been so adorable. I even got him a stuffed Pikachu." She let out a sigh. "I guess he'll just have to wear it next year."

"Didn't he, like grow out of Pokémon…" Yuffie trailed off as she grabbed the plate of eggs that my mom handed her.

"What?!"

"Uh, no." I corrected. "He's more into Pokémon then ever. We just watched it with him not that long ago. Remember Yuffie?" See, people say I would be a horrible parent, but look at Yuffie. She's already a horrible sister… uh… I mean… uh… she's a great… sister…

"Okay, so, back to costumes." My mom said, completely giddy. I assumed my Aunt had informed her of everyone's outfits as she did Yuffie. Sometimes I loathed their relationship.

"Yes, yes! Back to the costumes! Yuffie, since you're my favorite… I'll give you yours first." Aunt Tifa began shifting threw her bag of wonders and pulled out a jumble of fabric. "A… ninja fairy!" She proclaimed, holding up the dress to Yuffie.

Of course, my best friend was ecstatic, "Oh my god! Just what I always wanted! The best of both worlds!"

Oh god, please I beg you, don't burst out in song.

"You got the best of both worlds… something, something, something. Best of both worlds… something… something… uh… something." She sang, dragging to an end when she finally realized she didn't know any other lines of the song besides the title. "The best of both worlds… those are the only words I know of the song. Heheh."

Various giggles were heard, mostly from the only other source of estrogen in the room, besides Leblanc. I sighed.

"Next…! Sora, my second favorite."

"Ouch." I stated. Not that I really much cared to be exactly a _favorite_, but it would have been nice. I mean, she already choose her first favorite as _my_ best friend, not even someone related to her.

"Oh, uh… he's my favorite brunette. You're my favorite blond."

"Ouch." Now it was Ven's turn.

"Well, you're my child. You can't possibly be my favorite. Come on, I live with you year round."

And lastly Leblanc, another blond of course. "Ouch."

"You…" My Aunt pointed accusingly at her daughter. "You… no! Anyways, back to Sora. You are going to be…" She dug through her bag again. "A vampire!" She pulled out the costumes and handed it to him. "And Kairi and Riku, when the get here, will be the victims of your bloody massacre. Wahahahaa." Sora, overjoyed, grabbed his costume, along with the other two, and ran upstairs to get showered and dress and et cetera. "Leblanc, hunny." My Aunt sighed as she pulled out yet another costume from her bag. "You will once again be a homicidal murderer."

Leblanc grinned. "Could you see me in anything else? Come on, it's perfect for me."

Leblanc scared me sometimes. I could swear she, if not already, was going to become an actual crazy killer. I mean, there already was that one friend of Ven's she told us about.

"Okay, three kids left. Unfortunately, the surprise is spoiled for one of you." She glared at her son, handing him his princess dress.

I burst out laughing. "A princess! Ven is going to be a princess! HAHAHAA. Ven in a dress, in a skirt!" I burst out in another fit of giggles. It was just too funny. I would never be caught dead in a dress. Well, at least not again. That one time was too much, just the thought…

My identical cousin glared at me. "Terra was my prince charming. But I was forced to come here," He turned to glare at his mother then back towards me, "We were going to match and then it was all ruined! RUINED!"

I turned to Zexion, who was watching the _fight_ fairly amused.

"And you wonder why you're not my favorite. Gosh, to think I bore a son such as you."

My mom smiled at me and Zexion.

"Last but not least!" Aunt Tifa pulled two more costumes from her bag.

I could have passed out then and there.

Cheerleading costumes. I think Zexion was paler than me, but just barely.

What was my aunt thinking?! Apparently no much giving that her and my mom were a pack of giggling school girls. "Okay the pink ones for Roxas and the blue is for Zexion." It… it wasn't even blue! It was purple! Purple! Well, it was better than the damn pink one.

Zexion shot a blank look, "You're joking, right?"

My aunt looked horrified and replied in a hushed voice, "No, I never joke on Halloween morning, its bad luck." I could've told him that. You can only joke on Halloween night, never morning. I wondered if the egg thing counted as a joke though…

"Boys! Go try them on!" My mother urged. I knew this was a battle I was not going to win, so I didn't even bother to fight it. I grabbed the costumes, and Zexion's hand, and continued upstairs.

"You change in the bathroom; I'll change in my room."

"Roxas-"

Without bothering to listen to his pleads, I just went into my room and changed into the horrid outfit.

I needed to start buying my own costumes.

_**

* * *

**_

"Zexion, come out!" I stood, hands poised on hips, and tapping my foot at the door to the bathroom.

"No, Roxas. Not even you could make me wear this."

Sighing, "You know if you don't come out willingly-"

"We'll come in and get you." My aunt cut me off.

There was complete silence for a few moments before there was a click and the door slowly opened. I did my best not to laugh at the slate haired boy standing awkwardly in the bathroom doorway. His face grew pink as my mother and aunt proceeded to giggle.

"At least it's… blue…"

"It's purple."

I tried.

"Aw, you two look _so_ cute! Oh my god, Zexy! You have like _no_ leg hair! What's your secret?!" Yuffie shouted from behind me. I had absolutely no idea when she got there, or where she came from; probably her practicing her 'super awesome ninja skills', as she so dubbed them.

Zexion's face proceeded to darken as he tried to pull his skirt down to cover his legs. It didn't work.

"My, Zexion, good thing you got that color or else your face would match your skirt." My mom giggled, before pulling my aunt off to wherever they were going.

"Zexy!" Yuffie mulled, "You haven't told me your secret yet!"

"I… I… there isn't one? W-why do you care?" He was actually stammering. I was… slightly shocked. I mean, for him to be _that_ embarrassed to stammer was… kinda funny. Guess they've never made him dress up before. Damn the luck he had… I hated my family.

My best friend burst out laughing as I tried my best to… be sympathetic. "Well… at least it's only for one day. Besides, purple is… more manly than pink."

Zexion gave me a blank stare.

"Hey yo! Now that Zexy's all changed." Yuffie past me and stood directly in front of Zexion. "May I use the bathroom to change myself?" Zexion began to move out of the way when the black haired 'ninja' decided to _slightly_ push him, sending him stumbling into me, throwing both of us to the floor.

You could hear laughing from behind the closed bathroom door.

I didn't mind _too_ much though, Zexion being on top of me and all. It really wasn't that bad at all, so I couldn't exactly blame my best friend for anything. Well… anything _today_… today as of yet… the day was still young.

Unfortunately, not only did I hate life, but it hated me back.

"See, now that's how I expected it to be. Well, apart from the skirts. That's just… weird, in a kinky type of way."

Zexion quickly got off me, regaining his composure.

God damn fuck Riku!

Wait Riku?

I shot up, he wasn't in the hall. I didn't hallucinate that, I didn't! I ran into my room and surly enough, there he was chatin' with my brother. I glared at him. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I was invited? Really Roxas, you should consider wearing skirts more often, it's a good look for you."

"S-shut up you… black haired freak!"

Sora gave me a glare before turning to his best friend, "Why haven't you dyed it back yet?" He whined.

"My hairstylist said it wouldn't be good for my hair. I just have to wait it out."

"You have a hairstylist? God you're even gayer than Roxas!" Yuffie shouted, appearing once again behind me, though this time in a black fairy type of dress that was somehow supposed to also be considered a ninja outfit. I didn't quite understand the whole thing.

"I-I thought you were in the-"

"I resent that!" Riku cut me off. "Besides, who was it again that you came running to when you thought you had split ends?"

She let out a huff, "Y-you!" And stormed off down the hall. "But I _don't_ have split ends!"

Riku laughed and rolled his eyes. "So, when's the she-devil coming?"

See, Riku didn't care much for Kai either. I mean, who did? Besides Sora. And even that one didn't make very much sense.

My brother looked over at his best friend with slight displeasure, "_KAIRI_ is coming around one-ish-ness."

"Kinda like _you_ were supposed to." I cut in, acting like a smart ass.

Their attention was once again turned towards me. "You bringing your pom-pons as well tonight?"

My eyes narrowed. "Shut your face!" And I stormed out of the room just like Yuffie had moments before.

_**

* * *

**_

"Roxas, do… do we really have to go out in these?" Zexion whispered to me while we watched TV in the living room with Yuffie.

I nodded my head to confirm that, yes, we did really have to go out in these… ridiculous outfits.

He sighed.

"It's going to be fine. Plus, it'll be darkish… yeah. Just, uh, fine." I attempted to make him feel better. "Uhm, we'll be there together too! Yeah, that's good… right?"

He looked at me, rolling his eyes and smiling slightly. "Yeah, Roxas, great…"

"At least I was being nice." I said, pouting.

"Sure." He mumbled back before turning his attention to the TV which Sora was now occupying playing '_creature passing_'. Looked like he was fishing at the moment.

The fish did not seem to want to cooperate with Sora's character though, which seemed to make my dear brother displeased. "Bite the shit you mother fucking bastard of a fish! I just want to pay off my dept to Koon!" Everyone in the room burst out laughing at Sora's choice of words. "Oh! That's right! Swim away! Scardy little bitch!"

I rolled my eyes and laid my head against Zexion's shoulder as I watched my brother play his game. It became rather boring rather quickly. I sat up, grabbed Zexion's hand, and dragged him to my now empty bedroom.

He raised an eyebrow as I gave him and innocent look. "Roxas?"

"Wanna take a nap?"

"It's like… noon?"

"Sooo?"

He rolled his eyes. "Do _you_ want to take a nap, Roxas?" I smiled and nodded my head. "And is it you want me to take a nap with you?" Again, I nodded at his question. "Fine."

"Wha, really?" I nearly cheered.

He moved over to lie down on the bed; I quickly got into bed curling up next to him before he changed his mind, and soon began to fall asleep.

I woke to my cousin's voice and the warmth of Zexion's body next to mine. "Fuck, again?! Why is it that every time I come in here you two are always, _always_, up and personal doing I don't even want to know what? If you're going to do that shit, at least lock the door!" I opened my eyes and shifted to see Ven standing in the door way wearing his princess dress. It was well noted that his choice of words did not match his attire.

"We were taking a nap." I said groggily.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"But," I suppressed a yawn, "we were."

"Uh-huh, whatever. Its dinner time."

I stared at my identical cousin. Dinner? We, i-it was just noon, how, how could it be dinner? "W-what time is it?"

Ven left the room before even answering my question. I turned to Zexion who was fully awake and just watching me. "It's about four thirty-five."

"Did you sleep at all?" Really, he looked _fully_ awake.

He shook his head.

"Then, why did you stay?"

"Because you wanted me to." He replied simply.

My face lit up.

_**

* * *

**_

After dinner we all began to get ready for trick-or-treating. It was about six and it was starting to get a little dark. My dad had been a little shocked at the costumes, but he couldn't really yell at me on the account that it wasn't my fault, let alone my choice. I had to do what my mom and aunt Tifa said or else. See, he knew those rules. He knew them and that's why he confronted them and not me… only in front of everyone.

"Why are all the boys in this house wearing god damn dresses?!"

"I'm not! Nor is Riku!" Sora shouted joyfully, almost_ showing off_ that he wasn't forced into wearing the horrid outfits.

My father paused to look at my brother for a moment before sighing. "Close enough." He turned back to my mom and aunt. "Why?! You didn't have god damn girls so you have to make the boys look like them. No wonder their interests are fucked up. Y'know I have to be seen in public with them, and I do _not_ want to be seen with my kid in a dress. I already have my hands full dealing with Ro-"

"I think they look adorable!" My mother cut off with a glare, signaling him to end the conversation.

"Well, I don't." He retorted one final time before grabbing his coat and keys and walking out the door.

"Wait a second, I'm a girl!" Leblanc finally screeched out.

My aunt gave her a blank look. "You don't even count. Ven is more of a girl than you have ever been. I mean, look at him."

"I resent that." Ven stated sourly.

"Oh but sweetie you look so beautiful…-ly handsome."

There was a pause for a moment before a wide grin appeared on my cousin's face, "I know, right?" Everyone broke out laughing and Ven's grin was quickly replaced with a glare.

"Well, are we ready to go out?" Kairi spoke out grabbing Sora's arm and practically strangling it.

"Oh my god! It's going to be so fun!" Yuffie screeched.

I rolled my eyes as Kairi instantly let go of Sora's arm, grabbed Yuffie's, and the two skipped out of the house. I was slightly awestruck that Kairi actually let go of her _precious _Sora. She'd usually be holding him nonstop and complaining how she never sees him anymore. But tonight, she let go…?

My mom and aunt giggled as they followed suit. After them Leblanc, Riku, Sora, and Ven. Thank god Sora was the only one that went out skipping. I think I would have died from laughter if any of the others did, though, I'm not so sure that would have been a bad thing.

I grabbed Zexion's hand and walked outside, shutting the door behind us.

My mom handed us each a bad for candy. "Kay, so when your dad gets back we'll head out. Were going to start down that way." She said pointing down the street to our left.

Not too long after, my dad pulled into the drive way and got out of his car, begs of candy in his hands. He was the lucky one. He got to sit at home, in the warmth and hand out candy to any little kids that came by. It was his official Halloween job, after the fourth time he refused to go out with us, back when I was younger.

"Okay, were ready!" My aunt screeched out, thoroughly excited. "Wait! What are you two wearing?!"

It took me a moment to realize that my aunt Tifa's outburst was directed strictly at Zexion and me. "Uh… jackets…?" I should have known better.

She held out her empty hand in front of the two of us. "Hand them over."

"But it's freezing!" I nearly screamed. And, it was.

"Now boy! Hand them! Or I'll have to remove them by force." She threatened.

I sighed and handed her my coat in defeat. I couldn't beat my aunt Tifa. Zexion pleaded at me with his eyes to find a way to keep his jacket, but all I could do was give him a sympathetic look as he handed over his only source of isolation, and of course, the only thing that could hide his attire.

I mouthed the word 'sorry' as we began down the street.

_**

* * *

**_

"Let's go to this house next, kay?" Sora cheered pointing down the street with a bag full of candy in his hand. You'd think by now he'd have enough. But no, he wanted more, a long with almost everyone else. I just wanted to go home.

I didn't really pay too much attention to the house as we walked up the door step or when my cousin rang the doorbell. All I was really concentrating on was Zexion's fingers intertwined with my own.

The door to the house opened and there was a unison of 'trick or treats'.

"Zexion?"

_**

* * *

**_

**Kitii; **Sorry for the craptastic chapter. Our inspiration has been drained dry lately.

**Kuri; **Our other story is decent, but no one reads that one. Cries.

**Kitii; **Yeah, whatever. Anyways, that's all. Bye npw. Oh yeah and OMIGOSH, thanks for the reviews last chapter. Most we've ever had for a single chapter. We were nearly jumping for joy, 'cause we have nothing better to do with our lives. Uh, yeah… I probably shouldn't have said that… bye.

**Kuri; **Yes, yes we were. As we get like two reviews for this chapter because it sucks so awful. Wait, is two pushing it?! Uh… bye bye.


	14. Not My Master Chief

Disclaimer: Characters used throughout this story belong only to Square-Enix and Disney. MEANING, we don't own them, they are not ours. The end.

**NOTE;** READ THINGS AS THEY ARE WRITEN, THAT'S WHY THEY ARE WRITEN THAT WAY! WE MEAN TO USE CHAT SPEAK, **GOT IT! **

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Fourteen; Not My Master Chief**

_**

* * *

**_

A blond man stood in the doorway, his face unreadable. Zexion quickly dropped my hand, staring at the figure that was supposed to be handing out candy, but instead fixed on my friend. "Zexion? What are you doi-" He paused and took in his full appearance, looking slightly disgusted before returning his blank expression. "What are you _wearing?_"

I looked back at Zexion.

My friend, how was I to know if he was my boyfriend, stared at the man before us, his face mirrored the unreadable expression. "Father, its Halloween. It's a costume. You should know that considering you're handing out candy."

Everybody fell silent.

Wait… father?!

I stood in horror, staring, as did everyone else… except Yuffie. "So, like, are you gonna give us candy? Or no? 'Cause we have a _lot_ more ground to cover!" Holding back the urge to hit her was rather hard, but I knew it wasn't her fault, she had such a short attention span.

But the man complete disregarded her without even a glance. "I mean, why are you wearing that dress? And why do you match this other… boy?"

I assumed I was _'the other boy'_, considering I was the only other one in a cheerleader outfit.

Zexion kept his blank face as Yuffie proceeded to whine about candy. I was quickly siding with Yuffie about leaving as the tension continued. "Why do you care? Anyways, we really must be on our way, you heard the girl, plenty of ground to cover. Pleasant seeing you." He said, mostly in monotone, before turning around and walking away from the dark house. It really wasn't long before everyone else followed, none receiving candy. I gave the man, 'Zexion's father', one last look; he seemed to be glaring directly at me. It was enough to send a shiver down my spine and I quickly turned on my heal to catch up with the others.

When I caught up to my 'group' I swiftly grabbed Zexion's hand and slowly pulled him to the back, as to talk to him alone… -ish. "Zexy, are you okay?"

He turned to me, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Uh, I don't know… you just ran into your dad and didn't seem very happy about it. Why didn't you tell me it was your house?"

"Because… it wasn't."

"What? Who's was it?"

"I don't know, probably one of his friends. Doesn't really matter, does it?"

"No, I guess it doesn't." It didn't seem like he wanted to talk about the topic any longer, SO _great, wonderful, amazing_ me… Was that too much? Well, I changed to subject. "Ready to get some more candy? I mean, you gotta be 'cause Yuffie's pretty much going to keep us out her all night and I can't brave the cold alone!" I finished dramatically, earning, of course, a few glances back.

"Roxas?"

"Hmmm?"

"You're insane, to put it in bluntly."

I gawked, holding a hand to cover my heart, "Ouch, ouch. I could just about cry right after that."

Zexion simply rolled his eyes.

I flashed him a toothy grin. "Ready?"

And next thing I know we're already at the next house getting pieces of candy thrown into our ever growing bags.

_**ooo**_

"Um… our, uh, baby kinda… died."

The teacher guy stared blankly at the two of us as I held up the remains of our charred baby doll.

"His cousin threw it in the fire place." Zexion added to my explanation.

Still Mr. Science Guy said nothing, only stared.

"Ven doesn't… uh, he got angry 'cause it woke him up… and by the time we got home, uh… well, this is how it was…"

No response.

"Please don't lower our grade because my cousin has a horrid time controlling his anger! Is-is there, like uh… anything else we could do to make up for our dead baby? 'Cause I told Zexion that we could talk to you and that you could, uh, let us… uh… do something to make it up, 'cause it really wasn't our fault. My stupid cousin is here for Halloween, 'cause he is every year and he just… uh… I have a note from my mom!" I rambled on, pulling out a folded white piece of paper. "Please, can we make our grade up?"

He grabbed the note from my hands. "Well, I cant replace your precious little baby since its one of a kind, but… seeing as you came up here and seem dedicated to making up for your horrid parenting, let me think of something and come back to me tomorrow." My teacher finally said, leaving us with at least a _little_ hope to fix our grade, which was probably down the drain.

Damn stupid fucking Ven.

I faked confidence as we got back to our seats. "See, no problem. Told you he would let us fix it."

Zexion shook his head. "Look at that thing, its disturbing."

It was then that I _finally_ realized I still had Van Winkle in my hands. It really did look kind of creepy. Most of its body was black and portions of its face were caved in, yet still the eyes were open… staring. I quickly shoved the doll in my backpack.

_**ooo**_

The rest of my classes went by uneventful. Really, school failed for the day. I didn't understand math, not even knowing why the hell we needed to know geometry anyways, 'cause really when was I ever going to need to use _A squared minus B squared equals C squared_, outside of that class? Then there was history, retarded. I didn't care about what some dead guy did. And then English… I hated school.

Besides the _fun_ of classes. Lunch was just _great_.

"Already killed your baby? Damn, Rox, what the hell are you going to do?"

I gave my friend a flat look. "I don't know. I talked to my teacher." Shit, what was his name again? "To see if I could fix our grade but he said to go back to him tomorrow." I let out a sigh.

"I can't believe you just let your baby die."

"It. Was. Ven." I said lowly.

"You mean your exactly identical cousin?"

"Just because we look a like, does _not_ mean we act the same. I wouldn't go around burning his science/health project baby. I wouldn't, no matter if it woke me up or-"

Just then I was cut off. "Roxas, there you are."

I recognized the voice instantly. How could I not? The person who personally terrorized me since… well, forever. Seifer Alamasy.

It was then I prayed to god Zexion kept good on his work and talked to Fuu for me. For, I really didn't plan getting my ass kicked into my day. But if it was one on one, and Seifer didn't have his lil posse, yes I called it a posse; I could totally take the bastard down. Ha, who was I kidding, I couldn't survive a chance against him either way. Damn my life.

I slowly turned around and walked over to face my arch nemesis. "Seifer."

His gaze traveled back to the table, which I had been sitting at before he came, for a mere second, to Hayner. Before quickly returning his attention back to me. All form of longing for my friend vanishing. "So, I had an… _interesting_ conversation with a… _friend _of yours." I simply stared, waiting to see where he was going. "It was a little something about there being another you and what was it he tossed out… hmmm, what was it… oh yes, Ven. Ven along with something about _not_ kicking your ass." He continued as cocky as ever. "Ever so likely story, _but_ the story wasn't what really struck me… nope…"

For a moment or so there was silence. I figured he wanted some response by me before finishing whatever he was going on about, and I just wanted it to be over so I could go back to my friends and finish up my lunch. So, I sighed and gave into his silent demands. "No? Then what was the intriguing part?"

Intriguing, big word. Hope he understood it. Ha! Total burn on Seifer and his stupidity; he deserved it for his constant harassment! Yes, yes he did. Too bad he couldn't hear my epic burn.

"Well, I guess that would be when you- I mean, 'Ven' shot at us with a sling shot. C'mon, Roxy, how stupid do you think I am?"

Very.

"It's true! I swear! I wouldn't ever shoot you with a slingshot! Why would I want to hurt you?" I cried out in my defense.

There were many things he had done. Many I would not name, but these things would, in fact, make me want to hurt him. Too bad, I wouldn't because I didn't have a fighting chance, and would die if I even attempted… or if he didn't believe me about my cousin.

He continued to glare.

"Uh… oh I can get Hayner to talk to you again… if you don't beat me up!" That just made me sound guilty, which I wasn't. But my plan seemed to strike something in Seifer as he began to consider it.

"What about his girlfriend?"

Recap, Seifer and Hayner used to date. Why, I have absolutely no idea. Well, he dumped him for Olette, much better choice in my opinion. I never got what Hayner saw in Seifer.

"Olette? I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you two… talked."

If only Zexion talked to Fuu, I wouldn't have to resort to selling out my friend.

Then Seifer did that '_up in your face_' thing. He leaned in so close I could feel his breath against my face. It smelled like onions. No wonder Hayner dumped his ass. "You get him to talk to me, Blondie, I won't kick your ass ever again… or well… something like that."

It was better than a gift of a room of gold! "OKAY! Just give me until… the end of the day!"

_**

* * *

**_

After school I tracked down my best guy friend, apart from Zexion. He was shoving books into his bag from his locker. "Hey, Hayner, we're pretty good friends aren't we?"

He eyed me suspiciously, I couldn't blame him. "I guess, why?"

"Well, uh… Hayner, you don't like to see me get hurt, right?"

"Well, sometime it's pretty damn funny actually." He joked, still re-assembling the order of his locker and backpack.

"Hayner!" I glared at him, using the most serious voice I could muster.

"Fine, no. No I don't like seeing you hurt. What's this all about?"

"I need a favor…"

"What kind of favor? Need me to beat someone up for ya?"

Oh how I wished that was the case, I mean he was kind of strong… at least more than me. I _so_ wished that was the case.

"Well, sort of. I kind of… sort of… maybe… told Seifer you'd have a talk with him…" He instantly sprung to face me. His expression going from curious to shock to downright pissed. I frantically continued in my excuse for why I did such a thing. "He was going to beat me up! I had no other choice!" Actually… I could have probably dealt with it a little differently.

"I'm not doing it."

I knew this would happen. My friend's break up with Seifer didn't go the best and he… hadn't talked to him since. But, I had, in the two periods after lunch, devised a back up plan for such an occasion. "Okay, I'll… I'll give you my limited edition rare _first press_ action figure of Master Chief."

It was kind of heart breaking in its own. I loved that thing. It was on my _special things_ shelf… for special things.

"R-really?" He was going for the bait.

"Yes, if you just do me this _one_ favor."

Hayner seemed to be fighting an inner batter. "Uh… grarg… umf…"

"Dude, I think… I think you just spoke Lexaus."

Hook. Line. And sinker. "Okay! Fine! Roxas, I will talk to Seifer, but _only_ for that action figure."

I was going to live. Life was good!

So from there, I made my way to my own locker, where Zexion conveniently stood. "I hate you! You said you'd talk to Fuu! I had to give up my favorite action figure!" I complained. Obviously I didn't mean the first thing I said. I was being over dramatic, and hoped Zexion would have known that as he just stood there and let me rag on him. "It's not very satisfying yelling at you, Zexion."

He sighed, "Fuu's wasn't here today and I lost her phone number."

Oh. Damn.

"But Seifer-"

"Yeah, I tried. He laughed. Seems to have a grudge against you, Roxas."

I dropped my head. "Yeah…"

We began to walk towards Zexion's, still wonderful and a thousand times better than a pink bug, car when I heard a… familiar name being called towards us. Familiar meaning mine. "Roxas!" I turned around to see Olette looming towards me. "What _did_ you do?!"

I stood there dumbfounded. What _did_ I do? "Um… Olette… what are you-"

"Hayner!"

Oh…

Zexion raised an eyebrow as I tried to play it off. "W-what about him…?"

She glared and I swear I saw fire in her eyes and steam come from her ears. "Hmm, I don't know, maybe something or other has to do with Seifer. Know anything about that? Hmmm?"

"Uh…"

"Yeah, I thought you would!"

Again, I gave the same line of defense as I gave Hayner not _too_ much earlier. "He was going to beat me up!" Olette only glared. "I had to give him my Master Chief! It was first press edition! I loved it! And now its Hayner's so that he could save my life by talking to Seifer!"

"He did more than that… It's all your fault!" She finished, storming off without letting me say anything else.

I turned back to Zexion. "Heheheh… ready to go home?"

He nodded his head as we got in his car and headed home. "Roxas, I have to go to the library. I'll be back later, kay?"

"Mmkay."

_**

* * *

**_

I didn't really realize how lonely it was at my house until Zexion was gone. Of course, the house was still full with there being… well, everyone there.

I walked into my vacant room, noticing my brother's lap top sitting open on top his bed. I looked back towards the door, closed as always, and walked over to check it out. AIM was up… he was in the middle of a conversation with… Kairi. Ew.

It was then that I got my wonderful plan of ridding the household of that horrid girl forever. I began to type.

_Bubbleboy; _We're done. It's over, Kai.

_DisneyPRincess7; _WHAT?!

_DisneyPRincess7; _Sora, what are you talking about?!

_Bubbleboy;_ You heard me Kai. I'm done with you.

_DisneyPRincess7; _But

_DisneyPRincess7; _But, Sora

_DisneyPRincess7;_ All those years

_Bubbleboy;_ Yeah, well, whatev'. I'm leaving you for Riku.

Sora was going to be pissed and by now Kairi was probably crying. I was a horrible person. But in my defense Kairi was worse.

And right as I was about to type a message telling her to never talk to me, Sora, again… none other than Sora walked in… seeing me on his lap top. "What are you doing?" He asked curiously. Obviously not understanding why I'd be on his computer when I had my own.

"Oh, me, nothing really. Well, ah, look at the time. I'd better go…" And with that I got up and, so gloriously, made my exit.

It wasn't too long later before I heard my brother screaming my name from our room, though he didn't come after me. Probably too preoccupied making up with Kairi.

EW.

Now, once again alone, besides the houseful of people, and nothing better to do, I decided it was as good a time as ever to call up Hayner and see what happened with him and the asshole. I dialed his number into my phone but there was no answer. He was probably with Olette, or so I thought.

I released a sigh. There went my chance at any entertainment.

I didn't even understand how I was so un-bored before when Zexion wasn't there. Had I really fallen that far?

Out of nowhere Yuffie came flying at me. NOWHERE. "Y-Yuffie?!"

She let out a giggle, "Tifa let me in. Oh my god, Roxy! She's going to be leaving soon! I'm going to miss her _so_ much! Ah! I got it! We should go there next year!"

"Yuff-" But she was already gone. Off to tell her brilliant idea to my mom and aunt.

I let out another sigh, turning on the TV, and began to channel surf.

_**

* * *

**_

Zexion said he had to go to the library… but I didn't think he'd be gone for six hours. When he finally came back it was already dark and dinner had ended hours earlier, though my mother did put a plate in the fridge for him, completely unconcerned of his absence for all those hours. It was unlike her. But, no matter that he was late, he was there. MEANING, I would not die from Sora's rage in my sleep. For, my knight in shinning armor would save me. God only know my cousins would just watch and laugh, knowing them, they'd probably even bet on who was going to win… it's happened before.

"Hey, Zexion." I greeted as he walked in the house. "How was the library?"

"Productive."

I raised an eyebrow, but just guessed he'd been studding and had gotten even MORE information crammed into his brain. Not that he really needed it.

Ven made a comment about book nerds and Zexion muttered under his breath, which of course, made Ven shout again. "What was that? Got something to say, Shorty?" His comment was actually just about as much an insult to him as it was to Zexion, considering that Ven wasn't that much taller. It… made me laugh inside.

Zexion ignored him, "Hey, Rox, wanna go out?"

"Hmmm? Sure… where?"

There was a slight pause, apart from my _dear_ 'look a like' ranting about being ignored before stomping off.

"It's… a surprise."

_**

* * *

**_

"The… park?" I asked as I got out from the passenger seat of Zexion's, still to be named, car.

"Just wait, you'll see." He led me through the park and down a trail to this open grassy area, practically abandoned besides the single swing set. "I used to come here all the time with my mother. We'd stay here for hours just to get away from the world."

"I-I've never… I didn't even know this was back here. I've been to this park a million times."

"That's _why_ we came here dummy, the very fact of which no one is acquainted with the place."

We walked over to the swing set and sat down; slowly beginning to swing back and forth.

"Um… Zexion…"

"I come back here to think about her… mostly when I would get into fights with my father."

I didn't really know what to say, so I just quietly swung back and forth on the little plastic seat. I wasn't even really sure why he was telling me everything, but I wasn't about to waste my chance on getting to know about his life. "Um… Zex, you said your mom died… Um… how?"

He stopped his swing and just stared out ahead of us. "She got in a car accident."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah… she was… she was on her way to pick me up from Demyx's… it was really rainy that night. The paramedics said she lost control of the wheel for some reason and that's when she collided with the tree." I remained silence. "They said she died on impact, pain free, but I don't know how much I believe them, just the look in her eyes… My father, he blames me for her death. Heh, he hates me for it…"

"Zexy…"

He began to swing again. "It's fine. Better off this way I suppose… right?"

"Um… I-I… uh… yes?" I didn't know what the correct answer was.

He said nothing, I said nothing, and for a long while all that was head was the squeaks of the swing. At first, I thought I answered his question wrong and I still wasn't sure why Zexion was opening up to me so much.

"The stars are radiant tonight."

I looked up at the black sky. "Yeah… they are…" And they were. It seemed almost as if you could reach them.

Another five minutes of silence passed before his swing again stopped and he got off.

Instantly I stopped my own swing. "W-wha-" He stood in front of me, cupping my cheek, and began to close the distance between us.

_**

* * *

**_

We didn't get back home till sometime after midnight. Everyone was in bed, or as far as I could tell, and, as I should have predicted, my bed was taken. I didn't exactly want to sleep on the floor again, though, with Zexion there, any place was tolerable. But, there were better alternatives than the… FUCK, my dad had the couch. How could I have forgotten? Floor it was.

I couldn't wait till everyone left.

_**

* * *

**_

**Kitii; **Epic failure at attempt of sentimental type of crap. Epic, epic failure. Why, gosh, why? Why do I have to suck so much?!

**Kuri; **Sorry for another crap chapter. But, we were productive, just… on other things.

**Kitii; **Let alone having absolutely NO IDEA what to write and kinda ending it shorter than we wanted to too, I wanted to. But… at least we finished it. Main goal being to update at least once a month. I suppose if we waited longer we'd _eventually_ get our inspiration back… eventually… and write a good chapter… uh…

**Kuri; **Cries, but we won't discontinue because we value our readers! Thanks to everyone who reviews ~ and to everyone who reads/favs/alerts.

**Kitii; **It helps that we finally actually plan these things out. Such as the ending! Oh yes, hella planned. All written down and all cause if we didn't… well, knowing us, hagjadghka: KURI, we'd probably forget. LAWLS LAWLS, JK! ILY KURI. Anyways, back to planning//ending, one major problem we have come across recently… how the fuck to get there. NO SPOiLERS, NO SPOiLERS, VEN DiES, sorry.

**Kuri; **NO HE DOESN'T! ZEXY DiES!

**Kitii; **Wha? Not my Zexy! Maybe your Roxy, mmmhmmmm.

**Kuri; **RAGES. I'm leaving and getting my hammer. Bye.

**Kitii;** Kay, love you too Kuri. Bye, Bye.


	15. The Good Cookie

Disclaimer: Characters used throughout this story belong only to Square-Enix and Disney. MEANING, we don't own them, they are not ours. The end.

**NOTE;** READ THINGS AS THEY ARE WRITEN, THAT'S WHY THEY ARE WRITEN THAT WAY! WE MEAN TO USE CHAT SPEAK, **GOT IT! **

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Fifteen; The Good Cookie**

_**

* * *

**_

"Ok, you two will hold a funeral for your deceased child. And record it. More than three people are to attend. Not including you two."

I gawked. Zexion just sighed.

"Fine, we will do it." He replied for the both of us while I still stood there gawking.

Was that really the ONLY thing we could do?

We walked back to our seats and I let out a groan.

"There are more than three people your house; it should be quite adequate if we do it today."

"TODAY?!"

He nodded his head as I dropped mine to my desk.

What was the point of having a funeral for a doll? It was a doll! A DOLL! Why was my school so fucked up?

Next thing, Olette was standing across my desk. "Roxas." I lifted my head. "You're fixing this! You are going to track him down during lunch and fixing it." She demanded, quite strictly actually.

I looked blankly at her for a moment before gathering she was talking about Hayner. "Uh… kay."

_**

* * *

**_

In all honesty, I wasn't really sure what it was I needed to fix… Due to the fact Olette never told me what happened between Hayner and Seifer, just that it needed fixing.

So, I did the first thing I could think of, find Hayner. I just had to… do that. It was the end of the day, so, really I just had to look in places he would be.

However I didn't expect to find him in the student parking lot pinned to Seifer's car. Y'know, with Seifer's tongue shoved down his throat and other body parts, unmentionable, mashed together.

To say I was disgusted would be an understatement, especially at Hayner's hand on… Seifer's ass.

I choked down my gag reflex and forced myself in their direction.

"Hayner!" If I could use that angry chatroom emoticon in speech, I totally would. You know, the one with the capital D and the left-way arrow? Yeah, that one, I could've totally used it.

He turned away from Seifer's mouth, which was totally nasty, and stared at me with a bland look. "What do you want, Roxas?"

I didn't reply for I was watching a string of drool roll down his chin, I was pretty sure it wasn't even his drool.

HOW DID THESE THINGS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?!

"Roxas? Hello?"

"Maybe his poor little brain finally just gave up. We all knew it would happen someday."

I hated Seifer, and Hayner for not even defending my honor!

"What is this shit?!" Were the only words that came out of my mouth.

Seifer just smirked at me. And dear old Hayner chuckled.

The bastard fucking chuckled.

"Well, I went to go talk to Seifer like _you_ told me to and we did talk but… one thing led to another and…"

My mouth dropped open. "W-what about Olette?"

Now it seemed it was Seifer's turn to talk, though he shouldn't even be allowed to talk in my opinion, "What _about_ Olette?"

"It… she… is Hayner's girlfriend!"

"No, I broke up with her for Seifer, get on track, Roxas, really."

So this would be why Olette was so upset.

"I did not give you Master Chief so this could happen!"

Now before they could say anything in their defense, Zexion's voice called out to me. "Roxas, we need to be going!"

I turned to Zexion, who was quickly advancing towards me, before looking back at Hayner one last time. The conversation was yet to be over.

_**

* * *

**_

I still didn't understand why we had to bury a doll for credit, but alas, Zexion wouldn't let us out of it. We found an old shoe box, which the doll actually fit in, surprisingly. My mom was slightly excited and thought it was a great way to "honor its memory", not that there was any actual memory the doll had besides retched horrid crying! Though… I guess, I guess Van Winkle _was_ what got me and Zexion together… dang. Nasty little thing actually _did_ something for me.

We found a video camera that my mother used for family events locked away in the closet. It was old and whatnot, but useable. And 'oh joy', was able to get everyone, including my father, brother, mother, aunt, and both of my cousins into the back yard where we dug a hole big enough for the box.

"So, who's speaking?"

I stared blankly at my mother. "What?"

"Speaking, you know, saying words in memory of the baby."

My jaw nearly dropped for the third time that day. Why would anyone have to say anything for a _fake_ funeral, let alone that of a dumb doll, a doll which meant absolutely nothing!

"Well, besides you know, obviously, since you were parents of the lovely little angel." Aunt Tifa added quickly.

My dad let out a huff before heading back into the house muttering something or other about 'not having to do this type of shit'. But truthfully, it wasn't my fault. Wasn't my…

"VEN! He's the one that killed little Van Winkle!" Oh yes, if I was stuck doing this because of Ven, he was definitely participating! But that of course, earned me a glare of supposed death by my beloved cousin.

"You are _so_ right! Ven _does_ owe you that much." His mother agreed, making me grin inside.

It wasn't much later that we actually got the camera set up and began the whole… scene. But… I got thirsty and… well, had to coincidentally leave right as the funeral started. Dang the bad luck, note sarcasm.

It was in the kitchen where I began to hear a faint ringing noise. Well, the smart thing to do is, duh, investigate. So, I did. The ringing led me to my bedroom… Zexion's phone. I didn't bother to look at the caller ID as I flipped the cellular phone open and pressed send. "Hello?"

"_Zexion!_"

"Uh-"

I didn't get a chance to explain why someone other than Zexion was answering his phone before the voice on the other end, seeming to belong to a man and slightly familiar, cut me off. "_Who are you?!_"

"I, uh-"

"_Why are you answering my son's phone?!_"

"He le-" I tried _again_ to answer, but was _again_ cut off.

"_Where is he?!_"

"Sir, uh… Zexion's just out back. I'm Roxas. I was just getting a glass of water when the phone started ringing, so I answered it for-" I said as fast as I could, hoping to god the man on the other end could understand… at least parts.

"_You! You're the boy in the dress, aren't you?!_" He asked… rather judgmentally. And that was my cue to give the phone back to its rightful owner.

I began to make my way back through my house. "I- uh-"

"_You are! Why did you match my son? Better yet, why'd you make him wear a dress? No son of _mine _wears a dress, especially in public!"_

Kitchen, half way to safety. "It was Halloween, Sir." I tried in my, his, our defense.

"_Don't give me that Halloween crap. Halloween is but a pathetic marketing ploy for the candy corporations. The dress was uncalled for. What, do you think he's a fairy or something?!_"

Finally, the back yard. "Excuse me, Sir." I finished before covering the mouth piece as I ran to Zexion. "Uh, Zexy… um… I answered your phone for you. Ah… I think it's your dad. Here." I pushed the phone towards the boy in front of me, his expression falling at the mention of the caller.

I stood and watched as Zexion began his 'lovely' phone conversation… though, the one side didn't make too much sense. "Hello… no… it wasn't… no… no… yeah… and… he-no…" It was by then he finally excused himself and walked into the house.

Apparently the phone call lasted longer than he first intended due to him not leaving earlier, or so I decided.

"When are we going to finish this crap?" Leblanc was getting impatient. She was… scary when impatient, no that she wasn't scary normally, because, she was.

"Not until Zexion comes back. We _do_ need the baby's daddy at the funeral, sweetie. It only makes sense." My mother answered sweetly, obviously completely unaware of how dumb the assignment was.

These were the times I wished my mom wasn't so sugar coated, that she actually saw things for how fucked up they are. But alas, she wouldn't be herself if she was like that.

I began to fiddle idly with the extra dirt on the ground and with in about five, or so, minutes Zexion returned and we were ready to continue with the recorded event.

"Should we say a prayer for the baby?" My Aunt suggested.

And of course my mom agreed and reciting some spiel I'd heard when my grandma died. I was slightly curious to why my mother had it memorized, but didn't bother to question it.

It wasn't long before Ven willingly, read as forced, got up to say a few choice words of his own. "Baby is better off this way than in the hands of her," With that my identical cousin pointed accusingly at his sister. "Besides, if it's 'parents' really loved it, they'd have taken it with them instead of leaving the annoying crying piece of crap under clothes in their shared room!"

I had tried to refrain myself, I really had, but by the shared room comment, I lost it. "Ven!" I screamed before racing towards him. We ending up brawling on the ground for a good ten minutes, completely forgetting about the camera that was filming it all.

Fuck my life.

_**

* * *

**_

The whole process took roughly forty-five minutes and I ended up reading cue cards my mother made so that I said the right thing. But personally, I didn't think that saying that I was glad the baby frinkin' doll was gone was a bad thing. I mean, I would have added some crap about it being in a better place and all. Any place is better than around me for that blasted thing, and well away from my family. God, how my mother would go crazy if she actually got a grandchild. But, of course, that is _not_ my department. Yeah… I'm definitely not going to get some chick knocked up, totally saved for Sora… the chick is… yeah…

"So… Zexion…" I said getting away from the nasty almost implied line of my brother and me, which is nasty as all fucking hell since we are related and are twins and that would be gross and nasty and nasty and nasty. Did I mention that would be nasty? Yeah, it would be nasty!

"Yeah?"

"What your dad call for?" Other than non stop questions and assumptions that… well it was right, but still.

"No big reason. He did ask why you were frantic on the phone." He answered causally, leaning his back against the wall.

"Frantic, I wasn't frantic. He just wouldn't let me finish a sentence! Does he always cut you off?"

So was _not_ frantic.

"No…" His face slowly seemed to fall, like he remembered something or other. He never seemed to be 'OK' when talking about his family.

I should have just left it at that too… but, I didn't. "Zexion, you and your dad…"

He gave a faint smile, "We just don't have the best relationship. Nothing to worry about, Roxas."

I nodded my head before getting up and grabbing his hand. "Wanna go out again?" I asked biting my lower lip. It'd be kinda sad if he said no. really, it would. But luckily, he didn't. And shortly we were grabbing jackets and heading out the door.

_**

* * *

**_

Turns out were going to the movies. There was some crappy horror flick I thought would be fun to see. Once it was our turn in line I pulled out my wallet, yay for monthly allowance, right, but Zexion pushed it away and paid. I was a little confused.

"Hey, Zexion… where do you get all your money?"

He blinked at me, "Well, I had saving for a while for gas and to pay your mother for letting my stay and just recently got a job-"

I cut him off, "You were paying to stay with us?!"

"Of course; I have too much dignity to just mooch off someone."

That was true, very true… wait job?! "You have a job now?!"

Slowly he nodded, making me feel much like a stupid kid. You know, one who goes into a dollar store and asks how much everything costs… over and over. Yeah, that would explain my feelings in a nutshell.

"Yes, at the library. I go every Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday. Thanks for noticing my absence."

Wait… "Today is Tuesday."

"I got the day off. My boss is very lenient."

I guess that explained his disappearances as of late.

Deciding not to question any farther, I pulled Zexion inside the theater and sat through the entire movie holding hands and laughing every time a girl screamed.

_**

* * *

**_

Once back in Zexion's car, I expected to start heading back home, but Zexion didn't even start the car.

"Roxas, we really need to talk, every time we try to talk we get interrupted. But now we can't. So tell me, am I your boyfriend or not?"

I sat, utterly speechless, and just stared, my heart beating fast. It was true, no interruption but… "I-I… only if you want to be."

He rolled his… eye, "Of course I do, Roxas."

Zexion moved closer to me and put his hands under my chin, slowly guiding my face closer to his. I closed my eyes when our lips met, and we shared a soft kiss.

To me, it was the best feeling in the world. Zexion's lips were soft and guided me through the whole kiss.

We both parted with red cheeks and were slightly out of breath.

Before I realized what I was saying, my mouth opened and words formed, "I love you, Zexion."

And who was I kidding? I did love him. Even if I'd only known him a few months, that was all it took.

While my heart still beat fast, he replied, "I love you too, Roxas."

_**

* * *

**_

Weeks passed. Everyone has been so pleased to find out of me and Zexion's new relationship status, and all my family had gone home.

November was a pleasant blur, along with most of December.

It was almost time for winter break, everything was going good. Well other than the fact that Olette hadn't spoke to me since the incident with Hayner and Seifer. But, our extra credit was enough to get us an A in science which pleased Zexion greatly. Sometimes he even took me to work with him, where I would sit and text Yuffie until it was time to go home.

Yes, everything was going pretty good indeed. Other than the Olette thing, but she was a sweet girl and would come around eventually.

I was currently in the kitchen with my mom and Sora helping bake Christmas cookies. And a try at making a fruit cake… my mother really wanted to try making the disgusting thing.

Both Zexion and my father were out at work. "It's like we're housewives and both of us are cooking for our husbands for when they come home… except you Sora. I mean, I like Kairi and all, it's just… Oh my! The cookies should be done!"

She pulled them out of the oven and set them on the stove to cool off. Sora, of course, took this as his chance to reach for one but ended up letting out a squeal of pain as he burnt his hand.

Me and my mother burst out laughing.

"Shut up, guys!" We didn't, only made is laugh harder.

I clenched my gut, "Oh god! I can't breathe." Tears prickled in my eyes and my mom laughed harder.

This was how we were found by my father, sprawled out on the floor laughing hysterically while Sora stood above us yelling at us to stop. "What are they doing?" I looked up to see my father questioning Sora with a slightly curious and/or disturbed look upon his face.

Me and my mom instantly stopped laughing and stood up regaining our composure.

_**

* * *

**_

The smell of our fruit cake filled my nose and we all just sort of started at the brownish… thing before us.

I was the first to leave the room, mainly because I heard the door open and shut, signaling Zexion was home. "How was work?" I asked, studying his expression while he removed his coat.

"Great, we got new books. But it's snowing outside." He replied grimly, looking at the window and seeming to glare.

At the word 'snow', my mom and Sora rushed to the room. "Roxas, Zexion, snowball fight, twenty minutes in the back yard. Be there or be square!" Sora managed to shout in his excitement as my mother just nodded in agreement.

"Tell me, Sora, what are the consequences of being 'square'?" Zexion asked, tilting his head to the side in fake curiosity.

Sora was at a loss for words, "Well, well… I-I-I'm not really sure but it's bad." He then darted out of the room with my mother.

"Roxas, what's that awful smell?"

I sighed, "Fruit cake. It looks worse than it smells."

"I really don't think that's possible."

I grabbed his hand and led him into the now empty kitchen that, by far, smelt worse. Zexion just stared, before making a slight gagging noise and rushing out of the room.

I soon found him back in my, our, room, switching into a t-shirt. "We have a snowball fight, Zexion. Get bundled up!"

The look on his face was priceless. "You actually want to do _that_?"

I nodded, "Well, first snow of the year and all and I really… kind of love snow?"

"Fine, we'll participate if we must." He replied understandably.

Unfortunately we got totally annihilated at the snowball fight and the victors were celebrating inside. Zexion stood, shaking, behind me as I tried to find the best place to make a snow angel. I dropped down into the snow and started to move my arms and legs back and forth in order to make the angel body.

"You don't want to make a snow angel?"

Of course he didn't, he hated snow. I was a dumbass.

"I don't need to."

A little put off with his answer, I just replied, "Oh."

"I don't need to because you're my angel."

Shocked at the line, I messed up my angel, but it was so worth it, as I pushed myself up and wrapped my arms around his middle. "You're so cheesy, Zexy."

_**

* * *

**_

The next day was the final day before break. No one really paid attention to the teacher, just sort of talked amongst themselves; sort of like I did with Zexion all throughout science. Actually, I was slightly surprised he wasn't telling me to shut up and do my work, with his importance of grades and all. But about twenty minutes in, Mr. Science Guy, or… Luxord, as Zexion continually corrects me, gave up. I didn't blame him, he had to practically scream as to just be heard, which, of course, he didn't.

"So… Zex… do you have to work over break?"

He nodded.

It wasn't like I had really expected for him to say anything different. I mean, of course he had to work. He liked his work. He- I sighed. I didn't want him to work. Call me selfish but I wanted him home.

Somehow or another Zexion seemed to pick up on these selfish feelings, something his has be _very_ good at. "Don't worry, Rox. It's only three days in the whole two weeks. You can manage without me for three days, cant you?"

I sighed again, "I guess."

Zexion rolled his eye, since I could still only see one. My mom kept trying to get him to cut his hair. But I loved his hair, it was so nice and silky and-

"Roxas?"

I looked up to see the rest of the class filling out of the room. When I realized I'd zoned out I let out a grown. "Sorry." I gathered my things and Zexion just shrugged, placing a kiss on my temple and heading for the door.

"See you later, Rox."

Mr. Science Guy just whistled, "Just like real parents!"

I got out of the room with a small-fake-laugh.

_**

* * *

**_

The end of the day seemed to come too slowly, but it actually wasn't too long before I found myself in Yuffie's car. I'd managed to talk to her, so while Zexion was off at work, she and I were going shopping… or, I was, for a Christmas gift for Zexion.

"So, Roxy, what you plan of gettin'?" Yuffie shouted between the ongoing lyrics of 'Just So You Know' by none other than Jesse McCartney. I shamed myself for not only knowing the words, but unfortunately singing along. "Y'kow, Rox… when you sing… you sound a lot like him."

With that, I stopped singing.

"Aw, come on, Roxy. That's not a _bad_ thing."

I glared, "_Anyways_, back to your original question. I don't know." I dropped my head with a sigh. "Any ideas?"

She turned to me contorting her face into a devious smile.

I didn't even want to know what she was thinking. "Something that is not… anything you would normally think of first… I want to get him an actually good gift… yeah."

Yuffie rolled her eyes, turning them back to the road… where they should have been the whole time with how dangerous it already is to drive with her!

It wasn't long before we arrived at the mall… which was packed with far more people than I had originally expected. Luckily, Yuffie was the type of person who just shoved through crowds, dragging along whoever was there for the ride. Yeah, which meant we wouldn't be stuck in groups of unknown people, but I would have a really, _really_ soar forearm.

"Yuff, I really have no id-"

"Just follow me. The great wonderful Yuffie will help you find the perfect proposal gift!"

"Pr-Proposal?! Yuffie, it's just a Christmas gift! That's all!" I yelled, trying desperately to free my arm from her grasp, which didn't work I might add.

She simply ignored my frantic attempts at freedom. "Oh, Roxas, that's what you said about him moving in. And now you two are love birds!"

Love birds?

"Just trust me, Babes. You two are gonna be together for a long time." She finished with a wink.

"I… I hope so…" I mumbled under my breath. I just didn't know how I'd be without him anymore. Its weird enough having him be gone at work. _Fuck_, had I really become _that_ dependant on him? How did- when did that even happen? I used to be completely fine without him there; I mean how many years had I _not_ known him?!

"What was that?"

"Eh? Oh, nothing. Let's just… finish shopping."

_**

* * *

**_

I couldn't believe what Yuffie talked me into getting. How the hell was I supposed to even explain my gift, let alone give him the damn thing?! Why couldn't I just get something conventional? Oh yeah, Yuffie fucking dragged me out of the store before I could purchase the damn thing, _any damn thing_.

Hates her!

Now, now I'm stuck with this! I-I could have gotten him a book! He liked books! It would have been a perfect gift! But no! No, Yuffie had to drag me into… into… I never even thought I'd even be in a store like that. It's not like I had a girlfriend and needed girly gifts.

Eh! Girly, shit, fuck, damn! Why did she- it is so girly! Why did I have to get him freakin' jewelry? Why?!

What if he hates it?!

I'm going to kill her! She is so, _so_ dead!

Shit, what am I going to do? I-I can't give him it! What would I-

"Roxas? Are you okay?"

"W-what? Eh, Zexion! W-when did you get here?"

"What a _magnificent_ way to welcome me home."

"Heh, heh. Sorry. How was work?"

He walked over to my, our, bed and sat down next to me, casually leaning his back on the wall. "Enthralling, truly."

"Um, yeah… enthrallin'…"

"How eloquent of you, Roxas."

"T-thanks…?"

Zexion let out a sigh. "You really are adorably feebleminded."

I stared blankly at him… before pulling out my laptop and hitting internet explore. It wasn't long before I got to my site of interest.

Dictionary dot com

"What are you doing?"

I turned to the slate haired boy, "Zex, you really need to come with a personal translator."

And it was then that I found out what feebleminded actually meant.

I wasn't not pleased, but apparently feebleminded.

I proceeded to pout at him.

"Aw, Roxas, it's an endearing quality for you, no worries."

"Hakuna Matata." I corrected him, fully proud of myself… until he looked at me as if I was some crazy two year old with their own 'special' language. "From Lion King… uh… The movie… Disney… Never mind." I finished, dropping my head.

Zexion leaned over and kissed my cheek, "Adorable, as I said."

It really wasn't long before we ended up in a some what scandalizing position with, y'know, the average him on top of me on top of bed, faces… colliding. Of course, our clothes were still on, make that very clear. Heart beating a million times a minute. And I loved it. I loved every second of it until… the door opened… and didn't close… because people were standing there… awkwardly.

I finally got the chance to look, and froze. "Axel?"

_**

* * *

**_

**Kitii; **Yeah, sorry about taking SOO long, aka two months. Out of nowhere we actually managed to pick up some lives… or well… maybe not exactly what some people would call lives… just… uh… things to do.

**Kuri; **Hates you. Hates you. Hates you. Hates you. Hates you, Kitii, not the readers. I love you guys forever. But hates Kitii forever.

**Kitii; **See, you should LOVE me because I saved this chapter from being the last one. Kuri here wanted it to end. Of course, it would have been an even number, due to the fact even numbers go by fives and this is/was/is chapter fifteen… yeah. Lives, that's what we were talking about. There was school, movies, prep for sakuracon, which was amazing (might I add), and all that jazz. Yeah… Kuri just yelled at me for writing too much…

**Kuri; **She does! D But I want to start a new project and the sequal to this and cant do that unless we end this… right?

**Kitii; **She doesn't like our baby anymore.

**Kuri; **The baby DIED… Read and review please! : D Love you, bye. 'Til next time!


	16. When It All Falls Apart

Disclaimer: Characters used throughout this story belong only to Square-Enix and Disney. MEANING, we don't own them, they are not ours. The end.

**NOTE;** READ THINGS AS THEY ARE WRITEN, THAT'S WHY THEY ARE WRITEN THAT WAY! WE MEAN TO USE CHAT SPEAK, **GOT IT! **

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Sixteen; When It All Falls Apart**

_**

* * *

**_

"Axel, what are you-" That's when I realized Zexion was still on top of me and both Axel _and_ Demyx were standing in my doorway staring at us. "Uh…"

Zexion slowly got off and proceeded to glare at the intruders.

"Oh Roxas, you do _that_ with Zexion but not me?"

I glared with the same spite as Zexion at the red haired bastard formerly known as Axel. "I did, until you gave me diseases. Zexion doesn't give me diseases, plus he's _way_ better at it."

"Ohhh burn." Zexion huffed under his breathe.

Axel snorted. "Puh-lease. No one's better than me. And how do you know he's not diseases infested?"

"Because he's not gross! Why are you in my house?"

"Zexion wanted to hang out today, seems he forgot." Demyx finally said with a hesitant smile.

Zexion let out an exasperated sigh. "I was attending to some very _crucial_ things-"

"You had your tongue down Roxas' throat." Axel cut in, smirk apparent on his face as he leaned against the doorframe.

I thought I saw a hint of a blush on Zexion's face, but probably way less than me. However I still managed a pretty witty response if I do say so myself. "I think that is _very_ crucial."

"No one asked you, Roxas." Axel countered.

"It's my house!"

He just snorted.

_**

* * *

**_

We ended up being crammed in Axel's gross truck, because he was concerned that Zexion was too short to reach the brakes. When I told him I was about the same height as Zexion, he had patted my head and said, 'Exactly Sweety, exactly' in his horribly annoying mocking tone.

Fucking stupid giant hormonal leprechaun.

I was squished into the door with Zexion half on my lap, not that I minded, Demyx was squished into Axel's side, and Axel had the most room because he was the driver and demanded it.

"Where are we going?" I finally had the nerve to ask, sending a frown in Axel's general direction.

A grin split across his face, "Any where you want to go, baby." He said with a wink.

I opened my mouth to reply but Zexion beat me to it. "Stop hitting on my boyfriend, Asshole." He said with malice.

Axel took his hands off the wheel and held them up innocently, "I have your _oh so wonderful_ best-friend, I don't need Roxy. Demyx is _amazing_."

Demyx beamed. But it still hadn't answered my question, though I shut up and took to giving Zexion a soft kiss, after which Axel made a gagging noise and Demyx cooed.

_**

* * *

**_

We ended up at an arcade.

Zexion didn't look too pleased at the choice, Demyx's eyes lit up at the mere prospect of _'oooh!brightcolors!',_ and Axel was just smirking. I followed with little interest into the rather packed arcade. "Why here?" I almost whined.

Zexion grabbed my hand and affectionately kissed my temple. "Because, Axel's an idiot."

I giggled. Of course once I realized I giggled my hands flew to my mouth. Boys weren't supposed to giggle. Fuck Yuffie and her rubbing off on me.

Demyx and Axel were pretty far ahead, so Zexion decided to pull us back outside, away from where it was crowded and horrible. "I'm sorry, it smelled like perspiration and urine in there, I had to get out." Zexion stated once we were back in the parking lot.

I wrinkled my nose.

He pulled me over to Axel's truck and we both climbed into the bed of it.

"Where were we?"

I flushed as Zexion's hands gently pushed me so he was in a straddling position. He then pulled me into a kiss and I let out a moan as he sucked on my lower lip, my mouth beginning to part my lips to grant his access.

His tongue slid into my mouth and I felt his hands go up my shirt, running gently up and down my torso as my hands began weave their way into his hair, but he didn't seem to mid as me grinded his hips against mine. I let out another sound of pleasure and just thought how lucky I was not to have a gross kissing diseased boyfriend.

Yep, I was lucky.

_**

* * *

**_

Demyx and Axel found us some fifteen minutes later. I'd really hoped they wouldn't notice our haggard breathing but of course, Axel did. "Wow, Zexy. Nice hair. I take it you voi-"

"Hey, Demyx, how goes the games!?" I cut Axel off loudly.

"Uh… we didn't actually play any yet, once we got our tokens, you guys were gone so we went looking for you." Demyx replied.

"Oh… uh, sorry." I looked back awkwardly at Axel and Zexion who were then involved in their own conversation about… his violated truck and midgets and… "Hey, Demyx, how about we go inside…"

"Sure, I'll show all the best games!" The mullet boy replied cheerfully.

Great… back into the overly crowed building of… hell… I mean crowds…

And onward we went, leaving Axel and Zexion behind.

It wasn't long before we got to what Demyx dubbed the '_greatest game ever invented for_ _mankind'_. With that said, he played, and won about sixteen times and nearly 1,000 tickets. Before he began causal conversation, "So, you and Zexy getting pretty serious, huh?"

"Eh?!" Needless to say, I didn't expect that to come from his mouth.

"Just be good to him." He replied with his ever cheery smile, as he won yet another game.

We began to move to the '_second greatest game_ _ever'_, which I doubted because it was DDR which Demyx got me to play and I completely failed epically at.

Whoever invented it was a shit faced bastard. The game was humiliating, especially when my feet couldn't keep up on beginner while Demyx owned me on extreme.

I think Axel took him to the arcade too much.

"Hey… um, Demyx. What exactly is-no. Um…"

"What is it, Roxas?" He said as he continued to hit every step on the dance pad.

"Um… how long have you known Zexion?" I asked nervously, eyes on the arrows that causally floated up the screen.

"Heh, Zexy? Like forever, idk. Er… I think we met in preschool… but I'm not sure. It's just like he's always been there, y'know?"

"I see…"

"He's like family to me. We're always together through thick n' thin. I love him." Demyx continued.

"You guys seem really close…" I drifted off seeing as I was falling into 'dangerous warning mode' in the damn game.

"Yeah well, look who's talking. I've never seen Zexy get so close to someone in such as short period of time. I mean, we knew Fuu for at least a year and a half before Zexy even talked to her. 'Course then they dated for like seven months, but I think deep down he just wanted to have a reason to leave his house." Game finally ended, Demyx won, go figure, time for the last hideous round. "I mean, 'cause his dad doesn't, didn't, like him coming to mine too often due to how close we were… I think. Something about it being unnatural. I don't really remember."

His dad? Zexion always seemed so depressed talking about his dad.

I quickly jumped in order to get my feet on both the left and right arrows, not really sure why I was even trying. No, I would never play that game ever again!

"His relationship with his dad…" I didn't need to say anything more for the mullet boy to understand where I was getting at.

"They just… they aren't exactly the closest. It kinda just got worse when Riona died."

"Rio-oh, his mom? Right?"

"Yeah, she was cool and a great mom. Zexy was… much happier when she was still there…" He trailed off.

And for once, I actually did 'ok', but still not good enough to play ever again.

Of course, as of perfect Hollywood Movie timing, Zexion and Axel found us.

"'Bout time we found you two. Not trying to win over my boyfriend, are you, Roxy?" Axel asked, cocky faced as always.

"I wha-no!"

"Oh really, what were you doing then?"

Shit, what was I supposed to say? It's not like I could tell them we were just chattin' it up about Zexion. That would be… awkward as hell. "We…"

"We were just playing DDR, obviously." Demyx finished sing-song-ly, before bringing his lips to Axel's and making a scene I wasn't too intent on watching.

I turned to Zexion. "Have fun with Axel?"

"Would have been better if you didn't run off." He replied jokingly.

"Heheheh, sorry." I said innocently in response. "You guys just seemed so… intensely intense in your intense conversation." I gave him a cheesy smile.

"Inten-what?"

My smile just widened. Yes, I could so get away with being a dumb blond as long as I had my cheesy Sora smile. Totally.

Zexion just shook his head, while Axel and Demyx mentioned something about moving on to the next game.

The next game in which neither Zexion nor I would participate in. But it was surprisingly entertaining to watch the other two go at it. They were both… really good, not that it really mattered to anyone in particular.

_**

* * *

**_

We didn't get home until about dinner time where there were three extra place settings. I stood dumbfounded staring at the table for a moment before actually doing something about my curiosity. "Ma! Why are there three extra-"

"Your room, Sweetie," Was all she said.

I took it as my cue to go investigate. I grabbed Zexion's hand and headed for my room.

"_You are _not_ going to dye his hair again!_" I heard my brother yell through the closed door.

I hesitated in opening the door but curiosity, again, got the better of me. It was then that I saw, as I should have expected, Sora and Riku on one side of the room, while Yuffie and Rikku stood on the other, box of hair dye in hand.

Yes, over the past month and a half Riku had magically managed to get his natural silvery platinum blond hair color back, which of course made my brother overjoyed and Rikku as upset as before. She still insisted that it was her look, being blonde, and her name. Even though she is younger… Rikku was just special that way.

Unfortunately, it was then that they saw us. "Omigosh, Roxy! You'll help us out, right?" Rikku squealed.

"Yeah, Roxy, us girls got to stick together!" Yuffie added.

I wasn't exactly as surprised as I maybe should have been about being called a girl by my best friend. Nah, actually, I pretty much learned to disregard it, it was my fault anyways. I went to too many of her girls' night out type of things.

"Roxas, don't!" My brother threatened with his best attempt at a threatening face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why are you guys here?"

"Well…" My best friend began.

"Yuffie and I were just here to give Riri a nice, lovely, makeover. And since Riri's _always_ with Sora, we came here." The blond girl finished.

"My names _not_ Riri!" Riku retorted.

"Isn't it, Riri, isn't it?"

By then I saw no need for anymore involvement and lead Zexion back into the living room.

If only my mom didn't love Yuffie so much and care enough for Sora to let him have friends, my house would be peaceful. Oh what a dream that would be.

Zexion just sighed as we sat down onto the couch. "Your house is so hectic."

"I guess. Hey, so what did you and Axel talk about today?" I asked with a smile, trying to ignore the squealing from my room.

He let out a sigh, "Well, you see, he said he was going to have to hose out his truck, because he was 'just _that_ disgusted'. I found it rather amusing… And you and Demyx?"

I felt my breath hitch in my throat. I didn't want to admit to talking about him, I really didn't, but I couldn't lie to him when we were alone… and he was looking at me with that one eye, and… fuck. "We… talked about… you?"

Zexion didn't seem tot look very surprised, and just let out a how 'hmm'.

"You mad?"

Now he looked surprised, "Why would I be mad? Besides, I could never get upset with you."

I let out a sigh of relief as he kissed my cheek. It was sweet and quite, until Yuffie and Rikku burst in. "No sex on the couch!" Yuffie squealed.

Rikku rolled her eyes, "That'd be hot! Can I watch?"

I knew she was joking, or at least _hoped_ she was joking, but I still managed to turn bright red.

"That's it!" Yuffie pointed an accusing finger at her friend, "No more yaoi for you! It has perverted your mind!"

At that moment, I kind of wanted to kill myself as I sat there awkwardly for a while as Rikku gave her best defense to my best friend on why she should still read more yaoi. Needless to say, I didn't want to hear it; it really just seemed so out of place for the girl. Honestly, she looked like the type of girl that was innocent and naive and went to church each Sunday and baked cookies for old people, not the type that wanted to see two people getting it on, whether they be same sex or not. So, I cut them off, "So! How was attempt two at Riku's hair?" Rikku glared. "I mean… Riri's hair…" I corrected myself nervously gaining an approval look from the blond.

Unfortunately, her approving expression didn't last. She let out a sigh, "We haven't got him yet, but the war is not over! He will not win the next battle, even if he must be asleep again!" She replied devilishly.

I stared blankly at her, "Yeah… good luck with that…"

"So…" Rikku said, batting her eyes, "You guys going to help?"

"We'll pass." Zexion replied in like, two seconds flat. He really was my knight in shinning armor.

"Aw." The girls whined in unison. It has always been slightly creepy when they did crap like that, no joke.

"Sorry. So, what else are you girls doing tonight?" I asked leaning into Zexion on the coach, making room for the girls to finally sit down.

"Oh! Yuffie's taking me to meet her tall, dark, and handsome BF." The blond girl swooned, taking a seat next to me.

I stared blankly at the two for a moment, "She… she gets to meet your pedo boyfriend before I do?! I thought we were best friends! And you take _her_ first? Gah, I let you meet my boyfriend who is not a pedo, by the way." I cried out dramatically.

"First off, that's exactly why I take her instead of you, Sweetie. She doesn't call him a pedo. And _second_, I knew your boyfriend before you, just saying."

I was speechless, the girls just laughed; which of course, did not please me. I frowned, well until Zexion noticed and gently kissed my cheek, magically transforming my frown upside down, oh yeah, I went there. I nuzzled into him more, no longer caring that the girls where right there, or that anyone was there at all. Except when my father cleared his throat… Within seconds of my father's appearance, I quickly separated. My father, yeah, don't cuddle with a boy around my father. He was not a happy camper. "Your mother told me to inform you _boy_s, girls, that dinner is ready." He finished, glaring directly at me.

_**

* * *

**_

Fortunately, my father made no more… comments through dinner and through the great power of GOD almighty, or whatever, the house practically cleared out, or well, Yuffie and Rikku left for the pedo Vincent and Sora found it best to flee with Riku even though he was supposed to call that annoying She-Devil back.

Really, I was growing a fine line with her constant calls. If only Sora hadn't found out about the AIM conversation, everything would have been prefect and Kairi free.

That would have been nice!

Alas, we weren't though and there wasn't much I could do besides complain to Zexion and slam my head against the wall every time I heard the phone ring. Or well, attempt to slam my head into the wall anyways.

"Stop, you're going to give yourself brain damage!"

"I don't care! It's better than listening to that!" I scowled, pointing accusingly at the phone, which was ongoing-ly ringing.

"So, just answer it. I mean, it can't be as bad as loosing all your brain cells and becoming a babbling idiot." Zexion countered, handing me the phone.

"I am so _not_ ans-a babbling idiot!" I said, placing my hands on my hips… I felt like a girl.

"Oh, Roxas." He let out a sigh, "It's just going to keep ringing."

"Just throw it against a wall or something! That should shut it up!"

"I'm not going to throw your phone against the wall."

"Pleeease!"

"No." He replied point blankly, continuing to hold the phone to me.

In defeat, I sighed and grabbed the phone from his hand and held it to my ear pressing the send button. Upon hearing Kairi's voice, however, I quickly pressed send again, cutting the line dead. With that, I threw the phone in the hallways, shutting my door swiftly behind it.

"All done," I said proudly, engulfing my face in a huge goofy smile. Yes, I _was_ amazing. "Now, where were we?" I advanced towards Zexion slowly.

"Well," He began, "We were just… talking about how you were going to fail math."

My head dropped.

Yeah, I was hoping he didn't remember that part, more instead of the other part; the part where he was just going to kiss me to make me feel better on my lack of knowledge regarding geometry.

I sighed.

"Well," He smirked, "That _was_ where we were."

What a jerk, he knew exactly what I was going for there. _Anyone_ could tell he knew with that smirk plastered on his face. How rude.

"Fine then, and what are you going to do to help me?" I pouted, taking a seat on my bed.

"Oh? You wanted me to help you?" He continued to smirk and I, well, I continued to pout.

"Well, I am the 'feebleminded' one."

"I told you, it's an _endearing _quality." He retorted, sitting next to me.

"Yeah… endearing… totally…" I sighed again.

Really, since when was being 'stupid' an endearing quality.

And that is when the phone rang again. I wanted to rip my hair out. One would think that the phone being in the hallway and me being in my room, there would be no ringing sound, but there was!

I was raging.

"Do you want to just leave or something?"

It took me a moment to comprehend how extremely wonderful the idea was. I mean, shit, why didn't I think about that? Damn. So, obviously, with my comprehension of the wonderful idea, I graciously agreed.

Before we left I picked up the phone from the hallway floor and without hesitating I pressed the phone to my ear and answered, "Stop calling my house! He doesn't love you! Just leave us _alone_ and go sulk in your own self induced pity by playing your Bratz game or something!"

Bad move on my part. I blame Kairi. But unfortunately, it wasn't her. No, no it wasn't. "My mom left her swimsuit at your house, you jackass. And no, Roxas, you're the one who plays Bratz."

"… Ven? Heheheh… hi… uh… got to go. BYE!" And with that, I hung up as quickly as possible, ignoring my cousin's angry protest. I was a good cousin.

Soon enough we were in the car engaged in a nice pleasant conversation about what was happening for Christmas when all of the sudden, out of nowhere, Zexion ran straight into a bee, which I found as my duty to inform him.

"Hey, Zex. You just ran into a bee."

He just sort of… looked at me. "So?"

"So… the bee never did anything to you! It could have been a happy little bee with hopes and dreams, family and friends. Oh! You know what? They should have like… like a 'no bee flying zone'. 'No bees on the rode'. And then if you hit them you go to bee court, where the judge is a hornet and if you lose he stings you!" I paused to think over the scenario. "Yeah, yeah that's what I think."

Zexion gave me the same blank look as before. "Roxas… do you _ever_ think?"

Ouch.

These were the times I wondered why I actually liked him.

_**

* * *

**_

I stared at the big tree in my living room, the ones with the obnoxious colorful lights and the star on the very top. My brother had helped decorate it with my mom. An array of presents sat underneath. But my present to Zexion stood out the most… it was so bulkily wrapped.

It was finally Christmas Eve and we were all winding down before the big day. Me and Zexion sat on the couch, me drinking hot chocolate while he drank tea. My parents sat across the room while Sora was already in bed, so he could wake up at a ridiculous hour and get up all up for Christmas Day.

Everything was peaceful, my mom was jabbering on about after holiday sales and how amazing they were. That is until there was a banging on the door. Everyone looked startled, and for good reason, it being after 11at night and all on Christmas Eve.

My dad got up, grumbling something or other incoherently while we all followed behind him to the door. I tugged Zexion along beside me.

And when the door was opened there stood a blond man, the same one from before… Zexion's dad.

As usual, nothing clicked in my head.

"Leon?" Zexion's dad asked upon seeing my father.

My mother just swooned over her long lost love… or something like that.

"Cloud? Why are you here? We haven't seen you since… what, Riona died?" And my father sounded confused, I guessed that they knew each other… somehow.

And I just continued to stand there dumbfounded behind my father _entirely_ confused as to why he was there.

"I'm here to puck up my son."

That's where my heart stopped beating and my hand desperately reached out to hold Zexion's.

"What?" My mother asked, suddenly serious.

"_I said_ I'm here to pick up my son."

Zexion's voice broke through the awkward silence, "Why?"

And his father, Cloud, stared at him like he wanted, needed, to say something. "I signed you up for a boarding school"

_**

* * *

**_

Twenty minutes later, all of Zexion's stuff was in bags. I hadn't said a word to him.

"Hurry up, Zexion. I have things to do."

I looked up at him, holding back the tears that were threatening to spill. "Really… going to go?" Was all I could manage.

He slowly nodded, "I don't want to, but, Rox… he's my father. Legal rights."

Zexion pressed his lips to my cheek then softly to my lips. It was a desperate, pathetic, needy kiss, but I leaned into it anyhow, closing my eyes and letting the tears locked behind them fall.

"Zexion!"

He broke apart.

"I'll… email you." I said, he just gave me a nod.

"I love you, Roxas. And… I'm sorry."

My body was trembling, but I managed an 'I love you too'. Then he started walking towards the door. I quickly jumped up, grabbing my present and processing it to his palm. "Don't open it until tomorrow." I chocked out.

He ran a finger under my eyes, whipping away the tears that fell. "As with mine."

And then… he was gone. I know it's cliché, but that night, I cried myself to sleep.

_**

* * *

**_

_Bladebarer13; _i can't believe it's already been four months.

_Bladebarer13; _when are you coming back?

_Bladebarer13; _i miss you.

_Bladebarer13; _and i'm failing math.

_Bladebarer13; _and have a D in science.

_Bladebarer13; _i need you.

_Bladebarer13; _D;

_Bladebarer13; _zexy…

_Supermagicianzexy; _I miss you too, Roxas.

_**

* * *

**_

"_Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different that any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life… You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be just friends' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rip-you-apart pain. I hate love."_

-Neil Gaiman

* * *

**THE END**

_**

* * *

**_

**Kitii; **Kuri makes the most depressing endings.

**Kuri; **Yeah, sorry. ;3 But it is finally done! But, don't worry! There will be a sequel.

**Kitii; **Yep, that's the real ending. No jokes this time. Only took about a year. A whole story based around a name, wasn't too shabby if I don't say so myself.

**Kuri; **Nope! I wish I had more to say! But thank you to everyone who has stuck by this story. It means a lot. So Thanks! ;3

**Kitii; **Yes! Thank you all, it really does make us want to continue our stories. And yes, the sequel to this IS planned but is on delay. Thanks again and peace out.

**Kuri; **Yeah! Thanks so much! I guess… talk to you later! Peace!

**Kuri & Kitii;** THE END


End file.
